My Younger Brother is a Demon
by KitaxHaku
Summary: Mitsuki is a normal girl with a normal life- at least that's what she wants! Her brother is really a demon, and because of that, her life is anything but normal now. And who is that? The cute boy Suuichi? Wonderful! But how does he like her too? KuramaxOC
1. And then they met

****If you want to read this version, please feel free to do so. **

**However, I am creating a second draft to this story. It will be very different from this one, so reading this story won't make a difference, but if you want to go ahead to the second draft, it is called: ****Friction.**** Either way, enjoy!** **

"Good bye, Mitsuki-chan! See you at school tomorrow!" My friend called. I waved to her as I fastened my skates on a stair of the school's building.

"Bye bye!" I called back. She turned and ran to her boyfriend, who was waiting at the school entrance. I puffed my cheeks out before blowing my brown hair out of my browner eyes, envious.

" 'She's so lucky, she has an older boyfriend'...that's what you were thinking, right?" I blushed as I turned to see my younger brother leaning over me. As a reflex, I jumped up, only to smash my head on to his chin. He growled in pain as I started to bow apologetically before falling down because of my skates. As I groaned, my younger brother growled down at me. I smiled nervously.

"S-sorry, Jun-chan."

Once I was up, we walked down the street towards our house. It was a quiet walk, which was unusual, and I turned to look at Jun.

"Jun-chan," He 'hm'ed me, tilting his head so that his silky black hair fell in his face. "why are you so quiet? Usually you make fun of me or something." I complained. He snickered at me.

"Are you saying you want me to make fun of you?" I turned red and complained to him, but he only laughed. "I'm the fourteen year old here, yet you act like you're the younger one, Onee-chan!" I started to hit him with my bag before we calmed down a little. But he started it up again with a challenge. "How about we see who can get to the house first?" I skated ahead of him with a grin, turning back (so that I skated backwards) and spit at him.

"You really want to do that? I do have skates, after all-"

"Onee-chan! Watch out!" He called. I turned around blinking, only to bump in to a boy. I fell down with a yelp and rubbed my nose.

"Owe..." I muttered as Jun ran up to help me. I looked up to apologize to the man, and froze with red, tinted cheeks. When I didn't answer Jun's question if I was alright, he looked up as well. The man had red hair down to his shoulder blades with bright, emerald eyes. He wore a turtle neck that showed his nice figure with an open jacket; and had jeans that were worn tight, showing off the rest of what a girl liked most (that's for you to decide, girls). Jun narrowed his eyes at him but the man only smiled. He gritted his teeth and I looked at Jun before he stood up in front of me, throwing his hands out.

"Who are you?" He asked. "And why are you here?" The man blinked, and then laughed as he petted Jun's head, being quite taller.

"You seem to be quiet the smart one!" I stood up and pulled on the back of Jun's shirt.

"Ne, ne, Jun-chan! Who is this guy?" I asked in a whisper. The man noticed me up again and bowed.

"I'm sorry for bumping in to you like that, ma'am. I was so rude to not even help you up." I blushed at the red head and sunk my head below Jun's back without a word.

"Hey!" The man stood up again and smiled to Jun. "Who are you?" He asked again.

"My name is Suuichi. A pleasure, Jun-chan." Jun's eye twitched as I couldn't help but giggle. Jun looked at me and scowled, telling me not to laugh. Suuichi tilted his head, asking if he had said something wrong.

"Yeah. Only my Onee-chan can call me Jun. You can call me Juichi." Suuichi smiled and nodded, holding out his hand.

"Well, Juichi-san, would you like to go for some tea?" The two looked at each other, Jun not even reaching to meet Suuichi's hand. I wanted to touch this Suuichi so bad as I stared at his extended hand, so I shook it for Jun. The two looked at me as I shook his hand from under Jun's out stretched arms. I blushed, letting go of his hand.

"H-he would love to! Right, Jun-chan?" I said before Jun put me in a head lock. "Owe, Jun-chan! That hurt!" I complained as he dragged me away from the man.

"You go home." I complained but he looked back at Suuichi. "He's dangerous, Onee-chan." I stopped struggling as I looked up to Jun, and then to Suuichi. Him? Dangerous? He seemed like an angel from above! "Please don't make this hard for me." I looked up at him and confronted, breaking out of his grip.

"If he's so dangerous, I don't want you going with him!" I said. He waved his hands in the air, saying he'd be fine. "Oh, so what? I can't care for my younger brother?" I said. "Jun-chan, I won't leave unless you come with me!" He enveloped me with a hug, and I gasped in shock for a moment.

"I'll be home in less than an hour, I promise." He let go of me, walked back over to Suuichi with a nod, and walked off with the man we had just only met. I narrowed my eyes in sadness before making my way home. With a small smile, I remembered my grip on Suuichi's hand. His had was so large...I wish I could be held in his arms. I blushed as I turned the corner to my house. I called out 'I'm home' when I stepped through the door, only to hear silence. I sighed as I dared to walk through the living room. My parents stood there, smiling happily as I came in. They frowned when they noticed Jun wasn't with me.

"Where is Juichi?" They asked. I explained that he went to get tea with a...'friend'...and then accepted it simply before walking away. You see, my parents idolized my younger brother because of his smarts, looks, and sportsmen ship. Though I was smart as well, and was pretty okay looking, my parents searched for ways for Jun to be better than me. But it was okay, because Jun didn't care about those things. Jun cared about me like a father, and I cared about him like a mother. I went upstairs to my room and dropped my bag by my desk before falling on my bed, grabbing a pillow. I stared out my balcony window for about thirty minutes before getting up and changing in to pajamas. I sat in bed quietly once I had changed, waiting patiently for Jun to get home. The clock was the only noise in the room, making a soft clicking. I found myself nodding to sleep at three o'clock in the morning, seven hours after Jun had promised to be home. I closed my eyes, picturing Jun stepping in to the house happily on time.

"Jun...you liar..."

"Where could he be? He didn't come back home last night!" My mother said, worried. "Mitsuki, didn't you say he'd be home last night?" I looked up from my toasted bread breakfast and shrugged.

"That's what he told me! I don't know why he lied, but-"

"Mitsuki!" My father snapped, "Juichi never lies!" My mother rubbed her forehead as she sat across from me.

"What did we do to deserve such an awful daughter? She doesn't even care about her brother!" I left for school after their out burst, a little irritated and very disappointed in my brother. At least, I thought, I had the rest of the day to calm down without seeing him-

"Onee-chan! Oi!" I stopped my roller blades as they screeched on the ground. Slowly turning around, I saw my brother running up happily. He stopped to huff once he reached me, and then smiled up to me. "What's up?" He asked, waving his hand. He started walking again and signaled me to follow, but I stayed in my place.

"Jun-chan...where were you last night?" He blinked before waving his hand again.

"That doesn't matter. Come on, we'll be late!" How dare he act like nothing happened! I stayed up waiting for him and took the heat from our parents. This wasn't fair...nothing in that crazy house of mine was fair anymore!

"Yes it does!" I cried. Jun stopped grinning and looked at me as I shook. "You don't have any idea, do you?" I asked in a whisper. "Do you know how worried I was? I stayed up all night for you, Jun-chan! All night long!" My voice started to crack as I glared at my brother. "And our parents are so enveloped in you that they still blame me for you being gone all night!" I cried out. Jun seemed shocked at my outburst; it was a first.

"O-Onee-chan, I'm sorry. I know it may not seem fair, but-" I laughed, my voice shaking.

"Fair? Nothing is fair! You get the love, the grades, the crazy fans at school...everything! I though 'it's okay, I have Jun-chan and that's all that matters'...but now my own little brother won't even tell me where he was last night." Jun looked at me nervously, not sure what to say. I closed my eyes before running around him. "I hate you!" I left him there, stunned by my irritated words. He turned to look after me with sad eyes.

"Onee-chan..."

_I wonder if I was too hard on him..._ I thought as I walked out towards the shoe boxes after school. I opened mine and swapped my inside shoes for my outside shoes. I stepped out the door, only to feel cold rain drops on my skin. I sank back inside with a shiver. "I hate rain..." I whispered. "I know, I'll go watch Jun-chan's practice until-" Oh, wait...I yelled at him this morning. Sighing, I sat down and decided to wait and see if the rain would stop soon. Time quietly passed by and I found myself falling asleep; still tired from the previous night. When I woke up, it was dark and silent in the school. I jumped up in alarm, looking around. It was weird that no one had woken me up. "They must have not locked the doors yet." I said in a quiet voice. I walked outside and stretched my hand out to feel no rain. It was foggy; though it didn't really matter since it was dark already. I grabbed my bag from inside before exiting the school again and heading home. I sighed, knowing my parents wouldn't believe my story on how I fell asleep since it was raining. I giggled though, knowing Jun would come to my rescue-

"I hate this...why did I yell at Jun-chan like that?" I asked myself. Tears started to leak out and I sniffed, wiping them away. "Don't cry, stupid eyes! It's already cold enough!" When a jacket landed on my shoulders, I turned around in alarm. The emerald eyes stood out through the fog and I turned around all the way. "S-Suuichi-san!" I stuttered with a red face. He smiled and bowed lightly.

"How do you do?" He asked. I nodded back to him, saying I was doing fine. He tilted his head, wiping my tears. "Are you sure? You're crying." I touched my wet cheek to see I was now uncontrollable. I bit my lower lip, trying to keep it in, but I found myself flying in to Suuichi's arms. His clothes smelled like crushed roses as he let me rest on his chest. He stroked my brown hair lightly as I emptied my feelings on him. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours until he guided me to a park. We sat on the swings and he handed me a hanker chief. I wiped the last of my tears away, thanking him through hic-ups. He gently asked me what was wrong, and I picked up my legs on to the swing (a dangerous position, by the way). "Did you and Juichi-san have a fight?" I flinched at Jun's name for a moment but then nodded quietly. "I see...was it because he came home late last night?" I turned to Suuichi to protest.

"He didn't come home at all last night!" I yelled before noticing Suuichi's surprised look because of my raised voice. I blushed and looked back down. "Sorry...it's just...he promised he'd be home by five o'clock...and I waited all night for him to come home..." I felt tears rise up, "and what do I get? An 'it doesn't matter.' So much for him caring about me..." I said as I used the hanker chief to clear my tears again. Suuichi smiled as he stood up before he bent down in front of me.

"You know that's not true." He said to me. I blinked at him, asking what he meant. "Juichi-san was very distracted when I talked with him. He kept on saying that he couldn't go because it would take too long for him to get home. But because of the situation, he had to go. It was very far away. Where we had to go, that is." I started to dig my foot in to the dirt as I blushed a little.

"Is that so..." I asked. He nodded and I hung my head lowly. Tears dropped mid way down my cheeks before they fell down to my lap. "But...I think...some how, all of my hidden feelings just...flew out this morning..." Suuichi tilted his head a little, confused, and I continued. "Deep in my heart, I knew I wasn't really happy with Jun-chan...I wasn't really mad at him this morning...I was just...just so sick of being in his shadows...knowing that he could get away with anything, I was..."

_I was jealous..._

Tears fell faster as Suuichi stood up and hugged my figure gently. I gripped on to his shirt as I cried softly in to his warm, rose-scented shirt. "I'm an awful sister, aren't I?" I asked more to myself than to Suuichi. But he answered me by bending down and poking my forehead. I blinked as my cheeks burning red, half raw from crying and half red from his soft touch. He smiled to me and shook his head.

"You are very important to Juichi-san, Mitsuki-san. Don't forget that." I slowly nodded before Suuichi stood up, stretching his hand to me. I smiled as I took his hand in both of mine. I closed my eyes as I stood up, letting one hand let go of Suuichi's before we began to walk home.

"Where have you been this whole time?" My mother yelled loudly as she answered the door. Both Suuichi and I yelped as we glanced at each other. "Juichi went out to look for you hours ago when you didn't come home! Now he's probably going to be behind his studies!" She continued. Suuichi smiled to my mother, catching her attention. "And...and...Mitsuki, who is this?" She asked, blushing now and holding her hand on to her cheek. I narrowed my eyes to Suuichi as he took my mother's soul.

_You undercover demon..._ I thought before I heard Jun call my name. I turned around in surprise as he tackled me to the ground suddenly.

"Onee-chan! I'm so glad you're alright!" He said as he hugged me. I looked over to Suuichi and smiled lightly before hugging Jun back.

"I'm sorry...Jun-chan..." I whispered back. Once we stood up, Jun looked at Suuichi with a displeased look.

"What were you doing with my sister?" Our mother looked at Jun, asking if he also knew him. "Yeah...we went out last night together...to go get a drink, you could say." He pointed to Suuichi suddenly and we all blinked at him. "But that doesn't mean you get to get familiar with my sister!" I blushed as I hopped on to Jun.

"Jun-chan! Don't say such embarrassing things!" Suuichi smiled with a little chuckle as Jun put two and two together.

"Eh? So you two were doing something! No way! You're not allowed near this house anymore! Mom, get a restriction order!"

"Eh? But this one is so cute!" She responded. Now both my brother and I were on my mother's case.

"Don't say that!"

"Yeah, don't say that, it's embarrassing!" Jun turned to me, aggravated.

"I'll let you know when you can be embarrassed, okay?"

"Eh? I thought I was the older sibling here!" Suuichi smiled at us and crossed his arms before he looked at the star-lit sky.

_This is going to be fun._


	2. The invitation, Mitsuiki's lonelyness

Translations/Explanations:

-Using -chan after a name is to practically call the person a child. -chan comes from -san, but when Japanese kids were young, they couldn't pronounce -san correctly, so it came out sounding like -chan. High school girls sometimes use -chan to make each other sound cute, or, if they've known each other for a while, they keep -chan to signify their long relationship together. That's why boys don't like it when an old friend calls them -chan. It makes them sound so unmanly. That's why Jun is always so embarrassed when they tease him about being called 'Jun-chan' by Mitsuki.

- Bowing is a way to show respect for someone when introducing yourself. The lower you bow, the more respect you hold for that person. But, you can use bowing anytime you want. If you feel you are not familiar with the person, and meet them again, you can bow out of politeness. Mitsuki does this with Suichi.

- In many Asian countries, almost every family will usually have a steamer. It is a natural way to cook their food. There are steamed dumplings (meat wrapped in dough), fish, dango (a sweet that comes in three's on a stick with a sauce on it) and many other traditional things. Mitsuki and her mother make dumplings, and a lot more due to her mother.

- In many Asian countries, the main substance of any meal is rice. They usually have three side dishes to go along with the rice, which is why Mitsuki gets confused when she only gets rice.

- 'Itadakimasu' is a phrase that Japanese use before eating a meal. It can roughly be translated to 'thank you for the meal,' or 'I will eat.' After they finish a meal, they say 'Gochisousama,' which is like saying 'I'm done,' or 'thank you for the meal' again.

- In Japan, they prefer to take baths at night, not in the morning. You usually wash out side of the bath tub and rinse off before soaking in the hot bath. You don't drain the bath, because every one uses the same water. And no, it's not nasty. You're clean from washing yourself before you get in the bath tub.

* * *

"Onee-chan..." Jun called out as he stepped in my room. I raised an eye brow as I turned in my spinning chair.

"Oh? Are you going out again?" I asked, pulling out his wallet from my pocket, "Or do you need to borrow some money?" He bowed his head with a sigh.

"Please don't be this way!" I turned away from him in my chair, refusing to give in. "I need that money back so I can go--" Jun covered his mouth and cursed lightly as I turned to eye him.

"Go where?" I asked. Jun had been going somewhere a lot lately (with Suichi and some other boys), but he wouldn't tell me. So, last time he went out, I searched his room for his money so he couldn't go without going through me. "If you don't tell me, you won't be going anywhere." I spat. Jun looked at me irritatedly before throwing his hands up.

"Fine!"

"Fine what?"

"I'll take you with me!" I had just wanted him to tell me where he was going, but since he didn't see this, going with him was also fine! I nodded as I stood up. "But don't get too fresh with Suichi." After giving him a good smack on the head, I smiled.

"That's more like it. We'll head out as soon as I change." He pushed his hair out of his face with a flick of his wrist and then pulled his hand out of his hair, stretching it out to me. I blinked at him. "What?"

"Give me my money back now, please." I crossed my arms, giving him a look. "What? You don't trust me?" I sighed, and then looked up to him.

"It's not that I don't trust _you_..." I said, "it's just that I don't trust Suichi-san and Kuwadara-san---" He corrected me,

"That's Kuwa**ba**ra, Onee-chan." I puffed out my cheeks and flipped my head to the side.

"Anyway, I don't know them or those other two you told me about, and for all I know they could be coming to the house right now to---" I didn't even get to finish my theory when the door bell rang and I heard my mother's high pitch voice; a voice she only used when seeing a handsome boy. Jun and I switched a look before running down the stairs. We stumbled down, trying to get to the bottom first, and ended up squishing each other before Jun popped out first at the bottom of the stair case. I ignored his silent victory and leaned so that I could peak around the corner. Jun was already walking over to them, to the group of boys that came to see him. Suichi was in the group, still as handsome as ever with his red hair and green eyes. I hadn't actually met the others, but Jun had commented about them a little at dinner time. There was the short one, the one with the orange hair, and the other one who was apparently notorious (but I had no clue who he was). Their names were hard for me to remember. There was Suichi and Kuwabara...and, um...Hiei and Yusuke? I definitely couldn't recall their descriptions. As I was pondering on my thoughts, Suichi noticed me and smiled.

"Mitsuki-san!" He said, making me jump back out of my thoughts. I smiled nervously and waved from the stair case, hiding my body. He beckoned me over but I shook my head when I remembered that I was still in my pajamas.

"I-I'm not decent right now! I...I will come out later, just stay with Jun-chan!" I said before turning and running up the stairs. I could hear a new voice snickering about how I called him 'Jun-chan,' and Jun started to yell in embarrassment. I wiped my mouth out of habit, I did it every time I was really embarrassed; and I closed the door to my room behind me. "I'm not decent right now...ha! What was I thinking?!" I said to myself before stepping to my drawers to change from my pajamas. I pulled out a red, loose shirt with shorts that ran up to my middle thigh. After pulling up my thick, brown hair up to a pony-tail, I looked at myself in the mirror. "I'm going to look like spit on the side walk compared to those boys..." I sighed before giving in to my plain looks and heading down stairs. I walked in to the living room to see the group sitting down around a small coffee table. Suichi, Jun, and a rather short boy were sitting on the couch, while a black haired boy and a orange haired boy were arguing over the chair on the other side of the Coffee table. I noticed the chair that we had in the corner (which they apparently didn't see), and caught their attention. "You can use this chair!" The two stared at me as I smiled, both pushing in each others faces in. It caused me to giggle. They asked why I was giggling, and I pointed to them. "You're in such funny positions!" I said. They looked at each other and started to wrestle again before Suichi asked them to stop. He noticed my glance towards him and he smiled.

"Hello, Mitsuki-san." I blushed and bowed lowly.

"H-hello!" I stuttered out. He smiled and asked if I was alright; I was getting redder by the second. I nodded quickly, stepping back, which caused my ankle to hit the wall. I yelped, bowing down to my foot.

"Are you alright?" Suichi asked. I looked up as I scratched the back of my head. I was about to answer him, that is, before Jun cut me off.

"Don't worry, she's always this clumsy. That's why she doesn't play sports!" I blushed before hitting him on the head.

"They don't need to know that!" I said before turning around and walking back out in to the hallway. Spitting at Jun as I turned around, I spoke. "I'll bring some snacks...but Jun doesn't get any!" He rubbed his head, clearly confused on why he had been hit and deprived of his snacks. Suichi sighed as he petted Jun's shoulder.

"You really need to get your girl skills down patch, Jun-_**chan**_." The group nodded while Jun looked on, still confused.

"I don't get it!"

* * *

"Mom, could you please get the steamer out?"

"Why can't you get it out yourself?" I eyed my mother before sighing quietly (and quite fakely).

"Oh...well then Suichi-kun will have to wait even longer...what a shame." I had never seen my mother move so fast. She grabbed the steamer out of the bottom cabinet, along with a pot suddenly filled with vegetables. She connected the steamer to the wall and glared over to me, pointing a random knife in my face.

"Well? Hurry up! Don't keep Suichi waiting!" She started to hum, happily chatting more to herself about his good looks. It was so terrifying. I promised myself I'd never mention Suichi in front of her again. I put the dumplings I had made in to the steamer and left the kitchen, wiping my hands as I sighed. I walked in to the living room where the faces looked shocked when I walked in. Tilting my head, I asked what was wrong. They realized they were all oddly staring at me, because they smiled nervous smiles. Jun spoke.

"I-I didn't hear you this time, Onee-chan! Usually I hear the floor cracking or something..." He hit his fist in his other hand, a goofy look appearing on his face. I stepped back in alarm, knowing he was about to insult me some how. "You must finally be losing weight!" I turned red as the two boys from earlier burst in to laughter. Suichi couldn't help but let out a chuckle, while the short boy smirked right at me. My lip started to twitch before I kicked Jun as hard as I could, crashing him in to Suichi, and then the smaller boy. The other two boys stopped laughing as I spit at them before turning away.

"You are such a jerk, Jun-chan!" I screamed. "You all are!" I turned back around towards them to see Jun and Suichi holding down the short one. I decided then to go ahead and ask for names. "Hey," The short one stopped struggling as the group looked at me. "what's your name, anyway?" He scowled at me, but I glared back. "Oh? Do you like the nickname Shrimp, then?" I hissed. As Jun tired to calm the short one down, Suichi stood up and walked beside me.

"I-I do believe it is time for introductions, isn't it?" Suichi asked. As Suichi moved up, I eyed him suspiciously.

_He may have a pretty face, _I thought, _but he's got venom inside him just like every other boy. _He pointed to the short boy and started to speak.

"This is Hiei." Hiei and I looked at each other before looking away, both of us still angry. Still, Suichi continued. "This is Yusuke, and the other is Kuwabara." I looked over to the two jokers and they grinned, each wiping his nose. I smiled a little, not so sure I wanted to meet those two after all. I bowed a little as they waved. Feeling a little better, I smiled widely.

"Well, let me introduce myself!" I said, backing up a little for some space. "I'm Youyuku Mitsuki, Juichi's older sister." I bowed and then flipped back up. "It's nice to meet you all!" We all stayed still for a moment before my mother called my name. When she said dumplings, I freaked out. "Oh no!" I screamed, running back to the kitchen. "The dumplings!" I ran in and scooped out the dumplings quickly. Sighing, I had saved them just in time. When I finally made sure they were alright, I looked up to see the biggest dinner my mother had ever made. I pressed myself against the counter, shocked at what I saw. "M-Mom? What is all this?" I asked in a shaking voice. She looked at me from another dish she was making, sighing.

"Can't you see? I'm making dinner." She smiled and slapped her hands together, sighing to herself. "For Suichi and Hiei! Aren't they just adorable?" She stopped and glared over to me. "Now, go invite them for dinner!"

* * *

I walked in to the living room again, calling out to Jun. He looked up, tilting his head.

"What is it, Onee-chan?" I sighed and he seemed to be a sighing translator. "I guess mom is inviting them over for dinner, huh?" I nodded as I sat beside him with another sigh. As I rested my head on Jun's shoulder, Suichi leaned from the couch (they were all now sitting on the floor, resting against furniture) and asked what was wrong.

"Do you not want us to be here? We can go---" I shook my hands quickly, telling him that wasn't the case at all.

"It's not like that! I promise, it's not! I'm glad you guys are staying for dinner, really!" I stopped waving my hands, and sank them back to my lap. Eyes narrowed to my lap, I sighed a little again. Jun looked from me and to Suichi, whispering.

"Mom gets like this when ever visitors come around. She always tells Onee-chan to wait upstairs for her dinner. So she pretty much gets the scraps, but I always finish eating early so that I can bring her a decent meal." Hiei also heard this, so the three of them looked over to me in silence. I blinked, feeling their stares, and smiled a forced smile.

"What is it?" The three looked away, saying it was nothing. After realizing something, I hit my head and stood up, wiping my apron. "I totally forgot to bring the dumplings!" I said with a giggle. "I'll bring them out now!" I ran out of the living room and back to the kitchen. When I walked back in to the kitchen, my mother was leaning over the sink silently. I looked at her up held hand and I gasped as I saw the bleeding hand. Running up, I asked if she was alright. "You're bleeding! Put it under the water and I'll go get some bandages--" But she ripped her hand out of my grip before looking up to me.

"I don't need your help." She hissed. "Just go give the boys their dumplings and go upstairs. Don't even think about coming down for the rest of the night!" I jumped at her sudden out burst, both confused and shocked. What was wrong with her? What had I done to get yelled at so loudly? I took the dumplings and walked out in silence to the living room. This time, they were all waiting for me to walk in, having heard the yelling. With each step I took, it was so easy to hear the tiniest creak in the living room's floor. I felt myself shaking as I quietly set down the plate on the low table. All eyes were on me.

"Bon apatiet!" I said with a small smile before I turned, quickly walking out of the room. I paused for a moment out side of the room, trying to collect myself, but it failed miserably. I ran up to my room. I threw myself on to my bed, covering my eyes in shame. I continued to think about her yells over and over and over again. But no reason for the yelling came to mine.

_**"Just go give the boys their dumplings and go upstairs. Don't even think about coming down for the rest of the night!"**_

"I don't understand..." I whispered after a couple minutes, "I don't even know why I'm still here in this house..." Of course I did. It was Jun. But what was the point anyway? We could aways see each other again at school. It wasn't like I couldn't support myself...heck, I could support both Jun and I! Any time! But...still...there was something in this house that I just couldn't separate from...but what was it? I laughed to myself, feeling a little silly. "I'm probably just being too dramatic...I do have a tendency to over do things..." I stood up, looking in the mirror. Playing with my nappy brown hair, I let it fall before I walked in to the bathroom. I found myself staring at the reflection again, and felt embarrassed by the nappy hair I had. It ran down to my shoulder blades, but it was anything but neat. "What is Suichi-san saw me like this?" I asked myself, disgusted. Without thinking, I reached in to one of the drawers and pulled out a flat iron. After plugging it in, I spent some time in my closet. There wasn't much to choose from, but I used what I could. Pulling out a loose blue skirt and a tight black shirt, I lined them up on my bed. Nodding to myself, I walked back in to my connected bathroom. I started to iron my hair, humming lightly in pleasure. "It's been a while since I've done this...I hope I don't burn myself--ow!" I had spoken too soon. I put the iron down and wrapped my burnt finger with a band aid. Picking the flat iron up again, I finished flattening my hair (though it resulted in many more injuries) and looked at the mirror again. It was better, but I had so many split ends! Some strands were almost inches longer than the others! I dared to pull the scissors out, and began to trim my hair. My bangs evened out easily, and I tried my best to do the back. Though it was hard, it came out great! My bangs were aliened straight until the side edges, which covered my ears. The back came out pretty as well, going down to my mid back now. "This looks great!" I said to myself proudly. I looked at my hands, though, and sighed. "I must say...those burns were the worst part...maybe I should get my hair permanently straightened?" I asked myself as I walked out of the bathroom and back to my bedroom. I switched my clothes and looked in the mirror again, completely pleased with the final out come. I looked left and right (even though no one was there), and spun around in my clothes, ending with a wink. When some one knocked on the door, I fell in alarm. Jun called out to me as I stood up again, and I opened the door. He looked at me strangely.

"What did you do to your hair?" I asked if it looked bad, and he shrugged. "It's better than usual." He ducked my punch and handed me a bowl of rice. I looked at him with confusion written on my face, but he winked. "Don't worry, there's more to come!" With that, he left me alone. I sat the rice down on my dresser, still confused on why he had given me only a bowl of rice. Maybe our parents were catching on to Jun's old scheme? Even if they did, they probably wouldn't even say anything. With Jun as the culprit, they'd pay bail. There was another knock on the door, and I blinked, opening it once again. This time it was Yusuke. He blinked back at me, and looked around me, and in to my room.

"Do I have the right room?" Ha! How do you like that? Yusuke couldn't even recognize me! I giggled and told him it was me.

"I straightened my hair." I said with another giggle. He apologized nervously and handed me my first side dish, a bowl of cooked vegetables. I thanked him for it, and asked why they were doing it all so secretly. But Yusuke pretended like he hadn't heard me and ran back down with out a good bye. I puffed out my cheeks, annoyed, and patiently waited for the next one to arrive. This one took longer; I had waited for about half an hour before the knock came. But when I opened the door, I only found the bowl on the ground. I guessed it was Hiei (seeing that we didn't get along very well), and brought the bowl of miso soup in the room. Placing it beside the other two, I couldn't help but want to peak at the boys down stairs. I opened my door and looked left and right. Just a peak wouldn't hurt. So I crept half way down the stairs before stopping. I crouched down to look at them in silence. They were laughing happily a long side with my parents. I hadn't even heard my father come in, but there he was, sitting down at the table. I focused on our guests now, feeling a little left out. They were all enjoying them selves (even Hiei, who was being force fed by my mother) with my parents, while I was stuck up in my room. When I saw Kuwabara get up, I yelped to myself, stumbling up the stairs as quietly as I could. I left the door open, and stood at the door way so that when Kuwabara came, I could take the bowl. And so he came up, but with a plate instead of a bowl. It had chopped meat and I thanked him gratefully in a whisper. He wiped his nose in pride before walking awkwardly down the stairs again. I closed the door and looked at my three side dishes. That was it, I was guessing. "Well then, I guess I'll go ahead and eat. Itadakimasu!" I said before smiling solemnly and eating slowly. "It tastes good." I said with a small smile. I said nothing else until after I finished eating. I rested my chopsticks down on the dresser's top and I laid down on my bed, trying to think of something to do. Usually, Jun would be done eating by now and up in my room to conversate a little before we took our baths. But he was still down stairs, talking away with the guests. I shrugged to myself. "Don't get upset about it, Mitsuki. It's not like he's avoiding you or anything." I smiled, satisfied with this answer, and turned to lay on my side to see the clock. It wasn't that late; I thought it was at least six (but in the end it was only five). I hit my head as I sat up, telling myself to not be so sad. "Why am I acting so lonely?" Was it because we had visitors? Because Jun wasn't by my side right now? Or simply because of my mother and father? I didn't know what it could be...but it irritated me. So I stepped out to my balcony window and felt a strong breeze. I crouched down at a corner and felt my now flat hair dance in the wind. It calmed me down a little and I directed my attention to only nature's breath and the setting sun. I didn't know how long it had been when there was a knock on my door, but I opened my eyes. The lighted sky was now dark except for a couple of stars. There was another knock and I stood up, calling to them. "I'm coming!" I opened the door and smiled as I saw it was Suichi. "A-ah! Suichi-san!" I stuttered. _That's right_, I thought, _Suichi was the only one who didn't come up to my room!_ "How may I help you?" He only smiled back in reply and seemed to fumble with something behind his back.

"Hello, Mitsuki-san. I was just seeing if you finished all of your food!" I moved out of his way so he could come in, and he faced me as he slided in. He hid what ever was behind his back and I raised an eye brow before I asked what he had behind his back. "Nothing, why do you ask?" He was toying with me!

"Suichi-san, what is it?" I asked, more excited. He started to rock on his feet, acting innocently.

"I'm so sorry; I honestly don't know what you're talking about!" I tried reaching behind him but he stepped back, causing me to almost fall, of course. But I caught myself and Suichi chuckled lightly. I dove towards him now, refusing to give up. He glided gracefully to the side and I ended up ramming straight in to the wall. I held my forehead in pain and started to whine, but Suichi hung a package of chocolates in front of my face and I looked up at him. The light of my room gleamed around him as I felt my jaw drop on its own. His smile was like a boat on his creamy skin; his eyes distant stars. "I'm sorry, Mitsuki-san." I snapped out of my gaze as I shook my head. "Did that hurt?" He stood up straight as I slowly stood up as well with the chocolate in my hands.

"I'm fine..." I said, staring at the wrapped package in my hands. "Suichi-san," He looked from outside to me, tilting his hand. "Where did you get this?" As he sat on my bed (and patted beside him for me to sit down with him), he told me about this new delicious shop that sold cakes, cookies, and chocolate.

"I decided to bring that as a gift for you!" He said with a smile. I asked why, and he tilted his head. "Because, you were sad last time we met. But you must be happy for Jun-chan, right? Chocolate is food for the soul." I smiled a little and thanked him for the chocolates. I turned away, putting the chocolates on my pillow and giggling to myself. I had gotten chocolates from such a beautiful boy, but they weren't anything special, were they? Like he said, they were food for the soul. I stood up again and he followed me to the door. I smiled again to him, thanking him for the sweets. "By the way, Mitsuki-san," Suichi said with a smile, "You look beautiful." I stared at the red haired angel for a moment, not sure how to react. Was that smile only for me? Or was that the smile meant for everyone? He nodded to me with a smile as I opened the door to let him out. Then the fools spilled in to my room. Jun, Kuwabara and Yusuke were all lying on the floor now; Hiei looking at them from behind. I felt heat raise to my face as I made eye contact with Jun. He waved to me nervously and smiled.

"H-hey, Onee-chan!" I let my burning head hang low and steam came out of my ears. Jun jumped up quickly and ran out of the room. When Yusuke called after him, he warned them to follow quickly. "She's going to explode!" He yelled as he ran down the stairs. Yusuke and Kuwabara took his word for it and ran after. Suichi tapped my back and suddenly, I stopped steaming. But when I looked up, I had a large smile on my tilted face. I turned to Hiei, and he looked at me strangely.

"Hiei-kun," I said sweetly, "what do you think about chocolate?" Hiei looked at me strangely again, but answered none the less.

"I hate it as much as I hate you." My eye brow twitched and the power inside me grew greater.

"You...hate chocolate?" My voice was high as I cackled loudly. "Hiei-kun," I sang as I stepped towards him, "you're going to die!" I jumped on him and Suichi tried to tug me off.

"He-he likes chocolate, Mitsuki-san! He likes chocolate!"


	3. A 24 7 daycare center?

Itarashai: It means 'have a good journey,' basically. When ever one leaves ones home, home land, or a specific place that ones lived, you say that to them.

The usual punishment for sleeping or eating in class is to stand outside in the hall way and hold two large buckets of water so that you'll wake up.

Tadaima: It means 'I'm back.' For when you return from an outing or even a long journey.

I hope you enjoy this one, even though there is only one refrence to Kurama...it's still pretty good. I'll have more Kurama later, I promise!

* * *

"Let's go, Jun-chan!" I called, pulling my shoes on. Jun walked out of the kitchen with a piece of toast in his mouth, struggling to pull up his sock. I rolled my eyes and took 

pulled him towards his shoes. "Come on! I have to clean my class room today!" My father looked at me from the kitchen, glaring in annoyance.

"Well then why don't you just go and let Jun take his time?" I nibbled my lip before Jun looked back towards our dad with an annoyed look.

"Why don't you treat Onee-chan kindly, for once?" Our father started to stutter, nervous on ignoring Jun's request, but wanting to scold me. I pulled Jun out of house and he yelped. "Onee-chan, slow down!" I blinked, and turned to him.

"Why? I told you I have to get there---" There was a yell and we turned to see Yusuke, Suichi, and Kuwabara. I was happy to see the three, but I prepared to fight. I turned this way and that, looking for the little shirmp. When something flipped my skirt, I turned red and pushed it back down. Turning, I saw the culprit, Hiei. Glaring down at him, I screamed. "You little brat! I hope you shrink even more, shrimp!" He glared back at me before we looked away from each other. Jun and the others laughed fakely at the two of us before suggesting we continued to walk. I noticed their uniforms, and Suichi's was from that prestigious school; I couldn't remember the name, but it was big! When he noticed my gaze, he smiled.

"Do you like it?" I shut my mouth and blushed before replying.

"You're smart too?" I asked. When they looked at me strangely, I blushed and said for them to not mind me. "It's nothing, nothing!" I hit myself on my head and laughed fakely before they started to walk again. I sighed, closing my eyes. Then Jun called out to me, telling me to catch up. I ran up and listened to their conversations. They all joked like they had all (including Jun) been friends since kindergarten or something! Though I felt a little out of the loop, I tried to pay no attention to it.

"What are you going to do when you get older, Kuwabara-san?" Suichi joked. When Suichi asked that, Yusuke turned to me and asked the same question. I found it a bit odd that he was asking me first, seeing on how the others were closer to him. Usually, when some one asked something like that, they'd ask the close ones first and then the others. But he went straight to me.He asked me again;

"Did you hear me? What do _you_ plan to do?" I blinked, pointing to myself just to make sure. When he nodded, I scratched the back of my head.

"Me? Oh goodness...I don't know...I'm too clumsy to go in to sports, and I'm not all that creative...my grades are okay and I lack in the common sense department..." I laughed nervously, feeling like a complete idiot. "I'm not so sure I'll make it anywhere! Maybe I'll just be a stay at home mom or something!" Yusuke moaned about how boring that would be, and Jun protested that no man would be good enough; but Suichi encouraged me to keep trying.

"Try finding something you really enjoy before you submit yourself to situations like that, Mitsuki-chan." I smiled fakely. What would he know? He was the genius of the group, not me! After thinking that, though, I felt terrible for getting an attitude about Suichi. He was only being nice. But I couldn't help but feel left behind.

"Yeah...I'll remember that..." I said with a small smile.

* * *

"Why don't you just skate around the room and sweep it up? That would be quicker." When I gave her a grin, Sunni sweat dropped. "I-I was kidding!" She stuttered as I dropped my broom and sped down the stair before coming back up in my skates. She sighed, giving up on my dense head. "Gee, Mitusiki-chan," Sunni said, "nothing gets past you." I grinned, poking my cheek. "Anyway, let's finish cleaning the room. My boyfriend is waiting for me!" Sunni asked me to take the trash out as she sang to herself about her older boyfriend. I smiled and nodded, picking up the trash can. She sweat dropped to me and asked how I could lift it all up by myself. I blinked, telling her it wasn't that heavy. I walked out of the room with the trash can resting in my arms. The school was empty, seeing on how the school day had ended, but Sunni and I were stuck cleaning the classroom after school. I looked out of the hallway window as I passed by and noticed Jun walking across the school yard with Suichi. I smiled, blush quickly filling my cheeks as I saw the red haired gentleman. "Suichi-kun!" I whispered to myself, quickly sprinting on my skates. I slid down the stair case and skated outside, the trash can still in my left arm. Just my luck, they were heading around the corner I was near by. I could catch up easily.

So I quickly turned the corner they had gone by. I saw them no where, but then I heard the mumbling of voices. I peaked around the next corner to see Suichi and Jun talking with serious faces. I blinked, not understanding what was wrong. I knew enough, though, to stay where I was. I could hear their voices.

"What should we do?" Jun asked, "Should we go get her? They might hurt her..." She? Who was **she**? I was curious but said nothing.

"It's too dangerous. And besides, she's safer here. Even if they are here, she's got protection. You talked to them, after all." I tried not to lean in, but it was so strange. What were they talking about? Jun's body language showed that he was nervous about leaving this girl alone. By the way, did anyone know where _**he**_ was going?

"I know...but at least we can let her know a little bit more--" Suichi cut him off,

"Juichi, she doesn't know _**anything**_!" Suichi raised his voice, and I raised my eyebrows. Suichi's eyes widened before he narrowed them down to the ground. "I'm sorry..." He whispered as he rubbed his forehead with a sigh. Suichi was worried about this girl; she was important enough to get him freaked out. I closed my eyes, trying not to think about it any further. I didn't _want_ to be attracted to him; it'd only separate us, and I didn't want that. If he liked a girl, that was his choice, not mine!

_It'd be unfair if I put him in that kind of situation...after all, I'm probably one of the only girls who doesn't attack him..._ So I shook my head and sucked in my breath before walking out in to open view. "Ah re?" The two snapped their heads up in alarm as I looked at them with a smile. "What are you two doing here?" I asked as I dumped the trash in the dumpster. The two looked at me in silence and I blinked at them. "Huh? What's wrong?" Jun spoke to me,

"Did you...hear us?" But even before I could lie, Suichi turned to Jun, whispering something to him. His eyes widened and he quickly looked to me. "O-Onee-chan-chan, you need to go back up to your room, right? Sunni-san is there, isn't she? She's probably waiting for you." I blinked once again as he started to push me away from the dumpster. Was he trying to get rid of me? I raised an eyebrow before Suichi came up.

"Mitsuiki-san," He said as I looked up, "you'll be home late if you don't hurry." I flapped my hand up and down.

"If I stay with Jun-chan, it'll be fine!" I smiled, rubbing Jun's head. They could tell, obviously, that I knew something was going on. "So, I guess I'll just stay here with you!" I hummed as I flipped the trash can over and sat on it. "Besides, Sunni-chan wouldn't wait this long. She's probably already home with her boyfriend!" I laughed as the boys looked at each other. It was then that they picked me up. I yelped, not understanding what was happening. Suichi held on to my legs; Jun my underarms. I started to struggle, blushing at the same time. "H-hey! What's the big idea?! Let me go! Let me go!" The two looked at me.

"Sorry, Onee-chan." Jun said before they took me over to a closet. They threw me in as gently as they could, and quickly closed the door. I stood up quickly and banged on the door.

"Jun-chan? Jun-chan! What's going on?" Silence. "Jun-chan!" But he wouldn't answer. "Why won't you answer me?"

"You're safer in there..." I stopped banging on the door and listened in surprise by his shaking voice. "Some one will come and get you by morning...so...you'll be safe." I didn't know what to say; I couldn't know what to say. All I knew was that Jun was leaving, and by the sound of it, he wouldn't be coming back for a long time. My knees shook as I stared at the door. "Onee-chan..." Jun whispered, "I'm sorry." First, I just stood there, and the phrase rung in my ears. Then...the tears fell.

"What's going on?" I whispered, "What's going on, Jun-chan?"

"I'm sorry, Onee-chan. I can't tell you..." We were silent for a while. I found myself crouching down now, burring my face in my hands. It was happening...I was being left behind, after all. "Onee-chan...I'm sorry I have to leave you out of everything," He whispered, "but..if you'll just listen to me one more time...I just want you to know...I'm thankful to you." His voice shook with every word, with every breath. Why was he doing this? Why was he doing it to me?

_No... _Why was he doing it to _**himself**_? I threw my hands on to the door, startling the two on the other side. "What are you thanking me for?" I yelled, clawing at the door now. "Why are you thanking me if you're in so much pain?!" They were quiet as I continued to yell. "I won't let you go, Juichi! I won't let you go anywhere unless you open this door and let me speak to your face!" The door opened as I finished my sentence, and Jun pulled me in to a hug. I looked over his shoulder in surprise as he held me tightly, not hesitating to express his brotherly love.

"I'm so sorry...Onee-chan..." He whispered. I closed my eyes tightly until I saw stars, and I hugged him back just as tightly. This wasn't up to me, I realized that at that moment. Juichi had a duty to go...even though I didn't know anything. And I knew it had to be important...after all, he was leaving me. And as much as that hurt, I had to let him go.

"Jun-chan...itarashai..."

* * *

"Jun_-chan, wait!" I chased after his thirteen year old body in panic; darkness all around us. Our shadows bounced off the ground in white shades as the two of us spread away from each other. "Jun-chan! Where are you going?" As I fell on the ground, Jun's thirteen year old body disappeared in to the darkness. Tears streaked down as I reached for him.__** "Jun-chan!"**_

I felt a bump forming on my head as I sat up from my desk with a start. Mr. Tamaguchi, my teacher, stood over me with a rolled booklet in his hand. The class room snickered as they looked at us. I held my head in a daze as Mr. Tamaguchi glared down to me.

"Eh? Tamaguchi-sensei? What are you doing in my room?" I looked around, blinking, before Mr. Tamaguchi yelled at me.

"You're not at home!" The room exploded with laughter, "I'm telling you, Mitsuki-san! If you sleep one more time in my class, I'll fail you! And that would be a shame, seeing on how you're a senior this year. Now, is that clear?" I nodded solemly before he told me to go out in the hall and hold the two buckets of water he'd placed there earlier this morning. I moaned to myself as I stood up and walked outside.

"It's not my fault I'm so tired all the time..." 

_No...that's Jun's fault!_ Jun had been gone for 2 years (so he was now fifteen and I was sixteen). I'd been waiting for him...but he never came back. Our parents said nothing; it was like they knew where he was. When they began to treat me worse than before, I decided to go live on my own. They were strongly against it (and they never would tell me why), but I ended up running away. I still would walk by the house every day to see if Jun had returned. _Now, though, I don't know how much longer I can take it...I'm getting impatient._

The day ended simply like another day, and I rushed to my new job; a day care center down the street from the school. As I changed clothes, I said hello to Sunni, who had also decided to work at the day care. We chatted as I braided my now long brown hair in to one solid braid. I could hear the children outside the door, running through the hallway with their little feet. I smiled as Sunni felt like throwing up; they had put a frog down her shirt when she first came to work here. I giggled lightly before I went out. The children all waved at me happily, and I did the same with joy. As the afternoon started to go by, and I went outside in the back yard with my little friends.

"Everyone, find your stations!" I called. "It's time for hide and seek!" I switched a look with Sunni, "Sunni-chan is it!" Sunni looked at me in surprise and the children screamed excitedly, running this way and that. Sunni puffed her cheeks out and closed her eyes before starting the count to only ten. I ducked under the slide, only to be pushed out by noisy children. I yelped, getting back up to try to find another hiding spot. Everywhere I went, I was pushed out by someone. I puffed out my cheeks. "No fair!" I whispered, running past Sunni, who was counting away. When she reached 9, I yelped as the kids all stared at my panicking body. When I dove in to the pile of bushes near me, they laughed loudly. Sunni opened her eyes and stared straight down at me, who was in front of her (the bushes didn't even hide half of me). She sighed, shaking her head.

"Even after two years of working here, you're still hiding in the same spot." The kids now forgot about hiding and pointed at me, laughing loudly. "Baka," they called me.

"Mitsuki-chan's a baka! Mitsuki-chan's a baka!" I looked around me, only to find every single child there laughing at me. I sweat dropped in embarrassment.

"Eh? D-Don't make fun of me! I have enough of that at school!"

* * *

Soon, things quieted down, and the kids returned to playing normally. I was fixing their snacks when the youngest, a four year old named Tobi, came in the kitchen.

"M-Mitsuki-chan...they kicked my ball over the fence again..." He whimpered, tears stinging his eyes. "They called me names and they won't stop." I sighed, petting his head.

"You need to be strong, little one!" I winked down at him, spitting my tongue out in a silly fashion, "Just watch this." I stepped out, still holding on to Tobi's hand.The three bullies, a girl and two boys, pointed over to us and laughed at Tobi. He cowered behind me as we walked up to them. They all puffed out their chests, trying to not be afraid. But I cowered over them, grinning an obnoxious grin. "What are you puffing your chests out for?" I asked, "you have nothing to be proud of!" They took a direct hit, but they still tried to regain their power.

"Y-you can't boss us around! Our parents will have you fired!" The girl said. I laughed.

"Well, I can call your parents and let them know what disgraces you are!" The three froze. "That's right! I'll tell them how rude you're being to little Tobi-chan. And you know what happens next..." I pretended to slap a bottom and they ran to Sunni, who just raised an eyebrow towards me. I giggled before I felt the tugging of my skirt. I blinked, looking down. Tobi smiled up to me, feeling a lot better.

"Thank you, Mitsuki-chan." I smiled lightly, petting Tobi's head.

"You're very welcome." Standing back up, I talked again. "Now, I'll go get that ball for you!" I stepped outside of the gate with a smile as I stretched my arms. "Ah, what a nice day..." I said before focusing on finding the ball. I bent down and looked for it by some bushes. I continued searching when I found it not there, but when I couldn't find it at all, I moaned. "Where could it possibly be?" I asked myself. I stood up and stretched again, stepping back only to step on something. I slipped with a yelp and fell on my back. As I sat up, I saw the ball sitting in front of me. I smiled, ignoring the sudden appearance of it, and picked it up. "Well, it must be my lucky day!" I hummed as I turned, walking back towards the daycare center. But I stopped, smelling a familiar sent. "Red roses..." I looked up quickly, looking around for the red hair that carried the scent. And at the corner up ahead, I saw the red hair indeed, but it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

* * *

"It's good to be home." I said as I walked up to my door. I opened it and sighed to myself in relief. "It's been such a long day---" What was that? It sounded like someone dropped something. What was it? "H-hello?" I asked in a whisper. "Who's there?" I asked in a higher voice. When no one answered, I opened my closet door and took out a bat. I crept towards my bathroom, which was where the noise was coming from, and prepared to swing. The door opened on its own and I put both of my hands on the bat. The door opened all the way and I swung, only to find the bat had been caught by the intruder. I opened my eyes in surprise as I looked up again. When I saw his eyes...they froze me. I didn't know what to say...my lips were probably falling off my face.

"Onee-chan...tadaima..." It was Jun...it was him, with the same eyes, and the same hair...only his eyes were narrower, and his hair was long. His body had transformed in to a Suichi-like body, and due to this, I found myself falling to the ground in shock. But Jun caught me, his face still frozen in the monotone look. "Onee-chan, are you alright?" I looked at him, and found myself blurting out at him,

"Why are you acting like this?" Jun lifted me up by the hips, pulling me back up so that I could stand up on my own, and let me go. He turned around in silence, and I realized that I shouldn't have asked such a rude question. Though it did bother me, I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "No, I'm sorry Jun, I shouldn't have asked." He turned his head to me and turned his head back away from me. He began to walk towards my room, saying he was tired. "I-I'll make some dinner, okay, Jun-chan?" He stopped, turning to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's Jun-chan?" I looked at him in surprise, not expecting him to be so...well...mean! He turned back away and opened my room's door. "I'm Juichi." With the slam of the door, we didn't talk another word for that night. I made some dinner anyway, and found myself talking to myself.

"Jun-chan...what has happened to you?" My tears mixed with my soup as I sat alone now, trying to eat a healthy dinner.

* * *

"Ah-Jun-chan, " I covered my mouth and apologized quickly before correcting myself, "Juichi, where are you going?" I asked him as he walked towards the door. He turned to look at me, his hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, and his jacket that of a bikers with the gloves to match. His leather pants were just as bad, too. He answered me as I stared at his outfit.

"I'm going to mom and dad's house to get my stuff..." I blinked, and looked up to his face. He looked away and scratched his head. "By the way..." I blinked, "where is it?"

* * *

"I can't believe you forgot where you used to live, Juichi!" I said with a sigh as we walked down a street. He seemed to ignore me, but I continued talking. "You'd think you'd remember when you promised to come back!" He lifted his head with a 'humph', and tilted it away from me.

"Well I found you, didn't I?" I sweat dropped; though he was serious and cold sometimes, he acted like a kid!

"Sure, Juichi, sure." We reached the house, and I opened the gate, waiting now for Juichi to enter first. But he froze, very afraid all of a sudden. I blinked, and walked up to him. "Juichi? Are you okay?" But he screamed suddenly, dropping to the ground.

"Bats! There are bats here! Get them away, quickly!" He swatted at the air, and I looked around in embarrassment as people passing back stared in alarm. "Bats! Bats!" I was blushing now, and I pulled him in to the house's yard, closing the gate behind us. Once I had accomplished this, I turned to Jun, who was still screaming.

"Get...a...grip!" I yelled, slapping his face as hard as I could. He yelped in alarm, and then fainted as he skidded down the yard's ground. I yelped myself, apologizing quickly. "I thought you'd still be used to it, Juichi! I didn't know you'd faint from my slap!" I said, picking up his almost dead body. He woke up, though, and started to cry. I blinked, very confused.

"I give up on this one!" He cried. "I don't want to do this anymore! I'm scared of this place!" I asked him what he meant but a puff of smoke appeared around his body, which caused me to fall. I coughed, moving my hand back and forward until the cloud cleared. When it was gone, I stared with wide eyes at what used to be Juichi. There was still the crying sound, but it now was in a child's voice. The bad boy clothes were on the ground, and on them was a toddler. He cried with all his might, his hands at his eyes. The spiky collar Jun had worn was hanging off from the baby's neck down to his elbow. But the things that stunned me the most were the horns on his head, and the tail on his backside. He was a baby demon!

But regardless, I found myself walking over to him, and picking him up. He stopped crying as I held him gently.

"There, there, young one...it's okay..." I whispered, "no one will scare you anymore." He closed his red eyes as I stroked his black hair gently. The gate opened behind me but I paid no attention to it. I had a good idea of who it was.

"O-Onee-chan!" The sweet voice rang in my ears as I stayed where I was with a small smile.

"Hush, Jun-chan..." I said, "don't wake the little one."


	4. The demon family snap snap

Okaerinasai: Means welcome home or welcome back.

Just a little reminder for those who forget easily: to have chan at the end of a name is to make it sound childish. When some one doesn't want to be childish, they will asked to be called by their full name, or with san at the end.

And how cool am I? Two chapters in one day, and they're not even that short! Praise me! Woot! And because I did this, I want some reviews please! Come on, don't be lazy! It'll be worth your time.

**Cause if you don't, I think it'll take me a long time to make another one, kapish?**

Good! Bye bye...well...unless you read the bottom note...till then!

* * *

"He's just a baby..." I said, standing up with the little one in my arms. Turning to the real Jun, I blinked in surprise. He looked exactly like the baby; or, more like the baby looked exactly like Jun. The clothes didn't, but the hair and eyes were the same. He wore a dark blue jeans with a black jacket that hugged his abs; it was like the first time I had seen Suichi. I smiled at him warmly, looking at the brother I had been longing to see for two whole years. "Jun-chan...okaerinasai..."

"Well isn't this a great family reunion?" My mother sang. Jun and I looked towards the house in alarm to see our parents standing on the porch. I smiled nervously when they didn't even bother to smile at me.

"H-hey mom, dad..." Jun looked in confusion.

* * *

"You did what?!" Jun yelled as we sat in the house. I cringed as he huffed, standing over me. "You ran away?!" I pushed my fingers in my ears and spit at him.

"I was sick of these two yelling at me all the time!" I said with a grunt, pointing at our parents. They looked away as well when Jun started to yell at them.

"It's not our fault she was so rude!" Then I started to yell.

"My grades were the top of the class, and I've been selected as the valedictorian of my class! This has to be the first time I've ever yelled at you or dad, and you think I'm being rude?!" I snapped. Everyone became quiet, and Jun sat down again by my side. After a moment, there was a chuckle.

"Quite the drama, huh?" I blinked, looking down at my lap to see the demon child awake and staring at me. "Interesting." I blinked again, and then threw him off of my lap.

"Demon child! Demon child!" I cried out. When I had picked him up, I did it out of habit because he was crying, and I always wanted a baby to stop crying. But now, I realized that he wasn't a regular baby. So, as he fell through the air, he stopped suddenly and floated, crossing his arms before he glared at me.

"How rude! Did your parents _**teach**_ you to throw children?" For a moment, I completely ignored his comments and sighed in relief. It was so good to know that he wasn't the real Jun. It did help me understand why he wanted to be called Juichi instead of Jun-chan...and why he was acting like such a 'bad boy.' But after thinking this over, I found myself glaring over to my parents because of the baby's remark. The two glared over to me before we all looked away from each other (except for Jun, of course). But then I thought about something.

"Wait...how come you guys aren't scared of the floating demon baby?!" I asked in alarm.

"Aren't you slow?" The baby asked with a grin. Jun tried to catch him, but he flew higher, causing Jun to fall. He then flew in front of me and leaned in. "You just don't get it do you?" I asked what I didn't get, and he pointed to my parents and Jun. "Your parents and your brother are demons, too." My mouth dropped in surprise, but before I could speak, he pointed a chubby finger at me. "And you are too!" I pointed to myself with wide eyes.

"I...am a demon?" I asked as my mouth slowly dropped down. There was silence until Jun called my name. Then, I stood up and laughed. "O-Okay you guys, stop fooling around! I'm no demon!" They were silent. "Come on, where are they?" I asked, looking in the plants.

"Where are what, Onee-chan?" Jun asked quietly.

"Where are the cameras?" I asked with a laugh, "Where are the people waiting to jump out and say WE...got...you--" I turned back around to the group staring at me, and I lowered my hands quietly. We all stared at each other, and I felt my shoulders sagging. "There's no way..." I whispered, "There's no way I could be a demon!" I said, turning quickly and sprinting towards the door. I opened it quickly and ran towards the gate. But someone gently wrapped their arms around my hips and picked me up. "Let me go!" I cried out. "Let me go now! I'm not a demon! I'm not!" I cried.

"Mitsuki-san!" I stopped struggling and listened for the person to talk more. Could it be? Could it really be him? "Mitsuki-san, please, calm down." I turned, looking up at my holder with wide eyes.

"S-Suichi..." He smiled gently at me before I noticed Yusuke, Kuwabara and even Hiei standing behind him. "No way..." I said, closing my eyes. "This is a dream...this is just a dream...I'll wake up in my bed soon..." I said, opening my eyes again. But they were still there. I tore myself out of Suichi's grip and I backed away from them. "Go away!" I screamed at them. "Go away! Disappear!" But Suichi only enveloped me in a hug, tightly holding me there.

"I'm so sorry, Mitsuki-san." As Suichi held me (which I couldn't help but enjoy), Yusuke asked who had told me.

"I thought we were going to all be here!" He complained. That was when Jun held up the demon child. Yusuke glared over to him and picked him up by the shirt. "You little brat..." Yusuke said. I blinked, looking over Suichi's shoulder.

"You guys...know him?" I asked. They all turned to me suddenly, Suichi grabbing my shoulders.

"What did he do?" Suichi asked in alarm.

* * *

"Ah ha ha ha!" Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the floor, rolling around in laughter. "You made him cry?! The little brat Hinshi?!" I blinked as the baby, who was Hinshi, puffed his cheeks out in embarrassment.

"You wouldn't understand..." He said before pointing to me suddenly, "she's a real demon! I was planning on making her hate Jun...but she ended up scaring me!" He muttered to himself about the powerful slap I gave him and I only laughed nervously. Suichi sat down beside me on the couch and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"But anyway," He said, "are you feeling better? You seemed to have calmed down a bit." I smiled a little and nodded.

"Yes...I feel a little better..." After a moment, I apologized for making a big scene. "I was shocked...that was all..." I turned to Jun, who was arguing with Hinshi, and called out to him. "Jun-chan," I said, "sit down." Everyone stopped acting so silly and obeyed my orders. Even my parents were paying attention to me; it was if they knew I was going to ask. "Now...can you explain why we are demons...and why we're living like humans?" Everyone stayed silent for a moment before Jun spoke.

"It wasn't us that were living like humans, Onee-chan..." He said, "it was you." I blinked and pointed to myself.

"Only me? But...you went to school everyday, just like me!" He shook his head.

"Not everyday, Onee-chan. Remember those days when mom and dad would say I was sick?" I slowly nodded, "Well, I wasn't really sick...I was in the spirit world."

"The...spirit world?" He nodded and then knelt in front of me.

"You see, Onee-chan...we are all demons..." He snapped his finger a couple of times, and I blinked at him in confusion. But he focused on his fingers and continued to snap his index finger and thumb until a small flame came up on his index finger. I yelped, pulling my legs up quickly on the couch. "And we are fire demons." I stared at the burning fire with fear.

"P-please blow it out, Jun-chan!" I said nervously. "You know I hate fire." He sighed to himself and looked at our parents before blowing the fire out.

"I know...and that's why our parents hate you..." I looked up at them in alarm as they glared at me. They hated me just because I hated fire? Even if they were fire demons, that was no excuse! Suichi must have noticed my anger because he rested his hand on mine gently.

"There's more to it than you think, Mitsuki-san." He said as I looked at him, trying to keep my anger in. "You aren't a fire demon like them." My anger drowned in confusion now, and I asked what he meant. The flying baby cackled to himself as he sat in my lap once again.

"You are the complete opposite!" He said, "You're a water demon!" Jun pulled the baby's cheeks in anger.

"Don't you ever shut up? Besides, ice is the opposite of fire, not water." The baby glared up at him but before they could continue I stood up, grabbing their attention. I walked over to my mother and father as they still glared up to me.

"That's right. We've hated you ever since you were born." My mother said. "We were kicked out of our clan because you were born in our family. We were royalty before you were born!" She continued. My father wrapped his arms around my mother, nodding.

"Yes. That's why you'd never see us drinking water from earth. It burned us pure bloods. We can't drink regular water; it's too pure for the fire pumping through our blood." I recalled my mother leaning over the sink with blood dripping down her arm.

"So that's why you were bleeding when Suichi and the others had come over..." I whispered. My mother spat on my feet, sickened.

"Exactly." There was silence for a long moment; no one said a word. I could only see my mother and father glaring at me. And some how, even though I was the one standing over them I felt as if they were towering over my very soul...ready to rip it to pieces. She grinned at me, as if she had been waiting forever to tell me this. "You finally understand our hatred. Tell me, my daughter, " she said, "do you feel wonderful knowing what you did to your own_ parents_?" She asked, "Do you feel sadness? Anger? Pain? Oh, I hope you do, because you'd understand everything we've had to go through for sixteen years." I looked at her with dead eyes as she cursed me. Jun started to confront her, but I shook my head and held my hand to him.

"B-but Onee-chan..." He said, but I turned my head to him with a smile, shaking it back and forward.

"You can't protect me forever, Jun-chan." He was shocked at my smiling face, and back away a little. I turned back our parents, and they stiffened. "If I cost you so much...why did you keep me?" She had nothing to say to this, but my father tried to excuse her.

"It's even more of a disgrace to throw away your baby!" He said, our mother slowly nodding.

"But what does that matter? Would it have caused you to get kicked out? Couldn't you have just said some crazy person had stolen me? Or you could have even sold me, mother." She looked at me in alarm.

"Why are you talking to me in such a tone?" She asked. My eyes widened as the anger flew up and out of me. I slapped her across the face as hard as I could. I felt nothing but heat in my body; I had slapped her so hard that I was huffing.The room was quiet as my mother held her cheek in alarm. My father looked down at her with the same expression.

"So," I boomed, "you put me in sixteen years of hell just because you were disowned?" I asked. "You threw me around like a doll, starved me even, and the reason was because you didn't want to be a simple disgrace?!" Suichi jumped up now, and grabbed me from my under arms. He held me down, trying to calm me down in the process. "You talk about how terrible it was for you...but you didn't really go through half that pain, did you?!" I asked her. "You just wanted me to suffer because you were embarrassed! You probably left on your own!" Suichi called my name again and again, trying to get me to stop. Jun held his arms in front his parents and I stopped, his face fading in through the darkness in my eyes. I was huffing hard, I didn't even remember what I had done. But I looked at my mother and saw her bleeding. I was still warm, and didn't understand how I had made her bleed.

"Onee-chan..." Jun called, "do you feel cold?" I looked at him, sweat pouring down my cheeks.

"I couldn't be any warmer..." I said quietly. "Why?" Yusuke walked up in silence before lifting my hand to my face. It was covered in a water-like cover---no, a watery cover. I stared at it with wide eyes; like it wasn't part of me. Then, I looked at my mother, who held her bleeding cheek still. I felt tears swell in my eyes as I fell to my knees.

"Mother...I'm so sorry!"

* * *

Hi again! In case you were still confused about Hinshi the 'demon child,' he is a toddler demon who decided to sneak in to the human world after meeting Jun and the others while they were in the demon world. They weren't on good terms, which is why Hinshi transformed in to Jun and tried to make Mitsuki hate Jun. Also, you could tell he was really a toddler because he, being a kid, wanted to act like an adult, and didn't like being called 'Jun-chan' (chan is used for kids, remember?). Sorry if I didn't specify this enough, I thought it would be clear enough...guess not. Sorry again! Anyway, review now! Or it'll take a long time for the next one! I need inspiration!


	5. To be at fault isnt always good

Sensei can be translated to teacher, but when you put it at the end of a name, it can be understood as doctor, too. The proper word for doctor is Isha (E-shya), but when you are talking about some one or are talking to them, and want to call them Doctor, you use sensei after their name. Example: Kakashi-sensei, translates to Teacher Kakashi because we all know that Kakashi (from Naruto) is a teacher. But if we say Mimi-sensei, that means Doctor Mimi.

* * *

"Come on Mitsuki-san...let's get you home..." Suichi gently helped me stand up, and with strong arms, helped me stagger out of the house. Before and after my last glance to my parents (who were being helped by Hiei and Jun), my eyes were blurry from confusion and tears alike; I was lost. As we walked down the street, Suichi tried to talk kindly to me, but I wasn't listening. But Suichi suddenly stopped, and I looked up to him with even more confusion on my face.

"Suichi...kun? Why are we stopping?" I asked in a whisper. But he disregarded my quiet voice and looked around in alarm.

"We're not alone..." Suichi picked me up bridal style and jumped in to the trees quickly as a burning tree fell to the ground. I stared at the fire with wide eyes, afraid to leave Suichi now. Even I understood what was going on; we were being attacked. Suichi looked to his left and jumped to his right as another tree crashed down, fire stinging its bark. I squeaked out Suichi's name as I wrapped my arms around his neck quickly.

"Suichi-kun!" I cried out to him as he darted his eyes to me as he landed on to another tree branch. The last time I had been burnt by fire was when I was five. I saw a candle and touched it, only to see my finger bleed for an hour. I didn't dare go near fire again. As I reminisced on this, I looked up to Suichi with wide, scared eyes. But he only smiled lightly to me as he slowly let me down so that I could stand on my own two feet once again.

"Don't worry Mitsuki-san," He said, a gentle look on his face, "I'll protect you." But there was a laugh that inturupted our gazing moment, and my confidence in him shrank. Still, he was Suichi, Mr. perfect; he wouldn't lie to me. I let that uncertain lie waver in my mind as Suichi called out through the fading light. "Who's there?" First, there was an eerie silence...and then a chuckle...and then an insane person's laugh. I shivered in Suichi's arms and he held me closer to his side. I looked around us as the laughing got louder; it sounded so confident...it scared me. But Suichi's hand squeezed my right shoulder, and I looked up at him. "I swear, Mitsuki-san...I swear my life on it..." My eyes widened with admiration as the gentlemen continued, "I will get you home safely." My cheeks reddened brightly as I stared up at my new found savior. Suichi Minamoto was amazing.

"Aw, aren't you just a doll?" Suichi looked up from the ground, and I looked up from him. The sun was down, and it was pitch black. What ever was attacking us could see us, but we couldn't see it...at least, I couldn't. Suichi was looking in one single direction, as if he could see it clearly, and I looked forward as well. But I couldn't see anything. "Ah re? Who is this girl? She's so cute!" It was a man by the sound of it's voice, and I shook. What ever it was was making me so cold. I didn't know why, but I couldn't stop shaking. Was I _just_scared? Suichi broke my chain of thought by quickly picking me up bridal style again.

"Mitsuki-san," He said quickly, "Hold on tight please!" I wrapped my arms around his neck once again as he jumped up. I watched as an invisible hand seemed to cut the branch in half. There was a laugh, and Suichi started to jump away through the trees. The demon began to shoot fire balls at us, and I leaned my head on the red head's chest and shut my eyes until I saw stars. Suichi asked me if I was alright, and I nodded in response.

"The smell..." He looked down at me slightly, "I can't stand the smell of smoke...it makes me feel sick...and to make it worse...I can smell the demon...too" He 'hm'ed to himself, thinking.

"I see...so it's happening now is it?" He smiled down to me as he slowly came to a stop. "Well, Mitsuki-san," He said, "let's start your training now." I 'huh'ed him with wide, confused eyes. He stopped smiling, though, and looked up. I followed his gaze and gasped at what I saw. "That...is a low class demon." With yellow eyes, it was a large, smelly lizard that oozed a brown, chunky liquid. Just looking at it made me feel sick. "So you can see it now?" I looked up at Suichi with a wide eyes, and nodded lightly. He smiled at me and nodded back. "Then, it's time." He jumped towards the demon and it looked at Suichi in confusion. Obviously, the demon wasn't smart. But in response, he tried to smash Suichi with his large hands. I screamed over to Suichi, but he only held up a rose, and narrowed his eyes (which I couldn't help but find sexy). Suichi was grabbed by the demon's hand, but he showed no fear. "Lesson one, Mitsuki-san." Suichi said smoothly as my hands rose to my face, "never give up." I could hear the ripping of the demon's flesh clearing in the brisk spring air as it's hand was cut off. It screamed in agony as Suichi calmly dropped back down to the branch he had once stood on. His white blouse was now stained with the bluish-green demon blood, and he sighed to himself as he flicked the green ivy vine weapon to get some of the blood off of it. "What a mess." The demon screamed out to Suichi, who was still in front of him.

"I'll kill you!" The demon said with a growl as he breathed in air, and prepared to shoot fire. Suichi seemed a bit caught off by this motion, and he began to back away by jumping through the trees backwards. He turned quickly as he came near me, and after picking me up, jumped away quickly again. _Why was he running? _I thought, _He was able to cut the demon's hand off! So why can't he just finish him?_I then realized that it must have been because of me. I was too weak to even defend myself; how was Suichi supposed to protect me _and_fight? I tightened my grip on Suichi's neck as I closed my eyes. What could I do? I wasn't some helpless child!

"Suichi-kun," I said as he looked down at me, "take me to the ground!" He, though slightly confused, followed my instructions. I pulled myself out of his grip quickly as his feet touched the ground. I stumbled, my feet not quite ready to carry my body weight again. But I pulled myself up and ran over to a short willow tree that covered outside visitors from seeing anything. Suichi followed me quickly under the bush like tree and asked what was wrong. "Go beat the demon!" Suichi saw what I was doing, and he refused. "I'm safe here, nothing can see me through the branches!"

"I can't leave you alone, Mitsuki-san!" I rested my hands on my hips.

"Listen Suichi-kun, I'm flattered and all..." I said sternly, "but we don't have time to be arguing. You can take this guy on and win easily, but you can't when you're carrying dead weight around! Don't think that just because I'm a seemingly defenseless girl that I can't simply hide!" He seemed a bit thrown off by my yelling, but I managed to get the point across. He sighed with a nod, but gave me a blue rose.

"If you insist, Mitsuki-san. But take this rose, just in case. If anything gets in a three yard radius of you, it will protect you until I come back. It won't take long but--" I snatched the rose and pushed Suichi out from under the tree; he had really made me mad. He always acted like every single detail was important; why couldn't he simply see the big picture?

"Just go! Beat that demon!" He smiled a nervous smile to me before jumping back up through the trees. I sighed, sitting under the low tree and holding the rose close to my chest. "I can take care of myself! No problem!" Who was I kidding? If Suichi hadn't given me this rose, I'd probably try running as fast as possible to my house. And because of this thought, I felt angry again...but this time at myself. I thought I'd learn after my first mistake, but this was the third time I had caught myself being ugly about Suichi, and I was so disappointed in myself for it. Sighing, I tilted my head back so that it rested on the trunk and closed my eyes.

Every couple of minutes, I would hear shuffling, and screams from some demon's mouth. I thought that there had been just one, but there seemed to be more and more. While Suichi was battling, all I could do was sit under the weeping willow tree; holding tight on to the blue rose. After thirty minutes, though, the branches started to move gently but quickly, and I looked up so fast that I had to hold my head for a moment. Once my head was cleared, I opened my eyes to see that the noise had been just what I thought; Suichi. I stood up quickly as he neared me, holding his arm. I looked at the blood that flowed down his arm, all the way to his hand with wide eyes.

"S-Suichi-kun, you're hurt!" I started to walk quickly over when a demon jumped down from above Suichi. Suichi's eyes opened wide as he quickly turned around to face the demon. It gleamed down at Suichi and laughed.

"Fool! Any demon can follow that foul stench!" Foul stench? What was he talking about? But when Suichi looked down at his bleeding arm, I realized it was the blood that had the smell. The demon had been following Suichi this whole time, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. "Oh?" I looked up from Suichi's bleeding arm and to the demon. "What do we have here? A little human? Naughty girl, naughty girl! You shouldn't be playing hide and go seek in these woods!" It laughed before Suichi turned his head to me.

"Mitsuki-san...run." I stayed in my place, not sure what to do, and if I could do it. Sweat was pooring down on me now, and I couldn't take my eyes off of the disgusting demon that threatened both my life and Suichi's. But Suichi continued to press me to run away while the demon locked its eyes with mine. _How am I supposed to move, Suichi? There is a demon right in front of me!_

_**"Where are you?"**_ I blinked, looking away from the demon's eyes finally, and holding my head.

"H...Hiei-san?" Was that really Hiei? "H-Hiei-san, is that you?"

_**"Where are you?" **_He asked again; I think it was his way of saying he was indeed Hiei. I snapped my head up (which felt very strange, by the way) and watched Suichi and the demon with still eyes.

"We're...in the woods..."

_**"Which woods?"**_ I felt my voice flicker when the two started their deadly dance. _**"Mitsuki--"**_

"T...the ones on Sakuni Street..." The awkward feeling in my head went away, and I staggered before catching myself. "Hiei-san, hurry!" I whispered, turning my attention to Suichi and the demon. I knew that Hiei wasn't listening anymore, but I had finally been able to help. But that was just a tear drop in a pool; Suichi needed help, and he needed it now. I repeated that line to myself again, and felt like smacking myself. Here I was, debating if I could run or not, when Suichi was bleeding because he was protecting me. He was dodging the deadly swings from the demon, who was enjoying every moment of it. "Suichi-kun!" I called out. I couldn't leave him; I had to do something!

"Run, Mitsuki-san!" He commanded once again, this time not even looking at me.

"I...I won't run! I won't leave you alone!" I balled my hands in to fists, "I...If I do, you'll die!" Suichi dodge another punch, and he looked to me for a moment.

"I won't die! I promise!" But as soon as he said that, he found the demon flying above him. Suichi's eyes widened as he looked up, and everything seemed to go in slow motion. The demon's hands stitched themselves together, and went up...and then down...on to Suichi's mid air body.

_**Ashes...**_

_**Ashes...**_

_**And we all fall down...**_

I held my head again, what was that? A little kid singing that song? But why; why did that pop in to my head at this moment? But I was brought back to reality as Suichi was slammed in to the ground, his body making an imprint on the ground. The demon laughed in enjoyment, it was like he was playing with his food. Suichi tried to sit up, blood trinkling down his lip. I was starring in horror when I remembered about the blue rose. Though I was shaking, I found myself grabbing it, and running towards Suichi. He noticed, and he threw his hand up. "Mitsuki! No!"

Hearing him call me just Mitsuki was supposed to be one of the most touching days of my life, but I had never been more terrified. Terrified by what, you ask? By the demon, by Suichi's blood, by me.

"Suichi-kun!" I called out, throwing the rose to him as the demon dropped down to end Suichi's pain. Though Suichi had told _me_ to use it, he caught it as it neared his face, and it projected a beautiful blue shield over him. I sighed in relief as I saw him safe, and the demon crashed down on the shield, which had no effect. Though the demon was confused, it became angry that it had been separated from its play toy. It looked at me with dangerous, flashing eyes, and pointed to me with a long, discolored claw.

"You...you did this!" I found my feet again, turned, and ran. The demon jumped off of the seal, and Suichi screamed out to me, unable to protect me this time.

"Run, Mitsuki-san!" I ran through the thicket, trying my hardest to run away.

_"Is this the end? Will I die like this? I don't want to!"_

"I don't want to die!" But the demon was on my tail, and it's claw was raised over its head, ready to strike. It threw its hand down and scratched me with its long nails, sending me almost ten yards in the air. I never felt the pain...but my skin was ripped off of my back, and blood fell every where around me when I reached the ground again. My eyes dimmed as I felt the dew from the grass, and my breathing was slowing down. I suddenly felt that all I wanted to do was sleep, but I was shaking too much to even close my eyes. My body was fighting on to survive; though all odds were against me. The demon was standing by me, and I stared up at it with tears streaking down. Was I really going to die from its claws? But as I stared, the tears flooding my eyes, a new form shapped in place of the demon. A little boy cried in its place.

_**"I...I didn't want to...I told them!"**_ My weak eyes blinked slowly, and I looked at the child. Was this really the demon?

"Why are you crying?" I asked quietly. The child looked up quickly, staring at me.

_**"Y...you can see me?" **_I nodded silently, and looked at the little brunette. He walked over to me, and fell to his knees._**"I told Mister, 'I don't want to go there,' but he made me anyway. He told me I'd see mommy, and so I went...but then nobody was nice to me, and I had to fight to stay alive!" **_The child's eyes grew wet again, and he covered them. _**"Mister told me...'you'll see mommy in a few days...just stay like you are...you'll be alright...' but I'm not alright!"**_ My hand stretched out to the little one, and touched his head.

"It's okay," I said, smiling lightly, "you'll be okay. I'll take you to your mommy." He blinked, and then frowned at me.

_**"How can I trust Miss Lady?" **_I laughed weakly, and smiled through bloody teeth.

"Because I'm going to her right now." It was obvious that the mother was dead, and he had been killed by this 'Mister.' He looked at me with wide eyes, and smiled. I took his hand in mine, and felt the rigid feeling of the demon cover he wore. But it didn't scare me. And wasn't it funny? I was dying, but I wasn't scared like the little child. I was happy, and I knew that I had saved a life. The child started to disappear, and he looked at me in confusion.

"Don't worry, you're going to see mommy." My hand dropped, and finally, I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Onee-chan!" I opened my eyes lightly, the sun almost burning them. I tried to raise my arm, but it felt so heavy that I gave up. I looked to my left to see Jun, who was almost in tears. Then in one wave, all of my memories flooded back. I sat up quickly, and hugged Jun.

"Jun-chan! I'm alive!" I said as tears poured down my cheeks. "I thought I was going to die..." Jun held me tightly for a moment before I remembered about Suichi. My eyes snapped wide open as I separated myself from Jun quickly. "Jun-chan...where is Suichi?" He didn't answer, and put on a stern face. My heart began to race quickly, and before he could even answer, I jumped out of the bed and dashed towards the door. Slamming it open, I found myself face to face with a blue creature that had four arms. I screamed loudly, and fell to the ground, twitching. "B...blue...four arms..."

"O-Onee-chan!" Jun said, running up and helping me sit up. But I jumped on him, and asked what the blue...thing, was. What ever it was seemed insulted, and crossed two of its four arms.

"Well, I never!" It spoke so properly, and I felt a large amount of sweat fall.

_Oops, I think I insulted it..._

"Sorry Mimi-chan, she's new here." 'Mimi' threw its head to the side and peered down at me.

"I can tell." It handed Jun a bottle. "Make her drink it once every hour." Jun nodded before Mimi walked down the hall. I stared after...her...and then asked Jun who she was.

"She was your doctor. Since you've been here, she's been nursing you back with all of her strength." I gasped, feeling very bad for treating her so rudely, and jumped up and ran in to the hall. "Onee-chan, what are you--"

"MIMI-SENSEI!" I yelled, "THANK YOU!" Mimi fell in surprise, and quickly stood up again, coughing in to one of her hands. She looked over her shoulder to me, blushing, and nodded a 'your welcome.' I smiled, feeling better now, and then remembered about Suichi. I turned around to Jun and looked up to him. "Jun-chan," I said, "where is Suichi? Is he alright? Take me to him, please!" But Jun crossed his arms and looked away.

"No, we're not going anywhere that jerk is..." I stared at him for a moment, no emotion hinted on my face, but then grabbed him by the shirt.

"Did you hear me? Take me to Suichi...or else..."

* * *

"Why would he be in the woods?" Jun shushed me, and I spit at him quietly. He was taking me through the spirit world forest to get to Suichi--oh yeah, had I mentioned that? That we were now in the spirit world? No? My bad. But anyways, Jun had agreed to take me to Suichi, and here we were, in the middle of the spirit world forest.

Jun stopped and I looked around his shoulder, gasping at the beautiful scenery in front of us. There was a waterfall that fell in to a large blue lake, and I felt my cheeks warm in excitement.

"How beautiful--" But Jun covered my mouth, and held a finger up to his lips. I nodded this time before he pointed to the top of the water fall, and then I gasped with wide eyes; Suichi and Hiei were on top of the waterfall! "What are they doing?" I asked in a whisper. "They could die up there!" Jun chuckled a little, and told me that he had said the same thing when he first saw them doing it.

"Don't forget, Onee-chan. We're demons, and they are too. Its going to take a little more than some water to kill us, especially those two." I looked away from Jun, and brought my attention back up to the two boys at the top of the water fall.

_I don't know if I should consider this a flaw, or another reason to admire him..._

The two, though, dove in to the waterfall, and they started to battle as they were dragged down by gravity. I grabbed Jun's arm and squeezed his hand out of nervousness. He yelped as I squeezed harder when they landed in to the lake.

"O-Onee-chan! Stop squeezing so hard! I told you, they're alright!" But I only puffed my cheeks before loosening my grip as he sighed in relief. We turned our attention to the two demons once again as they jumped high above the water, still battling.

"Amazing..." I said as I tried to keep up with their fast movements. "How can they go so fast?" I asked more myself than Jun. He only smiled before turning his attention to Hiei and Suichi, who had stopped. Hiei was looking in our direction, and Suichi followed his gaze until he saw me. His eyes were wide, and I started to think that I looked strange when he didn't stop staring. I tried to smile, and Suichi stopped looking at me strangely. He tried to smile as well, while Jun and Hiei glared at each others partner (aka, Suichi and I). Jun and I walked out from under the tree's shadows and I looked at the two with wide eyes, excited like a child. "That was amazing! I never thought it was possible to move like that! Amazing, simply...amazing...?" I stopped talking, though, when I found that they weren't even looking at me anymore. Hiei and Suichi's eyes were locked on to Jun, who was shaking. I turned to him and touched his shoulder. "Jun-chan? Are you okay?"

"How can I be okay?!" He asked, shaking my hand off of his shoulder. "You're being so friendly with the man who let you almost get killed!" I put my hands on my hips and glared up to Jun.

"Jun-chan! What's wrong with you? You should be more forgiving!" He threw his hands up, and when he brought them down, glared back at me.

"Forgiving? Would you forgive someone who almost killed me?"

"Well, no, but--"

"My point!" He dug his hands in his pockets and stalked away without another word. I called out to him, but he only mumbled that he'd be at the castle (which is where the hospital was), and disappeared. Hiei complained quietly about too much drama, and jumped in to the trees. It was just Suichi and I now. I sighed and scratched my hair before Suichi apologized.

"Its my fault that you guys are arguing..." I blinked, and waved my hand.

"Oh no! It's not you're fault!" We always do this!" I laughed and continued, "He'll get over it by the time we're back to the castle...but for now," I ran over to a tree and smiled to Suichi. "Let's climb trees!" Suichi looked at me in confusion, a bit lost.

"Huh?"

"Come on! Let's race! A tree climbing race!" He closed his eyes, but then opened them again, nodding with a small smile. I started to climb the tree I was on and grinned. "I get a head start!"

"That doesn't work with me, Mitsuki-san." I looked up and saw Suichi standing on one of the higher branches; he was about half way up already! I gaped at him before he chuckled, and I started to complain.

"No fair! You can't use your powers!"

* * *

"Wow, what a beautiful sunset!" Sitting on a high branch, Suichi and I were enjoying the sun that was setting above the waterfall. "Ne, Suichi-kun?" He looked up to me and nodded with a small smile before looking back down to his lap. I blinked, and leaned towards him. "Suichi-kun?" He looked at me, and then back down to his lap.

"It was the first time I ever did it..." I blinked, and asked him what he meant as he sighed. "The first time I let someone almost die." I looked at him for a moment before sighing, and looking up through the tree's thin branches.

"So you think so too?" He looked at me as I played with the leaf that was on the branch above me.

"Think what?"

"You think that it's your fault." He nodded immediately, and leaned towards me.

"Of course! It is my fault--" I stopped toying with the leaf and leaned in towards him, which caused him to straighten up.

"Why?" He blinked as I continued, "Why do you think it's your fault?" I leaned in more, and his upper lip started to twitch, "What makes you think that it's your fault that I threw the rose to save your life?" His lip stopped twitching, and he looked down at me, his eyebrows burrowed.

"B-but, Mitsuki-san--"

"But nothing!" I yelled, hitting the branch we sat on with my hands before turning away. Why were men so difficult?! "I choose to save your life...I choose too!" A tear leaked out of my eye, and I wiped it away. Suichi touched my arm after a moment of silence, and I turned, my cheeks streaked with water marks. "It's just not fair...why do you and Jun have to fight? It was my fault...not yours...not his..." I buried my face in my hands as Suichi held me in his grip tightly.

"Mitsuki-san, I'm sorry..."


	6. The agreement

Hello everyone! I'm sorry this has to be so short, but I'm brainstorming alot for the up coming one! Can't wait to get started on it!

* * *

"We're back!" I sang as we stepped in to the castle entry way. Many demons and spirits only gave me a weird look. "I forgot this place had so many people..." I said as I rubbed the back of my head, Suichi chuckling at me from behind.

"Hmph...still an idiot, I see..." Growling, I turned around to see Hiei with his stuck up attitude written all over his face.

"And you're still a short kid." As Suichi tried to separate us from our glaring war, Jun came from the left hall. Noticing his still upset face, I ran over to him and hugged him. "Jun-chan!" I separated us a little, and frowned. "What? Are you so mad at us?" When he only gave me another look of annoyance, I sighed. "Okay, this is the deal," I let go of him and crossed my arms. He narrowed his eyes and peered down at me; I hated that he was taller than me now. "If you forgive Suichi and I, I will stay with you the rest of the time I'm here." Jun still looked down at me, his face frozen in that one look. "Well?"

"You'll stay with me no matter what happens?" I nodded, but then grinned.

"Well, except for showers."

"I mean it, Mitsuki." Sighing, I nodded again.

"I am your captive, all mighty one!"

"Mitsuki-chan, you may not want to do that..." Suichi said as he tapped my shoulder. I turned to him in confusion, but Jun pulled my attention away from him quickly.

"Stay out of this, Suichi. This is a brother and sister talk." He stepped back; Suichi knew his limits with Jun. I only eyed Jun before agreeing to stay with him, but then quickly added something.

"Actually, I have one condition." I said, "When you go on missions, I am allowed to go where ever I want." Jun looked surprised, he hadn't known that Suichi had filled me in with this much information (about the missions). But, dispite his grumpy approach to it, he agreed. I grabbed his hand with a wide smile. "Well then, stop frowning!" Jun sighed before smiling down at me.

"I couldn't stay mad at you forever anyway..." He hit my head and I yelped.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"No reason. Just felt like hitting you." He smiled down at me and I started to yell at him, chasing him around as I attempted to catch him. Suichi and Hiei looked at each other before sighing.

"Mitsuki-chan is so full of life, isn't she?" Hiei looked at the red head before closing his eyes.

"You shouldn't be so kind to them, they think you love them." Suichi looked at his dark friend in surprise before Hiei walked away.

"Hiei...what was that about?" Suichi asked in a whisper. He had never said that before...so why now?


	7. Hiei and Mitsuki's fight

Hi everyone! Okay, I know I've been spelling Shuichi's name wrong this whole time, it's just a thing I've been doing with his name for a long time (people pronounce it differently, so I did it the way people pronounce it). So I'll be good now and change it back to his properly spelled name.

* * *

"Hiei-san!" Hiei turned with an annoyed look as I ran up to him. "Hiei-san! Hiei-san!"

"What do you want?" He asked in annoyance. Shuichi and Jun were out on a mission today, and Yusuke and Kuwabara had gone to 'settle the score finally,' which left Hiei and a certain bored water demon alone. "Well?" He snapped as I stopped in front of him. I stood in front of him silently, just to get on his nerves. "Are you going to stand there like the usual idiot you are?" I giggled, getting the result I wanted, before asking my question.

"Will you come with me--"

"No."

"Eh? That's not fair Hiei-san! You didn't even let me finish my question!" He glared at me and I straightened up nervously.

"You're annoying...I wouldn't go anywhere with you. Besides, why don't you go bug the grim reaper?" He began to walk away, and I sighed.

"She's at work too!" I sighed again, Hiei not even stopping. "Oh well...it'll be your head when Jun-chan comes back...I mean, if I were to get lost out there...he'd kill you!" I began to walk towards the large doors of the spirit world's castle when I noticed Hiei walking beside me. "I'm glad you chose the right answer." He only looked away from my in annoyance again.

* * *

"This place is so pretty and peaceful!" I turned to the short fire demon as we passed the waterfall that Shuichi and he had been training on. "Ne, ne, Hiei-san!" Hiei looked at me, ready to kill me. I knew I was getting on his nerves, but it made me laugh so much! I was bored, and he was just waiting to be cracked.

"What?!"

"...hi!" He charged at me, ready to punch me, and I quickly threw my arms up in defense. Water came up from the waterfall behind me and pounced on Hiei before he was able to touch me. I opened one eye, and yelped to see Hiei coughing, soaked. I sweat dropped as I dropped beside him. "H-Hiei-san! I-I'm sorry--" He glared at me as I reached towards him. His eyes glinted with the fire of anger, I knew he was really mad.

"Get away from me!" He stood up, only to jump in to the trees. I reached out to his quickly disappearing form.

"A-ah! Hiei-san! Wait!" But he was gone, and I was alone. I sighed, looking at my hands. "When Jun-chan gets here, I need him to help me with my powers..." I sweat dropped. "Oh crap...I just realized...I don't know how to get back to the castle..." Shuichi had taken me back last time we were here, and Hiei had shown me the way today. "I'm screwed!" I started to pace back and forward, trying to figure out what to do. I stopped, getting an idea. "I know! In girl scouts, they said if you ever get lost, stay in the same place!" I nodded proudly at my quick thinking and sat down on a near by rock. "...but Jun-chan and Shuichi won't be coming back until tomorrow..." I threw my head up, refusing to give up. "It's alright! Yusuke-kun and Kuwabara-kun will notice my absense!"

...

"But they wouldn't ask Hiei if he knew where I was...they'd probably be arguing about a rematch or something, anyway..." I sighed, and lowered myself to the ground so that I could lay down. "No fair! Why do I have such bad luck?"

* * *

"I want a rematch!" Yusuke rolled his eyes as the two detectives came in to the castle as the sun was setting.

"Fine, but not today." Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke's head in to a head lock.

"What's wrong Urameshi, you tired? Did I wear you out?" Yusuke elbowed his friend and he grunted, letting go of his best friend to grip his stomach.

"No, I'm just sick of your annoying face!" The two started to growl at each other when Hiei walked past them. "Oi, Hiei! What's up?" When Hiei only responded by hissing at them, they watched him walk away. "Jeez, I wonder what got on his nerves?" The two only shrugged before going in to another wrestling session.

* * *

"They're not coming..." I said as I stared up at the moon. "Darn it Hiei-san! You didn't have to be such a jerk about it! It was just an accident!" I stopped flailing my arms in the air, and laid on the grass with a defeated sigh. "I'm hungry..." I turned to my side, my head leaning on an arm. "And I can't even start a fire..." Due to my hate of fire, I couldn't even bring myself to pile any wood. I sat up and craddled myself with another sigh. "I have a feeling I'm going to get wrinkles if I survive this..." I pullled my cheeks, trying to stay awake a little longer, but it wasn't as cold as I thought it'd be. "It actually feels nice...out...here..." I slowly lowered my eyelids and fell asleep.

* * *

_**I opened my eyes to be surrounded by darkness. I looking left and right, and then noticed someone up ahead.**_

_**"Who is that?" I realized it was Hiei, and the darkness transformed in to the spot by the waterfall. I looked around before noticing that he was walking away. I stood up, and quickly started to chase after him. "Hiei-san! Wait! I'm sorry I got water all over you! I'm sorry, but please don't leave me! I don't know my way back--"**_

_**"Just shut up and come on." Hiei turned around as he stopped walking and sighed before holding out his hand. "Like you said, Juichi would kill me if I left you out here." I smiled, and ran over to him.**_

"...Hiei...san..." Hiei looked at me as he carried me on his back towards the castle. "I'm really...sorry..." I said as I rubbed my cheek on his head (since I was taller than him, it was hard for him to carry me normally). He sighed a little before looking forward.

Human are so troublesome..." He looked at me from the corner of his eye as I tightened my arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you...you're a good person..." He chuckled sarcastically to himself.

"Me? Good? You've got to be kidding me...even in her sleep she's an idiot." I snored lightly as I sat on his back, done talking to him through my dream. He opened the door to the castle with his foot and walked in silence to my room. He opened the door and put me on my bed.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Hiei." Hiei turned to see Jun standing at the door with a bag over his shoulder, Shuichi standing behind him with a small smile. Hiei walked out of my room, closing the door behind him.

"She's annoying..." Hiei opened his eyes and looked at Jun. "But you need to get her training soon, she's maturing too quickly with her powers." Jun looked at Hiei, surprised.

"What did she do?" Jun asked,

"It couldn't have been that bad...?" Shuichi said, coming from behind Jun so that the three could see each other clearly. Hiei sighed, and threw his head to the side, signaling them to walk with him.

"Even though it was in self-defense--"

"Wait, why was she defensive?" Jun asked quickly, "Did you try to do something to her--" Shuichi calmed Jun down before Hiei continued.

"Even though it was in self-defense, when she mearly lifted her arms in front of her, and an increditable amount of water poored over me, at quite a high speed, too." Hiei crossed his arms, and turned to the two other boys again. "Even though I'm not the one to admit defeat, she easily knocked me off my feet." The three shared glances before he brought his point to the center. "She needs to start training, so that she can control it. If she matures anymore like this, she could hurt more people, or even herself."

* * *


	8. The training begins!

I am so proud of this chapter. It's long and funny, and has some cute moments. Plus, we see a lot of Hiei and Suuichi friendship, now who doesn't love that? Anyway, thank you for reviewing! One of you reviewed all the chapters, and it was lovely to see that you did so! (squeal!) Anyway, enjoy!

kitaxhaku

* * *

"What's all this about training?" I asked as I sat with Jun at a table the next day. "Am I finally going to start?" Jun nodded, a frown still on his face. "Well then...why do you look so sad?" Jun looked up at his me, pouting.

"Su...go...tr...ou..."

"What? I can't hear you, little Jun-chan."

"I said Suuichi is going to be training you! Geez! Do you know how frustrating and annoying this is to me? I mean...he's a devil in disguise! Argh!" As Jun yelled at me in frustration, I felt blush coming to my face, imagining myself being alone with the_ handsome_ devil:

_**"Do I hold a sword like this, Suuichi-sama?"**_

_**"No, no, my little flower, like this." Suuichi stood behind me and took my hands in his lightly. "But you shall never have to use it...I will guard you with my life!"**_

_**"Suuichi-sama!"**_

_**"Mitsuki-chan!"**_

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" I snapped out of my day dream and turned to see Hiei laughing his butt off. It was unusual to see that and it was disturbing, but the thing that really disturbed me was that he was looking at me while doing it.

"W-what?"

"Y...You really are a stupid girl..." I remembered that he could read people's minds, and I blushed wildly.

"H-how many times have I told you not to do that?!" Hiei stopped laughing and returned to his grumpy self.

"And how many times have I told you not to tell me what to do?" Jun got up to restrain me as I attempted to kick the little shrimp's face.

"Just one punch Jun-chan! Just one!"

"N-no, Onee-chan!"

"Everyone's very energetic this morning, I see." I blushed and stopped struggling as Suuichi walked in to the room. "Good morning, every one." He wore a cream turtle neck with a kaki jacket over, and green pants. He didn't seem like a high school boy...and it made me blush even more.

"G-good morning Suuichi-kun!"

"Don't you mean Suuichi-sama?" I managed to slip out of Jun's grip and throw an attempted punch at Hiei, who only jumped out the window in response.

"I'm going to kill you, Hiei!" I said, my face flushed as I shook my fist at him as he landed on the ground softly. He only turned his head up to me and spit his tongue out before jumping away. As I gritted my teeth, Suuichi tilted his head.

"Is something wrong, Mitsuki-chan? I turned around and shook my head quickly.

"N-no, nothing's wrong, Suuichi-kun!" I changed the subject, noticing Jun's obvious frustration. "I-I heard that you will be training me, Suuichi-kun! I'm very excited." Suuichi smiled, walking up and petting my head. I blushed, why was he so cute?

"As am I, Mitsuki-chan. Are you willing to start today?" I smiled and nodded quickly.

"O-of course!"

"Very well, then. Juichi-kun will help you get ready and we'll leave in an hour. Meet me here then, okay?" I nodded again; blush still clinging onto my cheeks in excitement.

"O-okay!" I said quickly. Suuichi nodded politely to me and Jun before exiting the room. I turned to Jun with a large smile, only to get a growl in response.

"Please don't smile about him in front of me…"

"Oh Jun-chan, please don't be so angry about him in front of me."

"I mean it."

"I mean it too."

"Onee-chan!" I jumped on to him with a hug and smiled.

"I love you Jun-chan!" I sang in response. He only sighed in response, giving up.

"I spoil you." I separated myself a little so that I could look at him.

"Eh? But I'm the older sister!" Jun only ruffled my hair and grinned.

"But I'm taller."

"That's mean!"

* * *

"Are you ready, Mitsuki-chan?" Suuichi asked as I walked into the room again. Finishing my long braid, I nodded. After tying the braid's end, I smiled.

"Yes, let's go!"

"Wait, Onee-chan!" I blinked, turning to see Jun holding something. "I meant for you to take this, since I'm busy here and can't watch over you." He held his hand out and I put mine under his, only for a snow globe looking thing to fall into my hands. I looked at it with wide eyes, admiring its blue beauty. It was like an ocean in my hands. I looked at Jun with wide eyes.

"It's so pretty, Jun-chan!" Jun only sighed.

"Of course you'd say that…" Before I could ask, he put his index finger up. "If something happens, you need to throw that orb in the water. Okay?" Though I was confused, I nodded.

"Okay, Jun-chan."

"Good. Behave okay?"

"I'm not your dog!"

"But you are my sister."

"Yeah, but I'm your older sister! I should be telling you that!"

* * *

"The first step in training is training your mind."

"My mind?"

"Yes. When you are in battle, you can't afford to lose concentration. Therefore, we will be meditating for the next three hours." I fell to my side.

"Three whole hours?! Is that really necessary, Suuichi-kun?" Suuichi opened one eye, already beginning.

"I know it seems boring, but it will help." He closed his eye and folded his hands so that his index fingers and thumbs touched. He was motionless. I followed his example by sitting down across from him and doing the same before closing my eyes. "Don't let anything distract you when you meditate. No matter how close or how far."

"BOO!" I screamed, jumping high in to the air. Turning, I saw Hiei grinning there.

"H-Hiei! What was that for?! I'm meditating! Don't distract--"

"You aren't supposed to let anything distract you when you are meditating, Mitsuki-chan." I looked at Suuichi whose eyes were still closed. "We will be here until we get three full hours of non-distracted meditating. My mouth dropped. I thought three hours was going to be hard…but this was too much. I glared at Hiei, seeing their plan. That was why Hiei didn't come back to the castle this morning; he was getting ready for me.

"No fair..." I sat down again and burrowed my eyebrows, trying to concentrate on nothing. Hiei sat beside me and began to poke my face. I felt blood rush to my head, and I turned my head towards his finger so I could bite it. I succeeded and grinned before Suuichi scolded me.

"You're not getting anywhere, Mitsuki-chan."

"I know. I think I can concentrate a little more now that I have gotten back at the shrimp." I closed my eyes and turned my face away from Hiei. He growled in response but I paid him no attention.

"You won the battle but not the war."

* * *

An hour had passed, and my mind was clear. Suuichi and I were deep in meditation, and Hiei hadn't bothered me once. I thought I was clear, but Hiei came back beside me.

"…Suuichi-sama." I fell to my side, my face red. Hiei grinned down at me, and I glared at him and dove on top of him.

"You jerk! Don't say that in front of him!"

"You asked for it!"

"Jerk!"

"Idiot!"

"JERK!"

"IDIOT!"

"You're not meditating, Mitsuki-chan."

"But Suuichi-kun—"

"You mean Suuichi-sama?"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

_Two hours down. One to go. Can I make it without Hiei distracting me? _He had been attempting for these two hours now, but I finally had gotten serious. There wasn't much more he could do, he'd tried to even get in my mind and talk to me there, but my stubborn will kicked him out. He sat beside me now, staring in to my face. He heard something, though, and stood up. Grinning, he pulled out his sword.

"I think she's finally gotten it, Kurama." Suuichi opened an eye to look at his friend, and nodded.

"Yes, she seems to have finally gotten a grip on her self control." He stood up and dusted his pants. "Just in time, it seems." He said, tapping my head. "That's enough meditating for today, Mitsuki-chan. Now it seems it is time for the real training to begin." I opened my eyes and looked up at him as he pulled me up.

"Suuichi-kun?"

"There are demons coming. Lots of them." Hiei backed up until he was in front of me, and I blinked. "Be prepared, Mitsuki-chan. We may need your help." There was a loud roar and I shook, looking up at Suuichi. "Don't be scared, Mitsuki-chan. You must keep your mind clear and fear nothing." He looked down at me, "Or else…you will die." My eyes widened as he let go of my shoulder and jumped with Hiei in to the trees, towards the roaring. I swallowed a gulp and turned to the waterfall. "I…must keep my mind clear…" Taking a step towards the water, I took another so that I was touching the water. I closed my eyes and took another step. I continued until I was half way under water. Lifting my hand, I felt water following my every move. I opened my eyes to see it, and did the same with my other hand. I pushed my hands down on the surface of the water and it felt like a floor as I pulled myself up so that I could stand on the pond's top water. "I…I did it!" I said before noticing the orb Jun had gave me glowing bright blue. I had forgotten that I still had it. As it shone, I took it out of my pocket and watched it rattle and shake so hard until it fell out of my hands and in to the water. Its glow fell to the depths of the water and I lowered myself to my knees on the water's surface to look after it. Its glow became dim for only a second before the whole pond shone brightly. "W-what is it?" I stuttered before something jumped out of the water. My eyes widened as it came back down and stood in front of me. "W-wow…"

It stood up proudly as its blue fur swayed in the wind, its blue ocean eyes staring proudly ahead. I stared at the large blue wolf and felt my mouth drop.

"How pretty…" It looked down at me and bowed its head. I petted it before holding its large head in my hands and hugging its nose. "So you're the one that is supposed to protect me…you're what Jun-chan was talking about. You're a very beautiful wolf!" It licked my cheek and I giggled before hearing another roar. "Oh, Suuichi-kun and Hiei!" The wolf, as if reading my mind, bent down for me to climb on. "Eh? Are you taking me to them?" The wolf, a he, nodded towards me and waited for me to climb on. I gripped on to his fur and he jumped high over the trees. I yelped, but quickly remembered about Hiei and Suuichi. If I could just remain calm, I could make it, I was sure. I looked through the trees to see birds fleeing from one area. It was the demons; there had to be at least twenty of them. "Ah! I see them!" Hiei and Suuichi stood in the center of the demon circle I had noticed, and they were grinning.

"It has been a while since you've fought, hasn't it Hiei?"

"No, it's just been a while since I've had a challenge."

"I don't think this one will be a challenge."

"It can be…how about a wager?" Hiei grinned at Suuichi, who in turn raised an eyebrow.

"What should I do? I'm not sure if I can help…I mean, I've just begun my training!"

"On your marks…" I blinked, looking down from the tree branch to see Suuichi and Hiei crouching down,

"Get set…" Hiei added, grinning more,

"GO!" The two sped off in to the cloud of demons, killing them as if it were a game. I blinked. It was a game.


	9. The first arguement? Jun's in trouble!

Hello all! Oh my goodness, it has been way too long hasn't it?! Well good news, I have gotten the plot down completely now, so writing the rest of the story will be a breeze! XD I hope you all enjoy this chapter; review if you like! ^_^

-KitaxHaku

* * *

"Suuichi!" I called as the two jumped from tree limb to tree limb. Both of the boys looked up at me as I dove down with the wolf reading my worried mind. "Are you guys alright? There are so many demons!" Two demons rushed forward towards us before Hiei slashed them carelessly with his sword. I lowered my head on to the wolf's back, squeezing its fur for the comfort of safety; I was still a little shaken up about the last time I was near a bad demon…

Suuichi noticed my hesitant form, and turned to Hiei.

"We should probably head back, Hiei." He said as Hiei nodded in agreement.

"If we stay here any longer, we'll smell like these disgusting demons anyway…" Hiei retorted, slaying another demon in half. The screams of the demons reminded me of the one demon that had almost killed me, the one that was an actual child. My eyes snapped open wide as I remembered this. Quickly jumping off of the wolf's back, I nervously jumped on to the tree limb closer to Hiei.

"Hiei-san! S-stop! Don't hurt them anymore!" I screamed, hugging the tree's trunk as I struggled for balance. Hiei turned quickly to me, shocked from my outburst, and jumped out of the demon's reach.

"What?" Hiei snapped, landing on my branch. I shook from head to toe as the wolf landed between us, between us and the demons in front of us, growling. I looked at Suuichi and Hiei as they neared me.

"I…I don't think they're really demons, Hiei-san!" I screamed. Both Suuichi and Hiei looked at me in confusion. "I…I know I sound crazy, but, I can explain. Can we just get back to the castle for now? They won't follow us once we get close to that place, right?" The two looked at each other, and then looked at me with doubtful eyes.

"Mitsuki-chan, we can't just let them go if they attack us again…" Suuichi said nervously. My eyes widened at the boy I thought was so gentle. Somebody, quick, tell me he was kidding! These were the defenders of justice?!

"What do you mean you can't let them go?!" I asked quickly. "You two are the ones who jumped away, trying to find them! It's your fault they found us!" The two boys were taken aback from my reasonable outburst, and they shared another look with each other before nodding.

"Okay, we'll pull back for now. But if any get close to us…we have no choice but to kill them." I nodded firmly before climbing back on to the wolf's back and sprinting off. Suuichi and Hiei followed me closely as we made our way back.

…_**none**_ of the demons followed us…

* * *

Suuichi, Hiei, the wolf and I returned to the castle unharmed but unusually silent. After the two boys had doubted me, I found myself furious at them for not believing me. How else did they think I survived from my first demon attack; magical bombs just made the demon explode?! I don't think so!

"M-Mitsuki-chan…" Suuichi stuttered nervously before I turned away from him. As he shut his mouth, Jun turned the corner. Noticing his wolf out of the orb, he ran over quickly.

"Onee-chan! What happened? Why is Ryuku out of the orb?!" He asked in a raised voice. I petted Ryuku, the wolf, as I walked up to meet Jun half way.

"I'll explain it all, just take me to Koenma." I said, my voice raised with irritation. "He runs this place, right? I have yet to meet him." I walked around Jun with a long frown on my face. "I have some important information to tell him. I hope at least he'll listen." Jun, noticing my ticked expression, quickly nodded and asked me to follow him. I nodded, and began to walk after him, but stopped as I heard Suuichi's and Hiei's feet move with ours. I turned with Ryuku, who seemed to stay on my wave length, and snapped at them as Ryuku growled. "You've done quite enough, thank you. I wish to speak with Koenma…**alone**." I snapped quietly. Suuichi looked both shocked and scared as I turned around again, and Hiei was just about as ticked as me.

"I hope that brat gets lost in the forest again…and no one is able to help her!" Hiei snapped loudly before venturing off to another hallway. Yusuke and Kuwabara passed the ticked shrimp and patted his head, only to get punched harshly. The two walked up to Suuichi, who looked at them nervously.

"What's going on, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, tilting his head. "Hiei seems to be in a really bad mood." Kurama sighed before explaining the situation. Kuwabara sighed.

"She got you good, my man." Kuwabara stated, patting Kurama's shoulder as it sagged. "You should know better than anyone, Kurama!" When Kurama blinked, he continued, "Never doubt a girl's intuition—or else you'll end up like Yusuke, who is always getting beat up by his girl!" Yusuke and Kuwabara began to wrestle quickly after that, and Kurama only sighed again.

Why did Mitsuki give him so much trouble? She acted like just another girl, but somehow, she always managed to get such different outcomes! What to do with the girl; what to do?

Jun turned the corner again and made eye contact with Kurama, only to snicker joyfully.

"Well well well, _Suuichi-kun,_" Jun mocked, "it seems as though you've really done it this time!" Kurama blinked, turning all the way around.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"My sister only gets mad when you do two things:" He held up his fingers, "One, you don't believe her," Kurama sighed, "Or two, you hurt a child." Jun began to laugh gleefully as he said this. "You are really screwed! You did both!" Kurama raised his eyebrow as Jun finished bashing him.

"But I only attacked demons…they weren't children…?" Kurama countered. Jun stopped laughing, and then grinned again.

"Even if you didn't know the reasons for her actions, shouldn't her innocence be enough?" When Kurama was silent, Jun shook his finger at him. "That's when you didn't believe her, correct? When you didn't understand why she didn't want you to attack?" As Kurama slowly nodded, Jun turned around, laughing even more. "You're so dead! She'll never talk to you again!" With that, Jun happily left Kurama, who was utterly confused, but at the same time, guilty.

* * *

"Mitsuki-chan! Hello again!" I blinked, raising my head to see the grim reaper floating on her oar. I smiled as the blue haired girl landed in front of me, who was sitting down outside of Koenma's office.

"Botan-san? Hello. It's nice to see you, too!" I said, smiling lightly. Botan, noticing something was wrong, sat down beside me as she took my hand.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Botan asked in a small voice as she tilted her head. I smiled quietly as I looked away from Botan. I couldn't possibly tell her; she's already so busy, it'd only be a burden.

"No…nothing happened. I'm just a little tired, that's all." I said with a giggle. As Botan opened her mouth to question me, the door to Koenma's office opened slowly. I slowly stood up, leaving Botan's side, and began to walk in. "Well, it looks like it's time to meet the big guy!" I said before I heard Botan sigh. I became confused by her random sigh, but continued inside, regardless. "Hello?" I called, peaking inside, searching for a large man that towered over me. Instead, I fell, noticing a baby sitting on a high chair. After gaping at him with my mouth wide open, he looked up from his papers for a moment, recognized my presence, and then returned to writing his signature.

"Well?" He screamed at me, not even looking up again, "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" I jumped a little at the toddler that was yelling at me, but walked up to the desk quickly.

"A-are you possibly…Koenma-sama?" I asked with a stutter. He stopped signing the papers for a moment, and looked up at me.

"What did you…call me?" He asked. I blinked nervously before replying.

"K-Koenma…sama?" The toddler jumped from his chair and stood on top of the desk, taking my hand quickly.

"You're a smart girl! There are only a few people who call me Koenma-sama anymore!" He said between sniffs. After he calmed down a little, he sat back down and gave me his undivided attention. "Now, what was it you needed?" Remembering the reason I came, I sat down in the seat closest to me and began.

"Well, Koenma-sama…I am Mitsuki…Juichi's sister." Koenma raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? I apologize for not being able to meet with you sooner. I was actually planning to call you up after you finished training with Kurama, but he never brought you here." He said, bowing his head down for a moment. As I shifted my eyes to the ground, I replied.

"A-actually…there is a reason for that…" I whispered, my head lowered. Koenma raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, Mitsuki-san?" He asked my, tilting his head. I lifted my head up; I couldn't waste anymore of his time!

"Well…while we were training…we found a large group of demons and Suuichi—" I corrected myself, "I mean Kurama, and Hiei began to attack them." Koenma nodded, waiting for me to continue, but I placed another troubled expression on my face before continuing. "While they were fighting…I remembered something…about the first demon that had attacked me back in the human world…" I paused, thinking about the terrifying memory that I had kept back until now, "…after I had thrown the rose to Kurama…I was hurt badly by the demon that chased after me…but…as I was dying…" I took one last pause, trying to stop my shaking hands, "I saw a child instead of the demon that had been chasing me…he said that he had been tricked into killing people…and he only wanted to go to heaven like normal souls…" I finished, still staring at the floor. There was a silence before I looked up to Koenma. "What do you think about this, Koenma-sama?" Koenma rested his hand on his chin in thought, his eyebrows burrowed down in thought.

"…This is very important information…this is the last piece of the puzzle! Why didn't I hear about this from Kurama?!" He asked more to himself than me. I nervously dodged eye contact with him for a moment before replying.

"W-well…everything just happened so fast…I never really had time to explain it to anyone…" I said. Koenma shook his head in disapproval.

"Nonsense! Kurama knows better than to not investigate witnesses! I shall have to speak with him immediately!" Koenma growled, calling for Botan. Botan walked in, her head tilted.

"What is it Koenma?" She asked, walking closer.

"Go get Kurama! I want to have a word with him!" As Botan bowed as he yelled at his command, I began to…well…'freak out' a _little…_

The truth was that I had never really gotten that mad at someone…I was a little scared that if I saw him, I'd do something stupid; as you've probably noticed, I'm not very good at getting mad and dealing with the consequences…and with Suuichi being the devil undercover, there was no way I could help but feel bad about this situation!

"I…" As I struggled to get my sentence out, Botan and Koenma looked at me, "May I…go now? I feel a little weak…" As Koenma nodded to me, I felt something cold press against my leg. I looked down to see Ryuku rubbing against me with his nose. As if reading his mind, I climbed on top of his back and slightly bowed to Koenma before Ryuku sprinted out of the room with me holding him tightly. "Thank you, Ryuku…" I whispered as I lay my head on his. As we made our way out of the room, we met Jun, who stoked Ryuku's nose gently before looking at me.

"How did it go, Onee-chan?" On the way to Koenma's office, I had explained to him the situation. I nodded.

"He said that it was the last piece of the puzzle…" I said, smiling in relief. "I hope he can save the children…" Jun smiled at me, acknowledging my deep compassion for children.

"Ryuku! Let's head over to that place!" Jun yelled, jumping out of the window.

He howled lightly in reply before jumping out the window after him. I sat up, screaming as we fell down to the ground. "R-Ryuku! Jun-chan! Where are we going?" I asked as he landed heavily on the ground before continuing forward in a great sprint. I closed my eyes until he stopped finally after fifteen minutes. I blinked, looking up before gasping. It seemed like the same forest we had been in earlier, only more peaceful and natural. Birds sang, the distant waterfall still sounded in the echoing space and a small stream passed through the middle of it all. I climbed off of Ryuku's back as Jun helped me down, and walked up to the little stream before sitting down by it. As I pulled my dress underneath my knees, I patted the ground beside me for Ryuku. "Come, sit with me Ryuku. Your element is water as well, right?" The wolf nodded before sitting down beside me and bending down to drink some of the water. "Eh? Is it good?" When he barked, I laughed before joining him and drinking some for myself. "Oh wow, I've never had this clean of water! It's so wonderful!" I exclaimed before sitting back. Jun chuckled at the two of us as he leaned back on a tree, a couple of feet away. Ryuku and I stayed like that for a while, just listening to the birds and water. "Ne, Ryuku…" He looked at me as I stared at him. "Are you a demon, too? I know you aren't just an ordinary wolf…you control water and you can understand what I'm saying." I said, tilting my head. He seemed 'silent' for a moment before closing his eyes. I blinked as the water from the stream began to surround him. As the water spun around him quickly, I gasped as his wolf form began to shape into a taller form…a…human form?

"R-Ryuku!" I said, startled as the water vanished and he stood there, now as a young man with wolf ears and a wolf tail. Jun chuckled again as he walked up to us, helping me stand up.

"Ryuku is a demon, Onee-chan. He pledged loyalty to me when I first came here and ended up saving him. He prefers to stay in his wolf form, I guess." I looked at the much taller demon with dark blue hair and sea blue eyes. His white shirt was tight on his chest, but loose on his arms, and his black pants flared out at the end, slightly covering his black boots. Returning my attention to his face, I soon turned to Jun.

"Can he…talk?" I asked in excitement. Jun waved his hand at me.

"Why don't you ask him? I'm not his master, just his friend." He said. I looked up at Ryuku, and asked,

"…Can you…talk, Ryuku-kun?"

"…Yes, my mistress." I squealed in excitement as I clapped.

"Why didn't you talk earlier, Ryuku-kun?" I asked, taking his hand in mine. He blinked at my excitement in surprise.

"I…I can't talk in my wolf form…my wolf throat is not as complex as a human's." I nodded, understanding, and let go of his hands, only to pet his head.

"Well, if you don't feel comfortable, you can change back into your wolf form." I suggested with a smile.

"Which form do you perform, my mistress?" I chuckled at him calling me 'mistress,' but answered none the less.

"Oh Ryuku-kun! You're just fine either way! Do what you want to do!" He seemed taken aback by my kind suggestion, but then smiled happily.

"As you wish, my mistress." He transformed into his wolf form, and immediately snuggled against my stomach. I smiled down at his wolf form.

"And Ryuku-kun, you don't have to call me your mistress…" I said, chuckling nervously. Jun merely chuckled as I petted Ryuku, and smiled.

"It looks like I am no longer the one he is most loyal to." He said, looking at me as I rubbed Ryuku's head playfully. As we played for a while longer, clouds began to form, and lightening suddenly struck a close tree. I screamed in surprise as Jun sat up from his nap in alarm. "What was that?" He asked, looking towards the burning tree. I quickly jumped on to Ryuku's back before approaching Jun, and then looking at the sky. It's true that I didn't like the rain (I know, very ironic…), but the only reason I didn't was because of lightening.

"Jun-chan, hurry! I think a bad storm is coming in!" I said, my voice cracking. Jun noticed my shivering form, and quickly remembered my fear of fire.

"Ryuku, take Onee-chan back to the castle." Jun commanded. Ryuku nodded before turning around, but I quickly jumped off, clinging to Jun's arm.

"Wait, what about you? Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"I have to kill this fire before it destroys the forest! It'll only take a minute, but I don't want you to get burnt. Go!" Jun commanded, pushing me back on to Ryuku.

"Be careful then, Jun-chan! We'll wait for you outside of the forest." I said before allowing Ryuku to take me away.

Jun turned back towards the blazing fire, raising his hands up. Taking a deep breath, he began to suck the fire to him. It was a slow process, but in time, the fire quickly fell. As he began to complete the process, though, a sudden blast shot at his surrounding, trapping him in the fire. He looked around in surprise, knowing this was not normal, and quickly looked up, feeling the source of power.

"…who are you?" Jun asked, quickly becoming defensive. A dark shadow floated above him, taking the shape of a man. Jun repeated his question; "Who are you?!" The shadow was silent for a moment, but then began to chuckle, and then laugh loudly, but stopped to threaten Jun.

"You're about to find out." The shadow wheezed through its teeth.

* * *

I looked back into the forest; something suddenly didn't feel right. As Ryuku stopped outside of the forest, I bent down to talk in his ear.

"Ryuku, I think something is wrong with Jun..." I said before pausing, and looking back to the darkening forest, "No…I know it…something is very wrong…"

* * *

Oh~! What will happen to Jun? Will Mitsuki return in time? Will she make up with Kurama? The world may never know (well you'll find out next time, but…shh, don't tell anyone! XD) ! Bye bye until next time! (^_^)b


	10. They meet the strange man, who is he?

"Yusuke-san! Kuwabara-san! Please, help!" I screamed, rushing into the castle on shaking legs. Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly looked up from their video game, startled by my trembling figure.

"Mitsuki-chan?" Kuwabara said in alarm, "What is it? What's wrong?" Without responding, I took their arms in mine and began to pull them out of the castle and into the rain. The two looked at me in confusion, and Kuwabara took me in his arms, trying to calm me down. "Whoa, whoa, Mitsuki-chan! Calm down! Explain what's going on first!" I looked up at Kuwabara with wide eyes, and wasted no time to explain it to him.

"Jun-chan…it's Jun-chan! He's in trouble!" I said as I let go of their arms, and jumped onto Ryuku's back. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at me in alarm.

"What's wrong with Juichi? Is a demon attacking him?" They asked. I shook more now, holding my arms in my hands.

"I…I don't know!" I said, shaking my head, "I just know that something is wrong! There's this feeling in my stomach…every time I think of Jun-chan, I feel nauseous, and I get dizzy…" I whispered. "I'm so scared…I don't know what Jun-chan is up against, but I know that I'm no match for it…and neither is he!" Looking at Yusuke and Kuwabara, I grabbed their hands. "Please, go help him!" Yusuke and Kuwabara switched a look before nodding quickly.

"Okay, Mitsuki-chan. Lead us to him!" They shouted. I quickly nodded before commanding Ryuku to go to Jun. We jumped quickly through the trees, the rain getting heavier and heavier each second. When we finally reached the area, I jumped off of Ryuku's back and looked around for Jun.

"J-Jun-chan! Where are you?" I called out, turning and turning, looking for any sign of Jun. "Jun-chan?" I called out again.

"O-Onee-chan…" I looked to my left to see Jun crawling over towards me, about a yard away, and screamed, noticing his bloody clothes.

"Jun-chan! What happened?" I asked, quickly running over to him. Ryuku ran over quickly as well, Kuwabara and Yusuke close behind. Resting his head on my legs, I stroked his dark hair gently, my hand shaking in helpless fear. His eyes opened slowly as he heard my petrified gasps of panic, and he stretched his bloody hand to my face gently with a struggling smile.

"I-I'm okay, Onee-chan…I'm just a little tired…that's all…" His smile fell as he looked over to Yusuke. "But…we need to get out of here…otherwise, he'll catch us…" I took his hand in mine quickly.

"Who will catch us?" Yusuke asked before a loud laugh bellowed from the shadows of the burnt trees. Flames surrounded our group of teenagers, and I screamed loudly, covering my head as I felt the heat around me. Jun sat up in a struggle, and hugged me tightly. He stared up into the flames with a glare, and spoke:

"He's here…" Jun said, his body shaking just as much as mine. I peeked out of Jun's hug to see who it was that tortured me so, and I saw a man floating. He was dressed in an iron suit, and wore a golden crown decorated with multiple diamonds and other expensive gems. His gloves were white as snow, or, rather, they would have been, had they not been scarred from the fire. His face wore a handsome smile, though is eyes almost _refused_ to laugh. His hair was a wavy blonde as his dead blue eyes grinned down at our helpless forms. His eyes seemed to put Jun in a shock, and Jun's body fell limp in my arms. As I shook him nervously, the man spoke to Yusuke.

"Hello, spirit detective." He said it in such a sarcastic voice, as if Yusuke were just a little play date he had been forced to play with. "It is nice to finally meet you, I suppose." Yusuke and Kuwabara stood in defense in front of Jun and me quickly, sensing the danger the man possessed. I was new at this whole 'evil demons' thing, and even I could feel the threat he brought upon us from outside of the forest.

His eyes laughed at us as he floated closer. "What is wrong? Why are you so stiff? Relax, I just want to talk." But Kuwabara and Yusuke only lifted their fists higher.

"You're the guy that did this to Juichi, right? Why should we trust you, then?!" Kuwabara sassed. The man, looking at him with an irritated face, floated closer and simply slapped Kuwabara.

Oh, it was on.

Kuwabara's anger took control, and he jumped towards the man, only to be kicked gracefully in the stomach. Yusuke quickly attacked after, but only the same effect rose.

He quickly knocked down Yusuke and Kuwabara again and again into trees, and sometimes through trees, until they were down for the count. He floated down in front of Jun and me, his face not even having a single sweat break out. I covered Jun's harmed body tightly, screaming for him to get away. "Do not come any closer! Don't hurt Jun-chan anymore!" He raised an eyebrow at me, and eyed Ryuku, who now stood as the only barrier between us and the mysterious man.

"That's alright; I only came here to see purity I've heard about. Interesting…you will be of use to me in the future." He whispered before dodging a bite from Ryuku. It was then that I realized, he wasn't after Yusuke…

He was after me.

As I wondered why he wanted me and my so called 'purity,' he floated up high into the sky, his hand on his chin. "I suppose I'm done for now. It was nice meeting you, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jun-chan," His eyes narrowed as he looked down at me with a menacing smile, "and especially you, Mitsuki." As soon as he was sure that I was scared down to my bone, he took his leave gladly, dodging a shot from Yusuke's finger.

It took me a moment to register what had just happened in the last ten minutes. Jun-chan had been hurt badly, Yusuke and Kuwabara were exhausted, and Ryuku and I were sitting on the ground, somehow unharmed; well, unless you count mentally, because I was so confused right now.

Yusuke and Kuwabara soon sat up, though, and helped me snap out of my trance. Kuwabara and Yusuke, in silence, helped me up, and Ryuku offered to carry both Jun and I; I gladly took his offer. We made our way back to the castle, all shocked by the randomly strange man that had defeated the heir to the demon king's throne in just a couple of punches and kicks. We were outside of the castle doors when Kuwabara swayed, already ready to faint. But a small man appeared, and caught his fall quickly. I quickly got off of Ryuku, and helped Kuwabara.

"Thanks, Hiei." I mumbled as I took Kuwabara's full weight onto my shoulders. Hiei stared at me, as if knowing that I wouldn't answer any of his questions, and opened the doors shortly after before taking Kuwabara back onto his much shorter shoulders. He pointed inside the castle, instructing me to go.

"Koenma's not busy right now; go talk to the baby and tell him everything that happened." I nodded at Hiei's directions, and Yusuke rubbed the back of his head in defeat. Hiei looked at Ryuku, and demanded that the 'stupid big weasel' followed him to the infirmary with Jun. Though Ryuku was insulted obviously, he followed Hiei's instructions after nuzzling my stiff leg. I tried to smile in response, but I ended up only turning and walking into the castle. As we walked through the large halls towards Koenma's room, I shakily looked over to Yusuke, who walked beside me in silence.

"…Yusuke-san…" He didn't look at me, but tilted his head, acknowledging my voice, "Who was that man?" Yusuke crossed his arms, determined to find the answer in the hall's walls. But in the end, they only softened as he finally looked at me,

"I don't know." Before I could even ask him anymore questions, we found ourselves in front of Koenma's door, and they opened just as we reached for the handle, revealing a shocked Kurama.

"Mitsuki-chan, Yusuke!" He almost screamed in alarm, "What happened? I just heard about the attack from Hiei; are you alright?" Yusuke simply walked past him, already irritated with the fact that he had lost to 'such a pretty boy.' I nodded slowly and lightly to Kurama to ease his worry only a little before also walking around him; my anger with his attitude was still strong in my soul, after all. Kurama, though upset that his friends had basically ignored him, quietly closed the door behind us as we faced the baby ruler.

"Mitsuki," Koenma said gently, "Tell me what happened from the time you left with Juichi till now." I nodded, and stepped up, my legs still shaking.

"There was a man…a very, very scary man…"

~……………………………………………~

Yeah, so that's all. Sorry it is so short, even though you had to wait for such a long time! XP I will do better next time, I promise!

-KitaxHaku


	11. What caused the arguement? Mitsuki knows

Oh yeah! I'm on a role! I finally got my mojo back for this story! XD Here's the next chapter baby! And a lot of good stuff is in there too! XD Don't forget to review!

~…………………………………………………..~

"Hm…I see…" Yusuke, Kurama and I all sat in the young ruler's room, waiting for his thoughts to be processed. I had long sat down, my shaking legs unable to stand for long, but Yusuke had only just now sat down. I offered my lap as his pillow, but Yusuke was so deep in thought that he hadn't even noticed me whispering to him.

How depressing could it have been, though? Yusuke was the top gun in the demon world (well, at least from what I've heard)…to suddenly get knocked around like a toy had to be heartbreaking! Yusuke's face was stone; his eyebrows narrowed in thought. I had never seen him so serious; to be honest, it worried me, but I decided to leave be, it was something he needed to get through himself. I would do no good.

"Mitsuki-chan," My eyelids fluttered in surprise for a moment as I exited my private thoughts and looked up, only to be blinded by bright red hair. "Hiei has just informed me of your brother's status." My eyes shot open quickly as I stood up on still weak knees. "R-really?" I asked the red head. When he nodded, I quickly ran to the door, tripping over myself occasionally, but none the less running. Kurama quickly caught up with me as I pulled the door open slowly (although I was, sadly, using all the strength I had), and helped me open it.

"Do you need assistance getting there?" He questioned as I quietly thanked him for helping me open the door. I realized that I had no idea where Jun was, and looked up at Kurama, who seemed to be dying from my glares. I lowered my eyes, and nodded silently.

Kurama said no more, pleased that I tolerated his help. With a swift gesture of his head, he held his hand out, moving out of the way so that I could step out before him. I turned to Koenma and Yusuke, bowed quickly, and after receiving no response, walked out with Kurama following quickly behind. I questioned Kurama's suddenly pushy behavior, but said nothing to him; I had to focus on my legs, which I feared would collapse at any moment.

We walked in this silence for couple of minutes, but Kurama quickly ruined my hope of it staying this way. "Mitsuki-chan," I kept my eyes forward as we walked, and pretended not to hear him, but this was Kurama, after all; he knew I was listening. "I wanted to properly apologize for the misunderstanding…Koenma explained everything…" I wanted to look over to him, but I knew that If I did, he would surely use his charms for his forgiveness; I couldn't allow that! "I didn't know that the demon had been a child; had I known, I surely wouldn't have—" He noticed me stopping, and turned to me, "Mitsuki-chan? What is wro—"

"Please don't make excuses, Suuichi-kun!" I said with the stomp of my foot. "You could have stopped when I told you, and you could have just run away!" Suuichi stared in surprise as I lifted my head, revealing a heated glare. "I know that you are used to seeing girls forget everything when you apologize with that face of yours, but I am different!" My screams gained volume as I squeezed my fists against my legs. My anger was over flowing into all of the words coming out; I don't even think much of it made sense; but I knew by now that I was in love with Kurama…and I also knew that it was one sided, and every word that came out unleashed all of my suppressed feelings.

_**"I'm sorry for bumping in to you like that, ma'am. I was so rude to not even help you up."**_

_**"Because, you were sad last time we met."**_

"_**By the way, Mitsuki-chan, you look beautiful."**_

_**"Try finding something you really enjoy before you submit yourself to situations like that, Mitsuki-chan."**_

"The way you apologize is wrong…you weren't there when I saw the child in the demon's form, so don't act like you understand what I saw! I watched that poor child suffering…and I thought that I was going to die with him! I'm sure you've been in multiple cases where you almost died, but never with such innocence! So…" I closed my eyes tightly, bending forward as I squeezed all of the air from my lungs, "please, PLEASE, don't treat me like such an _idiot_!" Finally, I stopped, my throat scratchy and my eyes watery. I huffed as my back un-hunched itself, and I let my nails stop digging into my palms. Kurama's face wore pure shock when I looked up, but he quickly covered it with his usual, calm façade as we made eye contact. Suddenly I felt sick; I had said too much. Curse these feelings of love I held for him! "I…Suuichi-kun, I—" I was cut off by a hand touching mine, and both Kurama and I turned (I seemed to jump more than turn) to see Hiei. "H-Hiei—"

"Your brother is waiting. Go." He said bluntly, pointing to a door, where Jun was struggling to stand up with Ryuku's help. I turned quickly, calling Jun's name, but stopped, and looked at Kurama one last time with eyes filled with guilt and apology. His eyes seemed cold and distant, and I bowed my head—it was all I could do—before running to go help Jun back in his bed. The two demons watched me until I disappeared in the room with Jun and Ryuku, closing the door behind me. As the door quietly clicked, Hiei looked up at Kurama, who began to walk away. "What are you so upset for?" He questioned bluntly, causing Kurama to stop walking. "She was only saying the truth; usually you'd admire that kind of talk." As Hiei walked up beside his closest companion, Kurama looked to away.

"Perhaps she deserves more than 'the usual' from me." He confronted, only causing Hiei to roll his eyes. Kurama, knowing that he wasn't fooling anyone, let out a long sigh and looked at Hiei with weary eyes. "She's the first to ever put it so bluntly…" When Hiei raised an eyebrow, he explained further, "It is true, most of the time when I am dealing with females, I tend to rely on my physical features to receive acceptance; I assumed that she would do the same as all of the other girls…but she caught me." He let out another sigh, but Hiei only snorted.

"So, basically," Hiei concluded, "you're just being a baby because that idiot beat you at your own game." Kurama turned to confront him, but Hiei had already jumped out the closest window, and was now jumping away through the trees. Kurama stared after him before sighing and staring at the floor. He knew that he was being childish, and he knew that he should apologize correctly, but still, when he was with Mitsuki he couldn't help but feel that young stubbornness jump out of him. He caught himself; he had just separated Mitsuki into her own category again…oh boy…what did _that_ mean? He certainly didn't feel anything towards her, yet she managed to get such different reaction out of him. Why? How?

He didn't know, and that's why it worried him. Out of all the puzzles and such that he could solve in seconds, he had a feeling that even if he spent all week on this one, the result would be the same: confusion. So, with a sigh, he retreated to his room; he couldn't do anything now.

~…………………………………………………..~

"How are you feeling, Jun-chan?" I asked in a whisper as I laid his head down on a pillow. Jun wearily stared at me as he took my hand in his, which were scared and cut badly.

"I'm fine…but…" He seemed uncomfortable in his trail of thoughts, and I tilted my head.

"Would you…like me to go?" I asked, causing his eyes to flare open widely as he sat up again,

"_No!_ You can't leave my side ever again! I won't allow it!" I quickly pressed his chest down so that he laid down, but for a moment, he fought with me, "Don't leave me ever again, Onee-chan! I won't let anything scare you again, so…!" I nodded, and hushed him as he began to cough; I had never seen him so scared and panicked. I wrapped him in my arms, holding him tightly.

"I…It's alright, Jun-chan," I whispered as he squeezed my arm in his hands, "I won't leave you, ever." I could hear muffles and sniffs coming from his shaking form; it was then that I became conscious of Jun's innocence; even after the two years he had left, he was still my spoiled younger brother. I dug my chin into his hair and repeated myself as he silently cried. "I promise, Jun-chan…I'll always be with you." He nodded, his voice cracking as he 'un'ed in response, and turned his torso to hug my tightly.

"I'll become stronger, and I'll protect you…I promise!"

~…………………………………………………..~

The next morning was awkward. Kurama and I were training in the castle yard (so that Jun could watch from the balcony), and neither of us had spoken besides the usual good morning. My natural instinct to apologize was driving me crazy, but at the same time my stubbornness was preventing me from keeping my sanity in check.

"We will be meditating for four hours today." I snapped my head up as Kurama said this bluntly, and nodded, "O-okay…" With that, Kurama turned from me, sat down, and crossed his legs. I puffed my cheeks out, upset that he so candidly avoided me, and turned as well before plopping down and attempting to meditate. I eventually calmed down, and took this time to sort out my thoughts (since Kurama probably wouldn't say anything to me about it even if he DID notice):

It was true that Kurama had been childish while I scolded him; it was in no way my fault that he treated me like such a sucker. However, I could have put it in a more gentle way, but I let all of my unreturned feelings of love get in the middle, which was also unnecessary. I sighed quietly, and bent my back, holding my head in my hands. No matter how I looked at it, we were both at fault. However, I found it irritating to have to be the one to apologize; he had messed up first! And so in conclusion, I decided not to apologize until he apologized. Simple enough!

As I opened my eyes in determination, I found Kurama's face in front of mine. Quickly falling back, he stood up and shook his head.

"Although you managed to block everything out, it seems as though you were far from meditating, Mitsuki-chan." I growled as he left my side, and walked back over to his spot. "Let's start over, shall we?"

Oh, it was on.

~…………………………………………………..~

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked down the halls of the spirit castle, both silent, and both unnerved by yesterday's incident.

"…Hey Uremeshi…what do you think that guy wants Mitsuki for?" Kuwabara blurted out, turning his head to his best friend. Yusuke narrowed his eyes at his nervous friend and blinked at him for a moment before sighing and looking forward.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I just want your opinion on it,"

"Even if you say that, I couldn't tell you, 'cause I don't know." Kuwabara growled at Yusuke's response, and pulled him into a head lock.

"Uremeshi! Quit being such a jerk!" Kuwabara yelled into his ear, "You got beat; both of us did, but you and your grumpy attitude aren't going to solve anything, so get over it!" Yusuke, irritated enough, quickly reversed the positions so that his leg twisted Kuwabara's and Kuwabara's arm was nearly popped out of its socket.

"Shut up! It's no surprise that you got beat; you suck! I on the other hand have a reputation to keep up, and I don't have time to let a little pretty boy knock me off my feet!" Yusuke spat. They continued like this for a good hour until they both dropped, exhausted. Kuwabara spit to his side before looking at Yusuke with a weak grin,

"Feelin' better?"

Yusuke wiped the sweat off his brow and glared at him, although he did feel a lot better; "…shuddup…"

~…………………………………………………..~

I walked into the castle with Kurama beside me, and really, REALLY I wished he wasn't. While we had been meditating, I had been caught multiple times not doing so well, and as punishment I received scolds from Kurama. To say in the least, I was not happy, and his lecture right now was working on my last nerve; only the heavens know how thin that nerve was. "Did you hear me, Mitsuki-chan?" Kurama asked, his voice also sounding strained and irritated (although he tried to hide it). I rolled my eyes, "I heard you the first time…" I mumbled under my breath as Kurama sighed.

"Very well, then," He said, throwing a wisp of hair out of his eyes, "We shall meet again after dinner." I nodded gladly as we parted, and I ran to Jun's room quickly. Arriving at his door, I slammed it open, growling.

"He's such a jerk, Jun-chan!" I screamed, slamming the door once again behind myself. "He continuously barks at me, but it's his fault that we're in this situation! If he'd just apologize, we'd be over this hump by now!" I screamed into Jun's pillow as loud as possible as he and Ryuku stared in fear.

"O-Onee-chan…I've never seen you this angry…c-calm down!" I threw his pillow back onto his bed as I turned to look at him, who was sitting by the window with Ryuku.

"Calm down?! How can I calm down?! This is ridiculous! He can't seriously train me if he's causing me so much…so much…" My voice died down at I began to think. What was he causing me? Disturbance? Hate? Guilt? No, none of those categories fit…

But I found what did.

"…Onee-chan?" Jun called as he stood up from his seat weakly; "Are you alright?" He whispered, bending down to see my face. Ryuku rubbed his nose against my leg, letting out small whimpers of care.

"J-Jun-chan…" I whispered, raising my shaking hands, "I…I can't help myself…" I shut my eyes tightly, trying to keep the tears from falling, as I realized the truth, "I like Kurama…I like him a lot…even though I know he doesn't like me…" I covered my face as I admitted this out loud, and stifled my cries.

Kurama had never started the argument…I had…my love had.

~…………………………………………………..~

"A toast!" A white glove lifted up a crystal glass with red wine swirling inside it. Subordinates clashed cups, cheering and singing drunk songs as the host himself took a swig of his wine. "May our tribes thrive together for the centuries to come!" Once again the demons cheered, and then finished their glasses of wine.

"All hail the mighty League of Demon Lords!" They sang, nodding to each other and hugging one another's shoulders. "All hail—" The 'king' of the table smiled as his guests slowly quieted down, and one by one fell to the cold stone floor. He stood up, walking around the dead corpses and kicking one or two along the way to the other side of the table. Taking a cup from a servant, he sighed to himself, flicking his hair up as he raised his glass to a red curtain upon the wall.

"All hail the new lord of all thirteen lands of the south—" He looked up at the curtain as the servant pulled the curtains apart, "and all hail my beloved bride to be!" As he drank the rest of his wine, the servants clapped until he was satisfied, and walked over to the revealed portrait of his bride, "Wait for me, Mitsuki, my love…I shall rescue you from all pain soon enough."


	12. Funny things make Mitsuki laugh

Oh yay! Another chapter! I'm so excited, because the next three or four chapters will be my favorite! XD Enjoy and please review more!

~…………………………………………………..~

"I know, Ryuku, I'm almost done." Taking a deep breath, I stood up again on the waves of the lake with the water fall providing plenty more to come. Ryuku offered his assistance, but I shook my head, and continued to struggle alone. "I have to do this myself, Ryuku, or I'll never get any stronger…" Leaving it at that, Ryuku bowed his head and sat on top of the water, waiting for me. I narrowed my eyes at the natural, who sat like it was nothing, and found myself sinking back into the water. After cursing to myself lightly, I focused again and pulled myself on top of the water. "Okay, part one is done."

Part one of what, you ask? Why, part one of my most ingenious plan: wake-up-before-everyone-else-and-become-stronger-in-secret-with-Ryuku plan, of course!

"Okay, part two!" I cheered quietly, moving my feet continuously to get used to walking on the water. "Check! Next is…" I then bent down, and pulled water upon my hands. It enveloped my arms quite easily, and I lifted my arms up towards the sky, and shot the water into the brisk morning air as the sun silently began to rise. "Now, the last part!" I stared at the shining water drops in the air, and flicked my fingers towards them. At first, it seemed pointless, but as the water drops neared the river's top, suddenly they pulled together, and floated in front of my finger tips. I stared at my achievement, and found myself screaming and jumping on top of the water. "Ryuku! Ryuku! I did it! I really did i—" I was cut off by the water bailing from under my feet. I sunk into the lake's cold water and quickly swam to the top, where Ryuku greeted me with a generous lick. I giggled, and finally accepted his help. "I guess I still need to practice that more…huh?" When I had first practiced with Kurama, I had been able to do all of these things so easily, but after we got in a fight, all the times I tried, I was unable to do anything. It was frustrating, but I knew that the only cure was to apologize…

As I climbed onto Ryuku's back, I looked at the rising sun; everyone would be up soon. I had to hurry back. Ryuku quickly ran through the trees as I pulled the water off of my clothes and his fur. I had to get rid of the evidence…Kurama would surely say something; he was a smart cookie.

I found my eyelids closing slowly, though, as we made our way back; I hadn't slept much the night before, and I got up deciding to train myself around two in the morning. Needless to say, I could take a nap. But I decided that it could wait; the best time to do it would probably be during meditation with Kurama.

~…………………………………………………..~

"Good morning!" I sang, walking into Jun's room with a hot plate of food. "How are you feeling today, Jun-chan?" He looked up from the multiple files spread out on his lap.

"Ah, good morning Onee-chan." I sighed at his casual response and put the food down on the dresser before walking over, and snatching all of the files from his reach. "H-hey! I was reading those!"

"Well they can wait; first you're going to eat breakfast." As he silently submitted, though wearing an upset face, he sat up to eat the meal I had brought him. As he ate, I peered at the files, and asked what they were.

"I'm looking up information on that guy." He explained, "It seems we aren't the only ones he's been bugging." I turned to him, my face twisted in confusion.

"Huh? So you already found out who he is?" Jun beamed proudly at his expert research and nodded with a mouth full of food.

"Dat's wight!" He said before I slammed a folder into his face, "Don't talk with your mouth full." After grumbling in response and swallowing, he explained further.

"His name is Lord Aiyasaki." He explained, "He wasn't much of a problem until about three years ago, but even then it seemed trivial. But over the last three months, he's been getting stronger; he's already concurred all of the south tribes of the demon world." I sat down on the edge of Jun's bed, reading the top file as Jun talked.

"But that doesn't make much sense…" I contradicted, "How could he have gotten strong enough to defeat Yusuke in so short of a time? Didn't it take Yusuke years to get stronger?" Jun nodded, already having thought of this.

"A lot of the time, power is offered to the weak who do not know the consequences." Jun continued after I nodded my head, "He is probably getting his power from a source…and in time it will turn on him and devour him." I turned my head to the ground, and thought about it; how awful would it be, to be devoured by such raw power?

I didn't like it, and I didn't like the fact that this man was after me with such power at this feet. Still, I felt helpless; surely I could do something for him? "Jun-chan, is there any chance that we can save him?" I questioned. "Could we show him how corrupt is is being? Perhaps then he would see, and he'd stop!" Jun shook his head, "Eh? Why not?"

"When one is corrupt with power, Onee-chan, they often lose feelings; their hearts become only empty voids yearning for more power." My shoulders sank in response, and I looked out the window with a sigh.

"But…we can't just kill him…" I said, turning my head towards Jun again. But he only looked at me sadly, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Onee-chan…perhaps that's the only way we can purify his soul again." I stood up, and nodded sadly, nonetheless accepting his answer.

"Perhaps…you are right." I walked to the door, and opened it quietly, deep in thought. "Onee-chan? Where are you going?" He asked as I snapped out of my daze. I smiled at him, and pointed towards the clock,

"He'll have a fit if I'm not there on time."

"He?"

"Who else?" I asked in a nervous whisper, "Kurama." With that, I slid out of the doorway and left Jun and Ryuku, who stared anxiously after.

"Hey, Ryuku," The wolf looked at Jun, "They're practicing over by the waterfall today; go watch over her for me, please." With a loyal bow, the wolf jumped out of the window, and waited for Kurama and me to walk out of the castle. Jun bowed his head in silence; he knew that I had a lot on my mind.

~…………………………………………………..~

"We're not meditating today?"

Kurama shook his head as he turned to me in front of the waterfall, "Today, we will be practicing with water techniques." He said, closing his eyes. "You are to stand on the water, and then walk on it, and then pull water up into the air continuously for four hours." I looked at Ryuku with a gaze of surprise; how ironic, all of the stuff I had done this morning!

In excitement, I walked to the water's edge and turned to salute Kurama. "Gotcha!" I dove into the water, and squealed mentally as I felt the cool water on my skin. Seeing the sun's reflection on the watery top, I swam up, and pulled myself on to the top of the water with slight ease. I looked at Kurama, who only nodded in approval, and I continued to stand there for a few moments before becoming self-conscious. The fact that Kurama was watching me, and only me, made me pretty nervous, and soon enough it took its toll.

"Ack!" I fell under the water and quickly swam to the top again, huffing in defeat. Kurama shook his head.

"Focus, Mitsuki-chan." I puffed my cheeks out in response; how was I supposed to focus when such a gorgeous guy was staring me down?

"I can't when you're watching me! Read a book or something!"

"But then how will I know if you're really training?"

"You'll hear a splash if I'm failing, obviously!" I noted sarcastically as I pulled myself back on the water. I wasn't going to get anywhere with my feelings so scrambled; it frustrated me, and the fact that I was also worrying about Aiyasaki and all of his children zombies was another big problem. Not to mention my brother, and Yusuke, and Kuwabara—argh!

Kurama, though, still shook his head.

"Just continue your practice, Mitsuki-chan. I won't interrupt you." In response to his cool remark, I slammed my fists down on the water's surface and screamed in irritation, causing a wave to wash over Kurama. I gasped at him as the water slowly retreated back into the lake, leaving a both shocked and soaked Kurama behind, seaweed hanging from his hair. Okay, at first I was looking in pure fear for my life, but then as I noticed how stupid he looked, I began to giggle, and the giggle became a laugh.

How long had it been since I'd last laughed so freely? Surely it'd been a while. I sat on top of the water and held my stomach, pointing and laughing at him like a child.

"I…I'm s-sorry…pff…that's…that's not funny…pff…okay, I take it back, that's really funny! Look at yourself! Seaweed!" I covered my mouth trying to stop myself but alas, there was no avail. Kurama blinked, staring at my childish self, and found himself chuckling soon enough, although it was for a different reason. And so we sat there, giggling like children until we saw fit.

After we finished, I walked over to Kurama, and sat on the edge of the water in front of him, pulling the seaweed off of his hair. "Ne, Kurama," I said, smiling nervously, "I'm sorry." Kurama blinked in surprise to my sorrowful apology as I continued, "I was being stupid; please forgive me. I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did." I bowed, and awaited for his acceptance, but I only received a sigh. Looking up, I saw Kurama also bowing towards me.

"I too apologize; it seems that I have been nothing but a 'jerk' to you recently." He lifted his head up to meet my shocked gaze and smiled. "I should have believed in you more, Mitsuki-chan, I am sorry."

I stared at him, but soon smiled, holding my hands over my heart. "I…I'm so glad…" I whispered before standing and turning from Kurama's gaze. "Now I feel so much better!" I said, spinning around on top of the water. With my conscious clear, I could easily walk on the water. I called Ryuku over, and we played happily on top of the water with Kurama watching.

Everything seemed peaceful…that is…

Until he came back.

"Mitsuki-chan," Kurama and I looked up in alert, noticing the man floating in the air, "I have come for you!" I stared in fear, Ryuku growling fiercely.

"A-Aiyasaki…"


	13. Mitsuki grows up? Don't take her away!

"It is an honor that you know my name, Mitsuki-chan." Aiyasaki said, smiling…'happily.' I felt the shiver fall from my head to my toes, and my arms reached around Ryuku in fear. As Aiyasaki grinned in dominance, Kurama quickly stood up, catching his attention. "Ah re? Who is this devilish dud?" Aiyasaki asked, a small chuckle breaking through his polite accent. Kurama, noticing his game, quickly played along, smiling back.

"I am Kurama; a pleasure." Aiyasaki only scuffled in response, seeing that Kurama would bring no enjoyment in teasing, and looked back to me.

"Anyway, Mitsuki-chan, it is time to go." I tightened my grip on Ryuku, and looked up at Aiyasaki with wide eyes. "What is wrong?" He asked, floating down, "Let's go." Ryuku snapped at his out stretched hand, and Aiyasaki's smile fell quickly. "I was kind enough last time to ignore you, little beast, but if you try to hurt me again…the consequences will be severe…" Seeing that Ryuku's blazing protection of me would not waver, he flicked Ryuku's nose, and sent the wolf flying into the rock stone behind the waterfall. I stretched out after Ryuku, and quickly stood up to go after him, but Aiyasaki grabbed my wrist. His playful face was gone, and he now had a look of pure irritation. "I'm done playing, let's go." I shook my head, and tried to pull away,

"N-no…let me go!" I threw my hand up, and water surrounded his face, causing him to quickly let go of my wrist. By now, Kurama had made his way behind Aiyasaki with his rose whip, and with the flick of his wrist, he wrapped the vine around Aiyasaki's neck and pulled him away. I quickly turned, and ran over towards the waterfall. Kurama called to me. "Mitsuki-chan! Run back to the castle now!"

But I turned my head towards him and shook my head, "Not without Ryuku!" I replied, turning my attention back to the empty space behind the waterfall. "Where did he go?" I asked myself before looking down, and seeing the same glow of the orb he had emerged from. Ryuku must have fallen unconscious! Quickly, I dove under the water, and followed the trail of light. I got closer, and noticed that it was Ryuku indeed, but he wasn't unconscious, he was being held by two demons. I quickly pulled my hands through the water, and sent a swirl of water towards them, but it proved no purpose; the demons only swatted it away with their fins and then grinned at me. I shivered at their grins, but when Ryuku began to fight them wildly, I blinked, and turned to see what was making him so untamed. Two large demons stood (swam?) over me, the same grins on their faces. I screamed, water filling my lungs, as they took hold of me.

They had set a trap, and they got me.

~…………………………………………………..~

"You aren't proving to be as hazardous as I have heard, Aiyasaki-san." Kurama joked in his polite tone, still holding the criminal in his whip. "I must admit, I am a little disappointed; I was hoping for a challenge." The blonde looked at him with a grin, although clearly in pain from the whip around his neck,

"As was I, Kurama-san…" Kurama's eyebrows arched at this, and he waited for the man to continue, "I thought you were the one who had all the wits in the group…really, who would leave such a weak girl _alone and_ _under water_ for such a long time?" Kurama's eyes flew open as he quickly let Aiyasaki go, only to see four demons jump out of the water. Kurama stared in shock as he saw Mitsuki and Ryuku both struggling to escape from their grasps. He growled; of course, no criminal would dare attack him without back up; they were always such cowards. Mitsuki stretched her arm out to Kurama as Aiyasaki joined the group in the air.

"Kurama! Help!" She screamed, thrashing about. Aiyasaki sighed, shaking his head as he took Mitsuki out of the demon's grips and into his arms. "No, let me go!" She commanded in a trembling voice.

"Ah, but Mitsuki-chan, would you really want me to?" He asked, sending the two demons that had been holding her down to stand around Kurama. Kurama quickly slashed his whip out to one of the demons, and caused it to scream cruelly as it gripped its injured arm. Aiyasaki sighed, and continued, "Now if we keep playing like this, I'll have to pry you from Kurama's dead cold hands," His face grinned cruelly, "I guess I'll have to." As Kurama prepared to fight the other demon, Aiyasaki shook his finger.

"Ah ah ah, Kurama-san! If you hurt my little friends anymore, I might hurt little Mitsuki-chan…" With the push of his finger on her arm, she felt a jolt of pain shoot up to her shoulder, and down to every single finger. Kurama quickly lowered his weapon as he saw Mitsuki wiggle in pain, unable to escape the evil man's grasp. Finally, Aiyasaki lowered his finger as well, and she huffed, holding her now bleeding arm in muffled cries. Ryuku, who had been howling since they'd gotten out of the water, now began to bite the demons that were holding him, causing Aiyasaki's smile to fall once again. He pulled Mitsuki with him over to Ryuku, who growled continuously. Aiyasaki glared at the wolf; he was working his nerves. But as he raised his hand to slap the blue animal, Mitsuki threw herself on top of him.

"D-don't hurt Ryuku anymore!" Mitsuki begged, her eyes filled with tears. "Please…just stop hurting my friends…I'll do anything you want…" She whimpered. Aiyasaki sighed, and looked at her innocent eyes.

"Yes, that is what I want…that innocence can be my greatest power…" He stopped talking to himself and looked at Mitsuki. "Very well, Mitsuki-chan," He said with his smile back in place, "If I allow you to take this mutt with you, and we spare Kurama," He tilted his head, "Will you come with me?"

He didn't have to ask her twice, but Kurama quickly objected, "Mitsuki! No!" She looked down at him, smiling lightly.

"I don't have any other choice, do I? If I don't go with him, he'll kill you and Ryuku…there's no way I could allow that." Kurama's eyes narrowed in worry, "But…Mitsuki…"

"I know, Jun-chan and the others will be angry…but do not lie, Kurama, this wasn't you fault." Kurama's eyes narrowed in helpless defeat as he realized that Mitsuki was right. If he fought, Mitsuki would be hurt, and if he didn't, she was safe, for now...

Aiyasaki, satisfied with the terror he spread, prepared to retreat. "Very well then, we have a deal, Mitsuki-chan. You and the mutt will come with me, and we'll spare your little friend." She turned her head to him, trying not to cry.

"You must not harm Ryuku in anyway…or Kurama…" She whispered, glaring up at him, "Or I will kill myself." His eyes widened in surprise, and he lowered his head down to her height.

"That is a heavy burden, Mitsuki-chan, even after death. Are you sure you want to tell me that?" She nodded, unafraid of the consequences.

"I will do anything to save my friends…anything." Aiyasaki stood(floated) up straight, and put his hand on his chin with a raised eyebrow.

"You are indeed an interesting girl…" He smiled, nonetheless, "very well, I agree to your terms. Now, let's go, shall we?" Mitsuki slowly nodded, her eyes still filled with tears. She wanted to look down at Kurama, and tell him that everything would be alright, but her lungs seemed almost frozen, and she couldn't move. If it hadn't been for Aiyasaki holding her arm so tightly, she would have easily drowned in the waters below, the way she was now.

"Say goodbye, Mitsuki-chan." Aiyasaki whispered, almost hissing. Mitsuki finally turned her head down to the boy she had grown to love, tears finally traveling down her cheek bone. Oh, how ironic this was. She always thought about being rejected by Kurama, and seeing his face calmly telling her that she wasn't _the one_, but now, looking at him, she could see that perhaps there was more in his eyes for her. But it was too late now; she had to leave his side forever. And so, she drew her hand up to her heart, and smiled as widely as she could.

"Goodbye, Suuichi-kun…" And so, Aiyasaki snapped his fingers, and in an instant, they were gone. Kurama watched helplessly from below, praying that maybe, just maybe, this was all a dream. But he knew it wasn't, and he knew Mitsuki wasn't coming back…

His hands curled into fists as he squeezed eyes shut. His hair flew around him as his aura seemed to sky rocket with unknown power suddenly overcoming his sense of restriction. His head was spinning; he couldn't think straight. He only knew one thing: someone had walked in his territory, and taken something important.

No, Mitsuki wasn't coming back, "Not unless I pry her out of his dead, cold fingers…" Kurama's eyes flashed a golden yellow as they opened widely; his hair flickering between silver and red. He tried to calm himself down, he really did, but all he could think of was Mitsuki, and Aiyasaki's dead corpse lying under his feet.

Mitsuki always thought that Suuichi-kun was a devil undercover…it was one side of Kurama that she hadn't seen...but she'd see it soon enough.


	14. Telepathy and loyalty's pains

Woo! So now we're getting to the bloody part! YAY! Ha ha ha, but anyway, I just wrote this, so I apologize if it's not grammar-corrected. Um, yeah, that was it; please review!

Oh, and speaking of reviews, I just wanted to thank Death101- Fox Version for reviewing every chapter! You really stay up to par with my story! I appreciate it!

Of course, I appreciate everyone else, too! I absolutely LOVE reading your reviews! It makes me feel so buttery and lovely! XD Thanks again!

~……………………~

It was dark. It was quiet. It was lonely. The walls leaned inward, and the floors warped up. The cracked and splintered door seemed to be sturdy, but at the same time one could expect it to fall to the dusty ground. The lone window of the room was blocked by large bars, and through the bars (and all of the dust pasted on the window) one could barely make out the green water far down below, easily blocked by a misty fog. Though these things were attempted to be covered up with bright wall ornaments and rainbow rugs, the room managed to keep its eerie appearance easily.

It was creepy. It was tragic. It was Mitsuki's new home.

Mitsuki didn't know where she was. After Aiyasaki had taken her away, they reappeared in this room, and he deemed the tower her home. Thus, she was left there…alone.

The only communication she had with anyone other than Ryuku was of the two little demons who brought her food at dawn and dusk. The two little demons never spoke to her much. Besides the 'good evening, mistress,' or 'how are you doing, my lady?' Mitsuki never got much more out of them. But they seemed to always smile and happily oblige to whatever she asked of, as long as it had nothing to do with Aiyasaki. After seeing the fear stricken looks on their faces when she asked to see him, and when she remembered how her arm had been broken so easily, and she never asked again, with a full understanding of why she shouldn't bother the short-tempered man. Of course, though, the two demons never spoke much to her also because of the water wolf who laid beside her day and night, growling protectively.

Today was no different. In the small room of the tower, Mitsuki sat by the barred window with an expression of pure boredom. She wasn't sure how long she had been there…perhaps a couple of weeks? It was long enough that she couldn't remember simple facts that she once knew…like the address of her home in the human world, or even her parent's names. She hadn't thought of these things since she'd left the human world, and they seemed to mean nothing especially now.

Mitsuki let out a small sigh, turning her head from the window and down to the demon who sat beside her as a wolf, "Ryuku-kun," His ears perked up as he quickly lifted his head up from his paws, and he let out a small yawn (though he attempted to stifle it). "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Mitsuki asked nervously; Ryuku had been on the edge since they'd come, he hadn't slept a wink. But Ryuku only shook his head and sat up, waiting for Mitsuki to continue. "Would you mind changing into your human form? I would like to talk to you." With a nod, he gladly obliged, and in seconds he now bowed in front of his mistress.

"What would you like to talk about, my mistress?" He asked, lifting his head. Mitsuki sighed at the name he called her, but continued none the less, "I wanted to know if you could teach me something." Ryuku's narrow eyes fluttered in curiosity as he stood up.

"Anything you'd like, my mistress." He replied with a bow. Mitsuki smiled lightly as she took the water from the bowl next to her, and played with it in the air.

"You see, I know how to take water, and handle it in such simple ways…" Moving her hands this way and that, she moved the water in the direction of which she desired, "However, I don't know how to take water out of objects, like taking water out of a watermelon or something." Mitsuki's stomach growled as she mentioned her favorite fruit, and she giggled as Ryuku wondered if she was simply hungry, "Could you teach me, Ryuku-kun? I want to know."

Ryuku eyed his master strangely, unsure of what this knowledge would do for her. "What will you do?" Mitsuki blinked at is question, "What will you do with this knowledge, my mistress, once you have mastered the technique?" Mitsuki's eyes hit the floor as he said this, and she nervously clawed at her skirt. After searching the floor for an answer, she found one and looked up with a smile. "I just want to continue my training…I know it'll come in handy if we get out of here one day." Mitsuki assured. Though Ryuku didn't believe the excuse, he felt that she had something planned, and he would stick with whatever she came up with. She was his mistress, after all.

~……………………~

"My mistress! W-w-w-what are you doing?! P-p-p-p-please, get d-down from there!" Mitsuki turned, her eyes fluttering as she balanced herself on an old chair, trying to grab a bottle from a top shelf. One of the little demons, who brought her food (which was, by the way, now on the floor in a pile), was shaking on the ground, its claw being chewed on desperately by its own sharp teeth. "If you hurt yourself, I will be in oh so much trouble! Please, get down!" Mitsuki rolled her eyes as the little thing moaned, its voice reaching new heights. She sighed as she jumped down, and walked over to the demon who was _still_ moaning.

"Chichi-chan," Mitsuki said lightly, taping its head, "it's alright now; I'm off the chair, see?" The demon, Chichi, uncovered her eyes, and looked up at Mitsuki to clarify this fact, and then smiled childishly, pleased.

"Thank you, my mistress!" Chichi looked down at the food and bent down on the floor, picking it up with a smile. Mitsuki sighed, knowing that Chichi had always been this clumsy, and bent down to help her. With a swift gesture of her hand, the water from the cup was in her hand. She picked up the cup as Chichi watched with a dropped mouth, and put it back in the cup. Chichi clapped in surprise, and Mitsuki blinked. "I didn't know that you were a water demon! Wow!" Chichi giggled in pleasure and then picked up the tray, "I'll be back with more food, my mistress!" Mitsuki sighed at Chichi's childish ways; there was no doubt that she was another child who had been tricked by Aiyasaki. As Mitsuki stood up, a bronze color caught her eye. She looked at the ground, at the spot that she had picked the water up, and saw this strange, bronze color imprinted on the ground.

"Ryuku-kun…" Realizing that this mark had been from the water, Mitsuki fell into deep thought, and shoed Ryuku away as he approached. "N-never mind…" She said, "It's nothing." It was anything but nothing…this had been in her drink, and she had probably drank it the last three days she had been there. But what could it be, she wondered. Aiyasaki wouldn't dare poison his 'most prized possession,' as he called her the day he took her. It couldn't be sleeping drugs because she barely slept at all. What could it be?

Sighing lightly, she took the water and dumped it on the mark again before standing up. It didn't matter now; whatever he was putting in her system was already in it. She turned to Ryuku, whose head was tilted in confusion. She smiled, petting the wolf's head. "Let's begin the training, Ryuku-kun!" Mitsuki said, moving towards the chair to get back up on it and take the bowl that was on top of the cabinet down. As she did this, though, Ryuku sniffed the water on the ground, and his eyes widened in shock, recognizing the smell.

Ryuku quickly transformed into his human form, screaming for his mistress. As he turned, he saw Mitsuki standing on top of the chair, her eyes wide and seemingly frozen as she dropped the bowl. As it crashed on the floor, neither of them paid attention to it, and Mitsuki began to scream, grabbing her face in her hands.

"Mistress!" Ryuku cried as Mitsuki fell off the chair. He caught her quickly, though she continued to thrash about in his arms. "My mistress! You must fight it!" He screamed in her ear, trying to get through to her. Aiyasaki had been giving her a demonic poison in her water. It was not deadly, but it was painful enough to break one's spirit and will. If she wasn't able to break through its effects on the mind and body, she could surely become paralyzed, mentally or physically. But the thing that worried him the most was what effect they would have on such a pure soul like Mitsuki's. She could be on the verge of death, and she'd still have the urge to smile; would this poison turn her pure soul into a dirty one? Mitsuki's screams reached a new level, and Ryuku looked at her more closely.

Mitsuki was losing the battle. She screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes already blood shot from the capillaries bursting in them. Her gloves were soaked with blood from her nails scratching into her cheeks, and the tears that ran down her face smeared into the blood even more. Ryuku stared at his master with wide eyes, and closed them, deciding that he had no choice but to do…that…

"Forgive me, my mistress!" He said before laying her on the ground. His eyes flashed a bright blue as he lifted his hands in the air, and brought them down on her stomach. If you didn't think that her screams could possible escalade anymore, you are surely mistaken. Her screams stretched twice as loudly, and she flung her arms and legs, trying to escape Ryuku's grip on her stomach. The cloth around her stomach had seemed to almost flee from Ryuku, and they ripped themselves open, allowing Ryuku to directly touch her skin. Ryuku's hands, at first, were only on her skin, but slowly they dug into her body, soon reaching inside of her stomach. Once they had reached that far, he looked at the water that was on the floor, and he picked it up with his eyes. Making sure that it didn't pick up any of the poison, he then turned back to the flailing girl and dropped the water around his hands, where it slowly sank into the holes around his fingers. He chanted silently as his fingers moved around her stomach, and as he finished, he tore his hands out of her stomach, blood following his hands. Mitsuki let out one last shriek in pain before she finally fell unconscious.

Ryuku sat on the side, huffing, and looked at the blood that was on the floor. It slowly turned black, and it formed into a sluggish creature, who looked at Ryuku and then struggled to reach the door before Ryuku could get up. Ryuku growled, and jumped on it, ripping it to shreds with his sharp teeth. As he made sure that the demon parasite was dead, there was clapping, and Ryuku looked up with a growl.

"That was quite a show, Ryuku-chan!" Aiyasaki said with a playful smile on his face. "However, you didn't have to kill my friend!" He said with a sigh. Ryuku stood up, wiping his cheek,

"If you do anything like this to my mistress again, I will kill you." Aiyasaki smiled in amusement, and turned from the door, shrugging.

"For now, I'll let you think that you've won. I've gotten my message to the right crowd, after all." And with that, he retreated into the dark staircase, and the door closed behind him with a loud bang. "I'll send Chichi in later with a new dress for Mitsuki-chan." He called through the door. After growling for a couple of moments, he turned back to Mitsuki, and wiped all of the extra blood from her body. The holes were slowly closing themselves up, though Mitsuki's fingers twitched in pain from time to time.

Ryuku stared at her in silence, and slowly he began to whimper, turning back into a wolf. His whimpering became a howl, and he cried loudly for his sleeping mistress.

~……………………~

"What's wrong with him?!"

"I don't know! He just started to scream all of a sudden!"

"Get Kurama, he'll know what to do!"

Hiei laid on the ground, screaming loudly in pain; twisting and turning, his hands thrusting themselves into his stomach. Kuwabara and Yusuke grabbed his arms as blood began to trickle down his lips from the impact of his self-inflicted hits, and Hiei's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he continued to scream.

Kurama ran into the room with Botan behind him, and Kurama's eyes widened at his usually calm friend. "Hiei!" He screamed, dropping down beside Yusuke. "What's going on?" He asked Yusuke, not looking away from his screaming companion.

"I-I don't know, he just fell to the ground and started flaring around and hitting himself!" Yusuke responded, "It's like he's being tortured or something!" Kurama said nothing else, and only rested his hand on Hiei's head, closing his eyes. Hiei's screams were still great as Kurama linked their telepathic thoughts. 'Perhaps this was the problem;' Kurama thought, 'perhaps Hiei has knocked into someone's thoughts, and he can't escape…'

He didn't know how right he was.

The pain traveled from Hiei's body and into Kurama's, and the first thing he felt was nausea. He covered his mouth with his other hand as he felt the other pains the other two were going through, but he threw his hand off of Hiei with a start. He stared with wide eyes as he realized what was happening. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan looked at him in confusion,

"Are you okay, Kura—"

"Kuwabara, Yusuke!" The two jumped as Kurama yelled at them, "Hold him there; do not let him out of your grip!" The two nodded, though they were confused, and Kurama quickly rolled up his sleeves before pressing both of his hands onto Hiei's face.

The link caused the pain to travel into Kurama, but he fought the pain, and searched for Hiei's mind in the middle of all the chaos.

_Hiei! Hiei! Where are you?_ Kurama called, _Snap out of it, Hiei! _As he searched for Hiei, the pain's origin seemed to recognize Kurama, though, and all of the pain rushed into his mind. Kurama's hands jumped off of Hiei's face, and he flew back onto the floor. Hiei slowly stopped screaming, and fell unconscious. The three looked at Kurama, who was now gripping his chest in pain. Kuwabara reached for his shoulder, but Kurama snapped his head up to him, "**Don't.**" Kuwabara's hand sunk back in silence as they watched their friend suffer.

Kurama closed his eyes tightly as he tried to fight the pain away. When it had been in Hiei, it was solely pain in the stomach, but now the pain centered itself in Kurama's heart.

_Who are you?_ Kurama asked, _Why were you in Hiei? Why are you in me?_ The pain rallied at Kurama's voice, and it responded,

…_Kurama?_

Kurama's eyes snapped open as he recognized the voice, and he jumped up to his feet, "Mitsuki-chan?!" The pain flew away quickly as he realized its source, and he fell back down, huffing as he still looked at the ceiling. Botan, Kuwabara and Yusuke stared at their friend in silence for a moment before Botan called out to him,

"Kurama?" She whispered, causing him to snap out of his daze, "…What about Mitsuki-chan?" Kurama sat up slowly, still a bit shocked, and he sat there for another minute before answering.

"We have to find her…" He whispered, "They're doing something horrible to her." The group sat in silence, and Kurama looked out the window, his eyes narrowed in anger.

_Aiyasaki…I am going to kill you for hurting my friends so._


	15. That sparkle in her eyes

Enjoy! And let's try to get the number of reviews up to **40**! Can we do it? I think we can! XD And hey, let's see if we can get OVER 40! That'd be great! XD Not to mention, the next chapter would come out a lot sooner…hint hint

But yeah, in this chapter, there'll be some angst parts…but it won't last long I swear.

~……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..~

"Is everybody ready?"

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama nodded at this question. Backpacks were packed onto their backs (all except for Hiei, anyway), as they prepared to go on yet another journey. Botan sighed as she rested her hand on her cheek. "I wish I could have gone too…but I have to keep watch here with Juichi-kun." The group looked from Botan's pouting face to Juichi, who was grumbling behind her, glaring at Kurama. They sighed as Juichi sent Kurama a rather nasty message with his middle finger before he spoke.

"Oi! Kurama!" Juichi said, almost shouting (which Kurama wondered why, since he had his attention since he raised his middle finger), "Just because I'm still injured doesn't mean I can't kill you if you come back without her!" Kurama nodded, his face still calm, though the topic of Mitsuki angered him. As Kurama focused on controlling his anger, Juichi's eyes softened, and he lowered his head as he stood on his crutches. "…Make sure she's safe, okay?" Juichi said, almost in a whisper. "I couldn't protect her…now it's your turn to try." Kurama stared at Juichi with a slightly surprised expression, but he quickly smiled.

"You really do love your sister, don't you?" He asked with a friendly chuckle. Juichi nodded quickly, and looked at Kurama with a blunt expression.

"How could someone not love her? She is perfect." Kurama blinked as Juichi said this, and he raised an eyebrow. There were many things that he could say about Mitsuki to disprove Juichi's theory…

Juichi, noticing Kurama's train of thought by the look of confusion on his face, sighed and looked up at him with a shaking head. "That's right, you wouldn't understand. You don't know Onee-chan at all."

Kurama almost stepped back from that stab. He didn't know Mitsuki? He had been with her almost every time she was attacked; he had saved her almost every time as well. How could he NOT know Mitsuki? Kurama's ego took a hit as Juichi, returning to his sour self with a grunt, turned and walked back into the castle.

Yusuke, who shuffled uncomfortably for a moment, soon walked up to Kurama and patted his shoulder with a friendly grunt, snapping him out of his daze. Hiei rolled his eyes as Kurama fixed his mask into place, and the group proceeded their start of the journey after saying goodbye to a confused Botan.

~…………….~

"I'm fine, Ryuku." Mitsuki hoisted herself to her feet again, swaying until Ryuku caught her.

"Perhaps you shouldn't work yourself so hard, my mistress." He warned. "Your stomach hasn't healed properly, after all." Mitsuki giggled lifelessly at this; her hand placing itself on her stomach.

"Don't worry, Ryuku," She said with a sigh, "the holes have closed up."

"But…only the skin has." Ryuku rebutted, "Your stomach can be easily torn…" But Mitsuki paid no mind to him.

Her face had paled over the last month, and her eyes had dulled; Mitsuki smiled from time to time, but her smile meant nothing. She kept her bangs long, but the back was cut short like a boy's. She had cut her hair, and its jagged ends seemed to reflect her personality.

The jagged back hair reflected most of her actions (which were blunt and sometimes harsh), though the few strands of long hair reflected her now-rare moments of happiness. As Ryuku sighed, the door suddenly creaked open, and Aiyasaki stepped in.

Normally, Ryuku would have growled and threatened to rip his face off, but in the past month, Aiyasaki had come in, and Mitsuki had allowed it on her own free will (though Ryuku questioned the 'free will' part, considering Mitsuki wasn't acting like herself). By now, Ryuku had grown to merely sit back and watch Aiyasaki with a careful eye. Mitsuki wouldn't allow anymore than that.

"Mitsuki-chan!" Aiyasaki said cheerfully, walking over to her with his arms wide open. "How are you my darling princess?"

As he attempted to hug her, she moved away from him, her face carrying a blank smile. Though Mitsuki didn't allow Ryuku to attack this crazy man, she was still weary of him. "Hello, Aiyasaki-san." She replied as he slowly lowered his rejected arms. Aiyasaki still held an amused smile upon his face as he tilted his head towards her.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to walk around the castle with me." Ryuku lifted his head as he heard this, and he stood in alertness. Surely, Mitsuki wouldn't go with him alone—

"Sure, Aiyasaki-san." Ryuku quickly jumped to his feet, opposing the idea.

"But, my Mistress!" Mitsuki turned with the dead smile, and it widened.

"I won't get hurt; he wouldn't want to kill his most deadliest tool after all." Mitsuki said; she was acting so careless and hopeless!

She turned around to Aiyasaki and nodded, and in silence, they left the room and Ryuku. The door had never closed as slowly as it did that moment and time.

As it finished creaking, and a loud thud was heard, Ryuku turned back into a wolf, and laid down on the ground in depression.

He thought that he had gotten all of the poison out of her…some must have escaped his purification. It was too late to do anymore clever tricks like last time; what she had in her was permanent, unless she broke through it herself.

But Ryuku only sighed lightly before opening his eyes; he would protect her, no matter what. Even if she became an evil queen…he would become an evil wolf.

All for his mistress.

~………………~

Aiyasaki continued to talk as though Mitsuki was actually listening to him while they strolled down the hall. Mitsuki was focusing on not tripping, as the long dress Aiyasaki had provided seemed too big for her. She wasn't complaining, of course, she just wished that she could hem the edges a little, that's all. But Aiyasaki demanded that she didn't, for it was the dress of his mother. And if she still respected anything, above all she respected the dead.

His mom didn't have bad taste, she noticed, looking at the dress on her again. Designed with blood red crosses, the dress even had a hat to match. Mitsuki, though irritated with the hems, was quite comfortable in it.

"Mitsuki-chan, did you hear me?" Mitsuki looked up with a blink, and tilted her head to Aiyasaki, who repeated his question, "I said, what do you think I should do?"

"About what, Aiyasaki-san?" She mumbled, wishing that she could examine the dress rather than listen to the stupid man.

"About the village I was talking about," Aiyasaki said, "they just won't stop bothering me about the children. They keep saying that they're disappearing, but that isn't my fault!" After he let out a rather disturbing laugh, he looked at Mitsuki, whose eyes were wide.

"W…what do you think is happening to them?" Mitsuki asked. Aiyasaki frowned at the girl. Her eyes, they had been dimmed for a long time until now. Something had triggered in her soul, and she was regaining control over her body and mind.

Thinking of what he said, he nearly slapped his forehead; he had said children! Of course, Mitsuki loved those vial creatures! _That_ must have triggered it!

"Oh, they're fine." Aiyasaki quickly covered. "The people say that they return the day after they disappear." Mitsuki's tensed muscles relaxed as she heard this, but her face was still holding a frown. She turned from Aiyasaki, and began walking back towards her room. "Mitsuki-chan?" Aiyasaki called.

"…I'm…going back to my room…" With that, she quickly walked, a couple of times tripping carelessly on his mother's dress.

Aiyasaki smiled cruelly, and waved after her. "I'll have them bring your food later, then!" Mitsuki turned to look at him with wide eyes holding the fear she had known since she left the spirit world, and in response, she panicked and stumbled up the stairs that led to her room. Aiyasaki lowered his hand, and his smile grew.

"I'm just going to have to take care of that whole _love _and_ compassion_ problem of yours, Mitsuki-chan…then, you'll be ready."

~………………~

"Ryuku-kun!" Mitsuki was almost screaming when she slammed the door shut behind her. Ryuku jumped in surprise, looking up in confusion before quickly transforming.

"What is wrong, my Mistress?!" He asked in alarm. Though he was glad that she was back to herself, noticing the twinkle in her eyes, he was panicking just as much by the look on her face.

"I need you to do something for me." She said, pulling him towards the window and away from the door. Mitsuki was a nervous wreck; her hair had swatted from under the hat, and her face was almost dripping in sweat.

"What is it?" Ryuku asked again, this time whispering to calm her down. Mitsuki began to stroke her long side bangs as she searched her head for the words to explain it to him.

"Aiyasaki-san…he has done something to a village…he's doing something to their children…" She explained, "He claims that the children are fine…but I don't believe him at all." Ryuku's eyebrows narrowed; he knew where this was going . "…I want you to check. See what is really going on."

He knew it. "But my Mistress, I cannot leave you here alone with that…that thing." Ryuku said, "I can't, I won't—"

"Ryuku-kun, please!" Mitsuki said, almost screamed, "He's hurting those poor people…I don't want to have to see anymore crying children!" She caught herself, and sighed lightly, trying to calm down before looking back up at Ryuku. "Please…Ryuku-kun. I won't command you to do this for me…but it would make me feel a lot better…"

Ryuku and Mitsuki gazed into each other's eyes, hidden stubbornness in both. Finally, Ryuku sighed with a nod, and Mitsuki clasped her hands together in joy before jumping on him with a happy hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Oh thank you, Ryuku-kun!" Once she let go, Ryuku stepped towards the barred window, and looked at the brown haired girl with worried eyes.

"Just call me if you need me. I shall return as soon as I can." Mitsuki nodded, and like that, Ryuku turned into water and slid out the window and into the fog below.

"Be careful, Ryuku-kun…" Mitsuki whispered, waving down below before turning around. She took a deep breath; it was time to go see Aiyasaki, and let him have a piece of her mind.


	16. Pyuyon

Sorry it's been a while. I have so much stuff going on that I forgot I was even writing stories. On the upper hand, I've been accepted into my second college of choice so far! :D

~……………………………………..~

"Shut up Uremeshi! Ima hurt you!"

"Bring it on, you little wus!"

Kurama sighed again as the two humans argued behind him—for the twenty fifth time since they'd left.

He wondered; how did they manage to find so many things to argue about?

"Shut up, you imbeciles."

Kurama looked at Hiei, who was about ready to turn around and unleash the dragon of hell on the two.

_Poor, poor Hiei_, Kurama thought with a chuckle, _he has no tree to escape to._

Unfortunately, Kurama had forgotten that Hiei read minds on a daily basis. "That counts for you too, Fox." After Kurama waved his hands apologetically, the group finally settled down, and continued to walk through the demon world.

"So, where are we going again?" Kuwabara questioned, looking to Kurama for the answer.

Kurama turned his head slightly to explain. "On the southwest coast there is a village.

"It is a large village; it's basically the Tokyo of the Demon World.

"However, right on the edge of this village is a center; sort of orphanage, if you will. It's like a shelter for unwanted demon children."

Yusuke figured out where Kurama was going. "That's right! Isn't Aiyasaki using kids for something?"

Kuwabara also figured it out. "Oh! Then this place is like a candy shop for him!" Yusuke and Kuwabara childishly giggled about the pedophile before Hiei turned to them with a glare.

"Shut UP already, you fools!"

~……………………………………..~

Ryuku stood up from his rest by a river, and looked north of it. The sound of children was loud; he knew he had found the place.

He walked into the village, where many people stared at him wearily. Although the town was the most popular for travelers, they had recently been cautious.

He walked up to a vender, who avoided eye contact. "Excuse me, but do you know of any of the incidents that have been occurring around here?"

"Why do you need to know?" The vender asked, pulling his hat down. "Just get what you need and be on your way."

"I intend to stay here and help your village. I have no plans on 'being on my way.'"

"You'd best not get involved; too many years have we protected our young ones. We have been too lenient on who we allow to pass through these streets. Now leave before we help you leave."

Ryuku stared at the man for a moment before turning and walking across the street to another vender. "Could you tell me about the incidents here?"

"Oi!"

Ryuku turned to the man, who was now stomping towards him. "Didn't I tell you to get out?!"

"Didn't I tell you I didn't intend on leaving?"

"Why you—"

"Calm down, Yasumi."

The vender and Ryuku looked up at the woman approaching them, and she smiled as the vender bowed. Ryuku eyed her wearily. "Excuse my associate; he is only protective of my children."

Her eyes were crystal blue; she had no pupils. Her hair was a light purple that reached down to her ankles, and swayed gently in the wind. Her height was deceiving; she was about 5'4, but her long white dress seemed to give her an extra inch or two.

Ryuku stared at her in interest, and she stared back with the same expression.

"Where do you come from, traveler?" She questioned slowly, stepping up.

"I come from the Northern area."

"That is a bit vague."

"Forgive me, but I do not give my names out to strangers."

"Nor do we give out information to strangers about our children's disappearances."

The two gazed calmly at each other in a testing manner.

"I am Ryuku."

"I am Pyuyon."

Ryuku chuckled to himself for a split second.

"You just laughed at my name, didn't you?"

"I didn't."

"You did."

"…"

"I thought so."

The vender, Yasumi, eyed the two before inching towards Pyuyon. "Pyuyon-sama…is it really alright to let this man get involved?"

"It's alright, I'll take care of him." Ryuku lifted an eyebrow as Pyuyon offered her hand to him. "Come with me, Ryuku-san."

There was very little trust going around right now. A random traveler and a mysterious woman; who was to know best?

Ryuku stared at her. She stared at him. And then, he took her hand and bowed, gracing it with a gentle kiss.

~……………………………………..~

Mitsuki stared out the window in silence. How was Ryuku doing, she wondered.

_Where are you, Mitsuki._

Mitsuki's eyes widened as she stood up quickly. It couldn't have been…

_Mitsuki!_

How could he have…there was no way…

"…Hiei?"


	17. Floating on a dream

Aiyasaki grinned in amusement as he climbed up the stairs and slammed the door open. "Mizuki-chan, come with me!"

Mitsuki snapped her head up, covered in cold sweat. "A-Aiyasaki—"

"We don't have much time before the spirit detectives come!" He sang in an almost excited pitch. "We have to leave this place."

Aiyasaki approached her and grabbed her shoulder, and suddenly that feeling in her head went away. Which meant that Hiei went away, too.

She tried to act calmly as she stood up. "B-but I am waiting for Ryuku-kun…"

"We're heading over to where he is anyway." He said as he waved his hand.

So he knew that Ryuku was gone in the first place. Mitsuki sighed lightly; whenever she thought she had Aiyasaki outdone, he turned around and bit back.

"Why are you doing this, Aiyasaki-san?" She asked. "They will always find me now that Hiei has connected with me."

"Oh no, no, no, Mitsuki-chan! I never intended to permanently separate you from them!"

She looked up at the cruel man who laughed maliciously. He bent down to look straight at her face. "Oh not at all, Mitsuki-chan. They are going to be our guests on our special day, six months from now. But they can't see you just yet."

Mitsuki backed away from him, but he covered the distance. "Besides, Hiei-kun can only find you when you are conscious."

She blacked out in seconds.

~………………………………………~

"You got in contact with Mitsuki?!"

Kurama's head jolted up to make sure what he had heard was true. Hiei stepped in the room with a grunt, and nodded.

"But Aiyasaki must have knocked her out. I can't trace her." He scratched his head in frustration. "I could have gotten more information…but she was too shocked that I had found her."

"What knocked her out?" Kurama asked as he approached the other three men.

"Aiyasaki let me listen to only part of the conversation….clearly he was messing with me. He said that it 'wasn't their special day yet.'"

Kurama sat back down, his hand on his chin. "…did he say when this day would be?"

"Six months."

Kurama closed his eyes with a sigh. "This man is playing games with us…it is quite annoying…"

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood in silence; perhaps Hiei was used to the rare moods of Kurama, but they weren't. For once, they tried to brighten the mood.

"W-well, let's try to find Ryuku! He'll lead us to Mitsuki!" Yusuke said. Kurama and Hiei stared at him in silence for a moment.

"I do believe that is the smartest thing you've said this whole trip."

"For a while I was wondering if you really were just spare strength, human."

~………………………………………~

Mitsuki woke up floating in cool water; the sun was shining and the air was fresh. It had been a long time since she'd seen the sky clearly. For a moment, she forgot where she was.

"Jun-chan…?"

Aiyasaki's face flew into hers as he smiled cruelly. "We got rid of him a long time ago remember, dear Mitsuki-chan?"

She sat up quickly, her heart jolting. "A-Aiyasaki-san…it's you."

"No one else could be!"

She looked around herself, now wondering why she was in water. Aiyasaki was standing beside her as they glided down a stream on nothing. "How—"

"You'll learn eventually, little Mitsuki-chan." Aiyasaki sang before facing forward. "For now just be quiet and enjoy the ride."

At first she only sat there, but after remembering about Hiei, she ran her hand through the water and dazed off. At least something was there to calm her down; her heart was racing, thinking that the boys (hopefully) were on their way.

She sighed, wondering how Jun was. Aiyasaki always made it sound like he was dead, but she knew better. The moment Jun was dead, she would know in her heart. He wasn't even close.

She shook her head clear; she didn't want Aiyasaki mentally ease dropping on her thoughts.

The blonde grinned down at the water demon; how amusing it was to torture her mentally. He knew about every little thought, every little whimper, in her pretty little head.

He, however, did give her credit for being stronger than expected.

"Oh Mitsuki-chan, you're so strong." Aiyasaki said, sitting down beside her. "I admire that. Would you like to hear part of my plan as a reward for your might?"

She looked up at him. "Aiyasaki-san, what do you have in mind for these children's souls? And for this world? Why must you hurt people? How come you can't—"

"Mitsuki-chan, Mitsuki-chan!" Aiyasaki said with a chuckle, grabbing her shoulders to pat them. "Calm down! I said I would tell you part of my plan, not my life story!"

There was a pause.

"Aiyasaki-san…I don't care what your plan is." He blinked as she leaned in. "I am terrified of you, but I will do everything in my power to protect the little ones that you plan to mercilessly kill. I don't know how I will, but if I am your deadliest weapon, I can, and will, stop you on my own."

Aiyasaki stood up, brushing his knees off. He was silent for a moment before looking down to see the determination in the girls eyes. "If I had a heart still, Mitsuki-chan, I'm sure you would have stolen it just now."

Mitsuki looked at him in shock before standing up as well. She was scared. She didn't want to be near this crazy man, who had crazy dreams and mood swings. She, as a matter of fact, would've loved to be in the human world right now, far, far away.

But she could see now; she could see that he needed someone by his side to guide him, to save him. There was more to this plan of his than she thought.

She took his hand in hers, and looked up into his eyes. "Aiyasaki-san…no one has ever lost their heart. It is simply hiding from you. You just have to find it again."

Aiyasaki turned to face her, his face no longer wearing the dead smile he always wore. He bent down slowly to Mitsuki's height as his hand grasped hers tightly.

Mitsuki's eyes widened before she let go of his hand, and turned her face away. "I-I'm sorry, Aiyasaki-san…I didn't mean it like that…"

He smiled his empty smile, still close enough that Mitsuki could feel his breath on her cheek. "No one ever does."

He turned away, and whistled. Chichi flew down from the sky. "Y-yes master?"

"Stay with Mitsuki-chan, and make sure she gets to the town on time. Don't be late."

Mitsuki quickly stepped up towards Aiyasaki as he began to drift upwards. She tried taking hold of his hand again, but he quickly tore away. He looked down at her with a pitifully saddened face.

"It isn't too late, Aiyasaki-san. Let me help you." Mitsuki whispered.

He grinned, his sadness overtaken by anger. "You will be plenty of help when you are fully mine. Once we have become one on the day of the eclipse, it will all be over. For you and me."

He disappeared, and Mitsuki fell on her knees. What could she do now?

_Kurama…Jun-chan…Hiei…please hurry! I don't think I can defeat him alone…_


	18. Being there

WOW. After I started writing, I couldn't stop. I've completed four chapters worth in this one chapter. Pretty awesome if I do say so myself. Really intense parts in here. Happy, sad, lonely feelings. We've got about two or three more chapters, and then it's over!

Enjoy!

~……………~

"Ryuku-kun, what are you doing at the river so early?"

Ryuku stood up quickly, pulling his hand out of the water. Pyuyon walked up to him, a small, joking smile on her face. She had learned to be quite comfortable around Ryuku; they had much in common.

"You could have made breakfast at my house, if that was what you were fishing for." She chuckled at her own joke. "It is my duty to serve my guests, after all."

Ryuku turned to her with a small glare. "If it was your duty to serve your guests, I would greatly appreciate it if you would tell me more about the disappearances."

Pyuyon sighed, sitting down gently before staring up at him as he slipped his glove back onto his hand. "Is that all you can talk about?"

Ryuku turned to her sharply. "Right now, it is the only thing that matters."

"Why?"

"Because once I figure this out, I can go back to where I belong."

The two were silent, and Pyuyon's eyebrows stitched together. "I don't understand—"

Ryuku began to walk away as if she had not spoken. "Ryuku? Where are you going now?"

"If you won't tell me about it, I will find others who will." She quickly stood up, and ran over to his side.

"By force?" He was silent. "Ryuku, you know no one in this village will talk. They all are far too cautious."

She took hold of his arm lightly, and slowed him down as they walked. "You've only been here for a week—"

"Which has been too long already!" He snapped, turning his head to glare at her. "I could have been out here, if you were not so childish!"

Pyuyon glared up at him. "What…what do you mean, childish?! I am the protector of this village!"

He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Yes…and you've done a _great_ job protecting it!" The two stopped talking again, and looked away from each other.

Pyuyon spoke first, though it was in a whisper. "If you are so fed up with this place, why don't you go back to where you came from now?"

Ryuku sighed, and looked at Pyuyon. How old was she? When he had first met her, he felt as though she was a goddess that protected the innocent and pure. Now she acted like she had been a spoiled little girl.

"I am going into town to find out more."

But Pyuyon refused to let go of his arm. He turned with a glaring face until he saw her. Her eyes was sweetly remorseful, and her bottom lip was in a pout. "Don't you want to just stay happy? If you find out too much, you'll be sad, and hurt. Isn't it better to just stay safe in the end?"

When he didn't reply, she lowered her head, but refused to let his arm go."Fine…I'll tell you."

Ryuku nodded, and began walking towards Pyuyon's house. She watched him as he did so, and her eyes narrowed.

_I'm sorry, Ryuku-kun…_

~……………~

Mitsuki stepped onto land as Chichi and she took a break. They were only a mile away from the village. Mitsuki sat down by Chichi as she looked at the slimy demon.

"Chichi, where is Aiyasaki-san from?" Chichi jumped at the sound of his name, and turned to face Mitsuki steadily.

"M-master?" I nodded. "He is a powerful demon from the east."

"That's not what I meant…" Mitsuki paused, "I mean, where did he come from, and why is he the way he is now?"

"I-I do not know, Mistress…all I know is that Master is alone, and sad." Chichi turned away, and began to pile sticks in a pile.

"What could have happened, to make him so sad…that he became angry?" Mitsuki asked herself before noticing Chichi was at her feet bowing.

"Please stop giving Master a hard time, Mistress! He is only trying to make the world better!"

She looked at Chichi in confusion. "Make the world better?"

Chichi nodded as she stood up, and ran around to Mitsuki's side where she began to comb her long bangs. "Once the master unites with the Mistress, everyone will be saved!"

She turned her head to the demon sharply, which in turn caused Chichi to fall. "There is no way that is true!"

Chichi jumped back in alarm as Mitsuki stood up. "How can you believe that?! Aiyasaki has already killed you!"

The little demon look up in confusion. "K-k-killed me already? Mistress, are you unwell? I was only born a year ago."

She couldn't believe it—the children didn't even know that they were children; that they had been killed! What was Aiyasaki doing?

"Tell Aiyasaki to come back…**now**."

"Mistress, I can't—"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"He comes and goes as he pleases."

"Oh for the love of—Aiyasaki!" Mitsuki screamed, standing up. "I know you can hear me, Aiyasaki! Don't be a coward; come here now!"

A swirl of wind warped above her, and she glared up into it until she saw Aiyasaki's face. He still seemed sore about the conversation they had had two days ago, because his face was stiff and apathetic.

"What, Mitsuki?"

Though a bit thrown off by his unexcited voice, she stepped up to him. "Aiyasaki, why have you been tricking these children's souls? How could they possibly help you?"

"That is not your concern, little Mitsuki." He said plainly as he landed. "You just stay pretty and innocent."

"I will do no such thing." She snapped, stomping up to him. "Aiyasaki, you yourself are a child!"

Finally getting a surprised reaction out of the man, Mitsuki continued. "You're just a scared little boy in the shape of a man! You are terrified of losing, and you have no one to lean on. You don't understand the pain and suffering people go through. All you care about is yourself!"

"Shut up, you filthy piece of meat!" Aiyasaki said, slapping Mitsuki in anger. She fell down, yelping. "It is not me who doesn't understand; you do not understand anything!"

He shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself. "I have seen it all…everything that can be seen in this vicious world and the next…happiness, betrayal, love, death…it is all pointless! And I am going to save all people, children and demons from experiencing it!"

Wind began to swirl around him, and Mitsuki quickly jumped up. "No! This stops now! You will stop running away!" She screamed.

The girl grabbed Aiyasaki around the waist, but the wind only sped up. "Everyone in the world must go through those feelings to survive, Aiyasaki!"

She tried making eye contact, but the man only kept his eyes shut as he squeezed Mitsuki's arms. She yelped, his strength increasing easily."If feeling happy, or feeling pained was pointless,"

_What are you doing __**this**__ for?!_

Their feet left the ground, but Mitsuki only hugged him tighter. "I don't have to take this anymore; I have had my fill already! Let go of me—"

"No!" She yelled. "I will not!"

"You have rejected me already, so why won't you let me go again?!" He screamed back.

Mitsuki looked up at him for a moment before pressing her head against his chest. "Because you need me!"

The wind stopped swiftly as Aiyasaki's eyes widened. Mitsuki looked up at him as they landed on the ground again. "I will not abandon you! You need someone to save you, just like these children's lost souls do! I will save you all; just let me stay by your side!"

The two stared at each other, and Aiyasaki's attempt to pry her off became weaker. "I…I don't need you!"

She pressed her head against his chest. "You are protective of your heart, Aiyasaki…you don't want to let anyone in…but to be saved, you must let me in! Let me take your pain away!"

"**Enough!**"

Mitsuki screamed as Aiyasaki snapped her arm. She let him go, and fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Aiyasaki stepped back, not realizing what he had done.

"I…I…" He swallowed his saliva, "See! This is what happens! You get hurt, and for what? Nothing! Do you realize now, Mitsuki?! These feelings are all pointless!"

Mitsuki, who was still huffing, looked up at Aiyasaki. He stepped back in surprise as their eyes met.

"This…this pain…" She stood up, and Aiyasaki stepped back again.

"This pain…" She smiled lightly as she stretched her hand to him. "This is nothing, compared to what you have been through, right, Aiyasaki?"

He was silent for a moment, his eyes full of shock and confusion. "How…how can you be happy? Are you not hurting?"

Mitsuki smiled lightly, looking at her dangling arm. "It hurts…very badly. But I know…I know that this pain is worth going through."

Mitsuki took another step forward. "G-get away from me…"

"If I have to go through this six thousand times to gain your trust, I will."

"No, you won't! You're just another liar!" Aiyasaki flew into the air, still unable to stop looking at Mitsuki.

"Don't be scared of me, Aiyasaki! I am only here to help you!" She stomped her foot, and the water under her lifted her up.

"W-when did you learn—"

"We're not talking about me." Mitsuki said. "And I am not letting you go again, Aiyasaki. If you want to kill me, go ahead, but I will not let you out of my sight. In this world or the next."

Aiyasaki stared at her. "Where does your strength come from?"

Mitsuki pounded her chest, a wide smile on her face. "Where else?"

~……………~

"Well, we're here. Now what?" Weary eyes followed Yusuke and the crew as they walked through the village. "I wonder who we can talk to about the disappearances?"

"They all seem cautious of us." Kurama commented, noticing many windows closing.

"This place reeks of filth…no wonder nobody noticed the children were gone…or cared, for that matter."

"Ah ra?" The men turned to see a short blue haired woman. "More visitors about the disappearances? How strange. Two in two days!"

"Two?" Kurama said quickly. "There was another group here?"

"Oh no, not a group. Simply a man. He is around here somewhere, searching for clues."

Kurama's shoulders sagged slightly. He should have known better; Aiyasaki wasn't that dumb as to lead them straight to her. "Well, ma'am—"

"Call me Pyuyon!" She said happily.

"Pyuyon-san, we are here to try and assist you in protecting the children. If you could give us any information, it would be greatly appreciated."

Pyuyon smiled and opened her mouth to speak before a child's voice called out to her. An elf girl of six or seven ran up to her. "What is it, Ambi-chan?

"Pyuyon, Pyuyon! Let's go play in the river! Mami said she learned how to make a ball out of water!"

Pyuyon smiled as she bent down to the little demon's height. "I am talking to these men, but after I finish I promise I'll come down and play with you all, okay?"

The little girl turned to glare at the "Pyuyon snatchers," and kicked Hiei in the shin before spitting and running away.

As Hiei screamed profanities after her Pyuyon apologized. "I am sorry, the children are very protective of me. I am the orphanage runner, after all."

"The orphanage runner?" Kurama questioned, "That is where the children have been disappearing from, correct?"

"Yes…" Pyuyon signaled for them to follow her, and they walked towards the river. "I try hard to make sure that the children are safe always, but it is hard, working with only a couple of helpers. Sometimes the children run away at night, not realizing the dangers beyond this safe haven…and we don't realize till morning."

"But surely only this happens once or twice in a blue moon, correct?" Kurama asked. "Even children are not that simple minded."

Pyuyon nodded, looking down as she walked. "Yes, this is true. But for whatever reason, more and more are sneaking out each night. We don't know how or why, but the next morning they are gone from their beds."

She turned to face the group. "No one has come to help us except for you and the other man…I saw he questioning people a week ago, but he disappeared."

"What did this man look like?"

"I do not know…he was wearing a cloak with a hood over his face. I asked around, but everyone said they thought he was with me."

Before Kurama could ask anymore, a scream from the river interrupted him.

"Ambi-chan?!" Pyuyon said, recognizing her voice. "That was Ambi-chan!"

She sprinted towards the river. "Let's go!" Yusuke said, quickly running after.

The group arrived shortly behind Pyuyon, who was holding the crying girl tightly in her arms. "Pyuyon, what happened?" Kuwabara asked.

She pointed, shaking, towards the middle of the river. "That thing almost killed Ambi-chan!"

They looked up to where she was pointing, and gapped.

There was a giant demon—no, even in the demon world it would be considered a monster. It was like an octopus, only deformed and sixty feet taller—a kraken!

"What the hell!" Yusuke yelled. "That is not a demon!"

"Aiyasaki must be behind this, I'm sure of it!" Kurama said, pulling out his weapon. Everyone followed suit.

The giant eye turned towards them, and an enormous moan echoed from it before it raised its tentacles and slammed them down towards the group. Hiei grabbed the two girls quickly to prevent them from being smashed, and dropped them off on Kuwabara.

"What are you giving them to me for?!" Kuwabara yelled as he caught them.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Aren't you the show off? Get them to safety, hero!"

Kuwabara, the light already shining in his eyes, nodded and took off.

Hiei landed beside Kurama as the tentacles raised up again, ready to strike. "What is this thing, Kurama?"

"A kraken…a mythological creature that belongs in the sea—" He dodged a tentacle before slashing it. "I have no idea why one is here, of all places!"

"Well what do we do to defeat it?" Yusuke yelled, shooting a spirit shot through a tentacle. "It's not even screaming in pain, although we've cut some of its tentacles!"

Kurama examined their opponent. Yusuke shot again, and the blow blasted up to its eye. The kraken brought four tentacles up to protect its eye.

"Try to attack the eye!" Kurama said. "Look at how it protects it; it must be its soft spot!"

"On it!" Yusuke said. "Hiei, give me some help!"

Hiei and Yusuke quickly ran on the tentacles, and both jumped up, ready to attack its eye—

"What the-?!" Yusuke yelled. "Ryuku?!"

Everyone looked up as the kraken dragged the knocked out demon in front of its eye.

"What is he doing here?!" Hiei snapped. Kurama stepped forward, cursing lightly as everything fell into place.

"It's Aiyasaki! He set all of this up!"

A feminine laugh erupted from the kraken as it raised Ryuku up higher. "Good job, foxy. You finally figured it out!"

The kraken's pupil formed into the shape of a woman, and half of her body protruded from its eyeball. She stroked Ryuku's face gently as she chuckled. "I am Nimaso, the kraken under Aiyasaki."

"What are you doing with Ryuku?!" Kurama asked, stepping forward again.

"That little brat sent him here to try and," She chuckled, "_save_ the children I was stealing for Aiyasaki. He told me to distract him, but he was too loyal…I had to wear him out a little."

"A little?!" Yusuke yelled, "You've almost killed him!"

She replied by licking Ryuku's cheek. "He will live."

"You sick—"

"Yusuke, don't do anything rash. She could kill Ryuku, and you know how Mitsuki would react to that."

Yusuke growled, but lowered his finger. Nimaso grinned as she twirled Ryuku in her tentacle.

"Ryuku-kun really was sweet…if only he were more selfish…I would have loved to stay here with him." Her eyes grew red with anger, "But it was always about the children and his mistress!"

She scratched his face before she calmed down again, and licked the blood on her fingers. "Ah, oh well. He was too easy to trick, anyway. How could he not realize that I wasn't really Pyuyon? Pyuyon is the protector of this village…I live _outside_ of the village!"

"So you tricked Ryuku, and all the mean while continued to steal the children."

She smiled wickedly. "It was too easy."

"Why you—"

"Yusuke, no!"

But it was too late. Yusuke was once again running up the tentacles, his hand ready to shoot.

"Foolish human!" The kraken said, laughing. "You'll kill Ryuku before you come close to me!"

"Hiei!" Yusuke yelled as he shot at the tentacle holding Ryuku.

"What?! No!" Nimaso screamed, watching Ryuku fall until he was caught by Hiei. "Ryuku—"

"Is the least you have to worry about!" Yusuke yelled as he jumped in her face, "Say good bye!"

He shot her and she fell back screaming. She quickly transformed into her weak human form, unable to withstand the blow. She fell into the river, weak.

Once she swam to the bank, she found the feet of Hiei. He pulled her up by her hair, and Kurama walked up to question her. "Where is Mitsuki?"

"It doesn't matter…" She said, a small smirk on her face. "It will all be over, and Mitsuki will die."

"What do you mean?!" They turned to see Ryuku struggling to stand. "Pyuyon…what have you done?"

Her eyes were crystallized as she looked at Ryuku. "Oh Ryuku…if only you understood…perhaps then we could have been happy together…you idiot."

He ran over, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You lied to me this whole time? But why…you…I could feel nothing evil about you…"

"I am not evil…none of us are." She said with a chuckle as she petted his scratched face. "I am only scared of being hurt and alone…and Aiyasaki promised me a world of happiness. I was so sick of being lonely at the bottom of the sea…"

"Pyuyon…"

"But…it looks like…" She coughed blood before smiling weakly up at him. "I was still hurt, in the end…"

She fell limp in his arms. All were quiet, except for Kuwabara, who was racing back. "Aw! Did I miss all the action?! No fair!"

Yusuke quickly tackled him, calling him an idiot and to shut up. Kurama patted Ryuku's shoulder.

"Ryuku…where is Mitsuki?" He was silent for another moment, before he picked Nimaso up, and dove into the river.

When he came back up (without Nimaso), his eyes were red, and his face clammy. "She is on her way here. I checked this morning. However…Aiyasaki is becoming more and more unstable. We have to get her away from him."

He turned to the river and raised a platform of water before getting on it. "Now that I have done my job here, I will go to her. You must save her…for I am only a servant."

With that, he rushed off on the river. Kurama looked after him before turning to the silent other three. "We must prepare ourselves. If what Ryuku says is true, Aiyasaki could be ready to kill Mitsuki any time now."

~……………~

"Aiyasaki? Where did you go?"

Mitsuki walked through the forest that Aiyasaki had run into. He had been so shaken up that he was unable to even fly.

"Aiyasaki!" She said, recognizing his frizzy blonde hair.

"Leave…"

Mitsuki stared at Aiyasaki. "What?"

"I said leave me!" He yelled, turning around. "I cannot defeat you…it is impossible…"

He rubbed his face. "I do not understand how…or why…but you are somehow stronger than me!"

"Aiyasaki,"

"It is over…I should have realized that this plan was pointless long ago…so leave me and let me rot!"

She tilted her head with a smile. "I can't do that—"

"Yes you can!" He snapped, "and you can go back to Kurama, and love him for years and years to come. I know that you can leave me. It has happened too many times before, by people who loved me more than you."

She took a step forward, but Aiyasaki growled. "Leave, or I will kill you."

"Go ahead." His eyes widened as Mitsuki raised her bandaged arm. "Do you see this, Aiyasaki?"

She took another step, and he began to shake. "This is only one piece of evidence that I have."

"P-piece of evidence?" He repeated. "For what?"

"To prove how much I care." She took another step, and he began to scream.

"Get away! I will kill you!"

"I care."

"I will kill everything and everyone that you love!"

"I care for you." She began to glow as she walked closer and closer.

"Do not lie to me—don't touch me—don't!" Mitsuki's bright arms wrapped around Aiyasaki tightly as he screamed.

"_I care for you, now and forever. Because you are my friend."_

Suddenly all of the power in Aiyasaki's body seemed to release itself. Mitsuki held tightly onto Aiyasaki as he screamed louder, and louder.

"My mistress!"

Mitsuki peaked behind her, and saw Ryuku running towards her. "Ryuku-kun!"

"My mistress, we have to get away!" He yelled. "His power is out of control—he can't handle it!"

"No!" Mitsuki said, "I can't leave him behind! He has suffered enough already!"

"It is too late for him! Look at his face!"

Mitsuki looked up, and shock took hold of her face. Aiyasaki was nothing but skin and bone; the only meat on his body was his eyes, which were crying as they stared down at her.

"_**Leave me!"**_

She shut her eyes as she felt tears forming.

"I can't leave him!"

~……………~

There was a loud boom, and a huge dust clot in the sky above the forest beside the village.

"That's Mitsuki!" Kuwabara said. "It has to be! She must be trying to call us!"

Hiei nodded, stepping up. "I can feel her…but there is so much power around her…she can't possibly withstand it. We have to go. Now."

They began to sprint away, and as Hiei prepared to jump, Ambi tugged on his shirt. "Hiei-chan! Be careful!"

Hiei, a little embarrassed, nodded quickly before jumping away.

Kurama's eyes became glazed as he jumped in front of everyone else.

_Mitsuki, I won't let you get hurt anymore._

~……………~

Ryuku and Aiyasaki both stared at her in surprise.

"What do you mean you can't?!" Ryuku screamed, stepping closer. "If you don't, you'll die too!"

"But…I can't!" She cried, looking at Aiyasaki's face. "I promised I wouldn't!"

"Mitsuki-san!"

Mitsuki's eyes snapped open as tears streaked down her face. "Kurama?"

He jumped down from the tree tops and covered his face as the winds gave him whip lash. "What are you doing? Let him go!"

She shook her head before burying it in Aiyasaki's chest. Ryuku jumped beside him. "She refuses to let him go…she is trying to purify his soul…but it will kill her if she does."

Kurama snapped his head up as he looked at her. What had she been through, to get such strength?

"Mitsuki-san!" He called. "What about Jun-chan? Do you want to make him cry?!"

She shook her head.

"Then you must let go! It is too late for Ai—"

"No it isn't!" She screamed. "I can save him, and all of the children. Why else did Aiyasaki pick me?!"

She lifted her head and looked at Kurama, tears streaming down her face. "I can do this! Please, this time, I must save everyone!"

Before he could respond, Mitsuki looked up at Aiyasaki. "I am going to save you now. I am going to take all of your pain away."

She shut her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth. The bright light around her became unbearable, and everyone covered their eyes as everything went white.

~……………~

"_**Mitsuki…wake up, Mitsuki. It's time for you to go."**_

She slowly opened her eyes before she sat up. She rubbed her eyes before noticing Aiyasaki smiling beside her.

He wasn't the usual Aiyasaki; he was glowing, and happy.

"Aiyasaki?" She muttered before looking around. There were thousands of children around her, laughing and smiling. "Where are we?"

He smiled. _**"It doesn't matter, for you."**_He hugged her tightly, catching her off guard. _**"Thank you for saving me, Mitsuki. Thank you for saving us all. No one else would have risked what you have risked for us."**_

He stood up, and brought Mitsuki up as well. Mitsuki didn't stop at standing, though. She began to float up towards a bright light. "Aiyasaki? What's happening?!"

"_**Now it is our turn to help you. Good bye, Mitsuki. And thank you…"**_

_**For being there.**_

~……………~

"Mitsuki-san! Mitsuki-san! Wake up!"

Slowly, she opened her eyes, blinking to readjust to the light.

"She's awake!"

"Thank god…Mitsuki you scared the shit out of us!"

Moaning, she sat up with the help of Ryuku. "W-what? Where is…what…how…huh?"

Ryuku sighed, hugging her by the shoulders. "You saved them, my mistress. You saved them all, and yourself."

Mitsuki blinked before smiling happily. "Is that so…I'm so glad…" She noticed the red hair for a moment before looking at Kurama. "Kurama…it has been a while."

He smiled with a stressed sigh. "You have scared me more than anyone else in my entire life…Mitsuki-san…"

She giggled in response before scratching her face. She then realized that her once broken arm was no longer broken. "What..? Aiyasaki had broken it!"

"I healed it for you, mistress!" Mitsuki blinked, looking up and seeing Chichi floating above.

"Chichi! You're alright!"

"It seems as though I was not fully drained, like the others!" She said happily; "Though I am no longer in my natural form, I am alive! And I have you to thank, mistress!"

She flew away, her laughter ringing in the air. Mitsuki smiled happily before slowly standing up.

"Can you walk?"

"I'm fine." Mitsuki said, "I am just ready to go home."


	19. And the Waiting Ended

Last chapter here! :3 Thank all of you for making this story so wonderful and even more enjoyable to write. I truly enjoyed writing it, and this is the first ending of a story that I haven't had a hard time with. I hope you love it!

**PS: **I think that I am going to rewrite this story. I had a whole different set of plans for it, and it got way off track. I'm going to try out the second try called "My Younger Brother is a Demon II" or something. It's going to be REALLY different than this one. I'm kind of excited to get started on it. But anyway, enjoy this last chapter of _**My Younger Brother is a Demon**_. I know I did! :D

~…~

"Mitsuki-san, are you ready?" Mitsuki stood up from beside the river and turned to Kurama. "Juichi-san is looking forward to your return."

She sighed at the sound of her brother's name and smiled happily. "Hee hee! I'm looking forward to it as well!"

She stopped, turning to look at Ryuku, who was still staring down at the river. Mitsuki bent down beside him. "…it wasn't your fault, Ryuku-kun."

He stood up, looking at her. "Thank you for trying to cheer me up, my mistress, but this is a burden that I will carry for a long time…if not forever. I could have saved Nimaso-san, like you saved Aiyasaki."

At first, Mitsuki looked upset, but Kurama patted her shoulder as he looked at Ryuku. "It was either you or Nimaso-san. He made his choice."

Mitsuki looked at Ryuku again, who was once again staring down at the river. She shut her eyes and jumped on him with a hug before running towards the rest of the group. She knew she didn't have the right to speak anymore; he had done it for her sake, after all.

Ryuku and Kurama stared after her before sighing. "It's as if she became even more innocent than before…" Kurama commented with a chuckle. Ryuku smiled lightly, looking at the brunette.

"But in reality, she's grown more than you could imagine." He turned his attention to the green eyed boy. "And so have her feelings for you."

Although comments about Kurama rarely passed her lips while she was held captive, Ryuku could tell that every time she looked out the window, she was tracing the ground below for a certain red head.

Kurama looked at Ryuku with curved lips, unsure on how to react. While it seemed that Mitsuki had her feelings resolved, Kurama was far off. He felt protective of Mitsuki, and became furious at even the thought of her being taken away again, yet his heart told him to be weary; to stay away and prevent harm for the both of them.

He sighed. "I do not wish to hurt her…but it is better that we stay friends."

Ryuku's eyes narrowed before he walked forward and stopped beside Kurama. "You don't want to hurt her…or yourself?" As Kurama stiffened slightly, Ryuku closed his eyes.

"Your emotions reveal themselves more than you wish, Kurama-san." And with that, he walked up to Mitsuki and the rest of the group. Kurama paused for a moment before following not far behind.

~…~

"Jun-chan!" Juichi's head snapped up as he saw his sister running towards him. He screamed a rather strange scream, but both of the siblings ignored it as they hugged. Mitsuki wept. "Jun-chan…I love you!"

As the siblings united, Kurama smiled from a distance. Yusuke and Kuwabara responded by nudging him with grins. "So, Kurama…Mitsuki's finally back; how are you going to tell her?"

Kurama blinked, looking at the two. "Tell her? Tell her what?" The two slapped their foreheads.

"You've got to be kidding me. It's obvious that you've both got the hots for each other!" Kuwabara yelled. Kurama closed his eyes as he slowly shook his head.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Yusuke raised his eyebrow. "So you're saying that you have no idea that Mitsuki-chan likes you."

He was silent in reply. "That's what I thought."

Kuwabara scratched his chin, sitting back in his chair. "I could have sworn that you liked her too, though. I mean…the face you made when you told us Mitsuki had been kidnapped…it was scary until you finally calmed down…"

The three were silent until Hiei walked by and asked why they were being so quiet. They (well, only Kuwabara and Yusuke) responded by circling Hiei loudly. Kurama sighed with a chuckle until hearing foot steps behind him.

"Kurama-san…" He turned, and quickly stood up as he saw Jun and Mitsuki. Mitsuki nudged Jun forward, and he puffed his cheeks as he looked to the side.

"…thank you for saving Mitsuki-chan…" He turned to Mitsuki. "There, I said it! But that doesn't mean that he can date you!"

Kurama opened his mouth to rebut, but Mitsuki giggled. "Oh, don't worry, Jun-chan. We're just friends."

Both of them stared at her as she stared back, a slightly confused look on her face. "What's wrong? Anyway, shall we go eat? I haven't eaten anything since the miso soup this morning."

She took Jun's hand and pulled him forward before turning to call Kurama with a smile. "Come on!"

~…~

_I must have done something wrong…yes, that is all that I can think of._ Kurama stared at Mitsuki across the table as they ate. She smiled and laughed with Botan and Keiko, who had been last to see her after the return.

How did it not bother her? What she had said was all that was on his mind. _I thought that I was supposed to be the cool one…she's icing me over._

"Kurama-kun?" He blinked, and noticed that everyone was staring at him, who had been staring at Mitsuki. For the first time, he turned red. "Are you alright?"

"Kurama!" Yusuke called, Kuwabara whistling, "What's the matter? Can't keep your eyes off of a certain someone?"

Botan and Keiko nudged Mitsuki (and blocked Jun out of the conversation), but she only smiled. "Ah, you must have been thinking about something and zoned out, right? Don't misunderstand, everyone; he's simply too busy in that smart head of his!"

The group was silent as she said this before continuing to eat. Kurama's mouth would have dropped like Yusuke's and Kuwabara's, had he no self control. She looked at everyone before pointing to the food.

"It's going to get cold, you know." They slowly picked up their chopsticks and ate in silence. Mitsuki kept a smile plastered on her face.

Kurama kept a frown.

~…~

"Mitsuki-san?" Kurama knocked on her door, only to find no reply. He knocked again, and after a third knock, opened the door. He found Mitsuki standing on the balcony, headphones on her ears.

He tapped her shoulder, and she jumped. When she saw it was Kurama, she calmed down and smiled lightly. "I-I'm sorry. I had my music on; I haven't listened to it in so long, so I—"

Kurama shook his head and smiled. "I understand. You do not have to explain yourself."

For a few minutes, the two of them stood on the balcony, enjoying the view. Kurama leaned on the railing as Mitsuki leaned back on the wall. He could feel her staring, and finally she spoke. "Did you come for a specific reason, Kurama-san?"

He turned to her. "Actually, yes. I wanted to apologize."

Mitsuki covered her mouth in surprise before lowering her hand again. "W-whatever for? You haven't done anything wrong."

Kurama stepped over to stand in front of her, though he kept his distance. His green eyes glowed with the yellow moon behind him. "That is what I keep thinking, as well. But your eyes…"

He stepped forward, taking a look at Mitsuki's glistening brown eyes. "they keep telling me to apologize." For a moment, Mitsuki's eyes widened and showed the fear and anxiousness in her. But Mitsuki looked away and took off her headphones quickly.

"Oh Kurama-san, stop being so dramatic!" She looked up again with a smile, as if she hadn't stared at him painfully. "I'm not mad at you, okay? Don't feel so down."

"Mitsuki-san—"

She turned, her smile even wider. "We're really good friends, aren't we? That's what you want, right?"

Kurama, confused, nodded. She nodded as well. "I don't want to ruin that either. So let's drop this depressing talking, alright?" She turned to walk back into the room.

Realizing what she had meant, found himself reaching for her. He wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her back into a hug as she dropped her headphones.

He felt Mitsuki's shoulders shaking. He let go quickly and looked at Mitsuki's face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she looked down. He stepped back. "Mitsuki-san, I'm sorry—"

"You should be!" She wept, holding her face in her hands. "And you should be happy with us just being friends…and you shouldn't reach out for me anymore!"

Kurama stared as Mitsuki snapped repeatedly at him. She continually wiped her eyes as she let out pathetic whimpers. She looked at the uncomfortable red head.

"I'm in love with you, Kurama-san!" His eyes widened in surprise at her sudden confession, but before he could say anything, she continued.

"Since the first day we met, I loved you. But I knew that this would be the end for us…so I kept it inside for your sake. Yet you selfishly continued to get closer and closer until I couldn't reject these feelings! And now you do this…you hug me, as though you feel the same."

He tried to say something, but Mitsuki was getting louder, and standing taller. "And even though that may be true, you won't let your feelings out of your sheltered heart. And I don't want those feelings, if you don't want them yourself. So please, let me cry tonight and forget that you do feel this way."

In seconds Kurama found himself out of her room. The door closed, and he blinked, comprehending what had just happened. He closed his eyes as he looked away from Mitsuki's door, and slowly began to walk away.

~…~

"Congratulations, graduating students! May you have success in your future!"

Cheers were heard as Mitsuki and her fellow peers stood up to have confetti thrown at their feet. As the event closed, Mitsuki ran, high school diploma in her hand, to the group eagerly waiting for her at the school gate.

"Congratulations, Mitsuki-chan!" Botan chirped, handing her a bundle of roses. Mitsuki smiled widely at the daises, and thanked her.

"It's a miracle." Jun said, raising his hands to the skies. "Onee-chan managed to graduate with a full ride to college, even after missing three months!"

"Well, Koenma managed to insert memories of me being here every day, didn't he?"

"That has nothing to do with your smarts, Onee-chan." As she and Jun wrestled, Yusuke spoke up.

"Oh yeah…where is it you're going to again?"

Mitsuki stood up straight and smiled widely. "Kyushu College, for a major in mythology and children psychology. But that's only because Jun-chan insisted…I don't really have to go to college for what I plan to do."

Jun sighed, ruffling his hair. "I don't understand why you want to live in the spirit world…it'd be better if you simply lived you life in peace here in the human world."

She smiled with a small laugh and shook her head. "I basically live there now…with mom and dad back in the demon world, I honestly have no point to be here. Besides, after meeting some of those kids in that village…"

She zoned out for a moment before smiling up at the blue sky. "I realize that there is so much more that I can do there than here."

Kuwabara hugged her shoulder and snorted. "That's the way to do it! Besides, it's not like she's weak or anything. She's gotten Hiei on the butt a couple of times with that water whip lash of hers!"

The cluster laughed as Hiei growled. "I wish Kurama had never helped you learn that…"

Mitsuki blinked, looking around. "By the way, is he coming? He said he would try."

Yusuke and Kuwabara shrugged, their faces averted in opposite directions. "Who knows. Maybe the guy forgot." Mitsuki snorted quickly.

"Him? How is it possible that Hiei remembered, but not Kurama?" Botan raised her hand slowly.

"I dragged Hiei here…"

~…~

_There's no way he forgot…there's no way. It's Kurama we're talking about here. Sure, he's a scientist, florist and spirit detective…but…he wouldn't forget __**me**__, right?_

Mitsuki walked through the portal to the spirit world, coming back from a dinner with her high school friends. Jun had taken her flowers and diploma back to her room earlier in the day.

She sighed lightly as she stepped out of the portal. _Sure, I told him to back off, but…we're still good friends. And he knows that I still have strong feelings for him. _She took a detour by the library, to see if he was possibly obsessing over a book, but he wasn't there. As she remembered about her flowers, she excused herself to go 'get a vase in the greenhouse.' She quickly walked to it, and cursed lightly when she saw no red head with the roses. She grabbed a vase, anyway, and walked back to her room.

"I guess he did forget…" She opened her door and gasped at the sight she saw. Roses—at least a hundred— roses spread across her room. "W-what?"

"Congratulations, Mitsuki-san."

Mitsuki spun around, a smile already wide on her face. "Kurama-san! You didn't forget!" She jumped on the red head with a hug.

"Where were you?" She asked, separating herself from him to see his face. He seemed a little tense, but he answered with a smile.

"I may be good at growing things, Mitsuki-san, but it is hard for even I to grow a hundred identical roses." Mitsuki hugged him tightly, thanking him again. Kurama stared at her with a smile.

"They're so beautiful!" She chimed, smelling a handful.

"…But not as beautiful as you." The two were silent after he said this. And then Mitsuki burst into laughter. Kurama turned red in surprise as she swerved around to point and laugh. Once she calmed down, she wiped a tear away, and stepped up. "K-Kurama-san, that was a very lame pick up line."

He crossed his arm, grinning slightly. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but tell the truth."

Mitsuki lifted her brown eyes to look at him. She didn't move her lips, afraid that she would say the wrong thing, or worse…the right thing. Kurama spoke for her.

"It has been half a year since I made you cry and reject your own feelings, Mitsuki-san." He closed his eyes as he took her hands in his. "And I am sorry that it took me this long to realize that my feelings for you will never go away, like I feared."

Mitsuki sighed lightly, looking up to him. "I bet you just didn't want to be a pedophile…you're already twenty one now, and I'm turning eighteen in a month."

He looked away in silence, and Mitsuki narrowed her eyes with a smile on her face. "I knew it."

Regardless, though, she took hold of his hands, though, and pulled him forward to lock their lips. They separated after only a quick peck, and Mitsuki giggled, tears tugging. "…what took you so long?"

He leaned his forehead onto hers as he smiled. "I love you."

Mitsuki closed her eyes and nodded lightly. "I love you too."

There was suddenly loud cheering from the left, and the two looked up with red faces. The whole group was there, of course with Yusuke and Kuwabara holding Jun down. Botan and Keiko threw confetti towards the new found couple, screaming for best wishes.

Jun managed to get out of their grip, and ran towards them. "See! I knew this was going to happen!"

Mitsuki giggled in embarrassment as Kurama bowed. "Please accept us, brother-in-law."

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" Mitsuki hugged Jun, telling him to calm down.

"I'm happy, Jun-chan. And no matter what happens between the two of us," She looked at Kurama with a smile, "I won't regret my decisions."

Kurama smiled back, and Jun broke away from Mitsuki. "I still don't like it!"

"Brother-in-law, please calm down—"

"DON'T CALL ME YOUR BROTHER-IN-LAW!"

Mitsuki took hold of Kurama's hand as the group laughed at Jun, and smiled up at him.

_Do you think we can make it?_

Kurama nodded, tilting his head slightly towards her as he held her hand tightly. No words were needed anymore.

_I know it._


	20. MYBIAD II

Alrighty everybody! The second draft is up for MYBIAD! :D It is going to be VERY different; be prepared! I hope you enjoy, and thank you for sticking with me!

Oh, and it's called "Friction" :) Enjoy!


End file.
